Rendida al Millonario
by Fernandita Chiba Tsukino
Summary: Serena Tsukino está decidida a demostrarse que puede ser una mujer independiente que ha sido capaz de escapar de una relación asfixiante. Ciertamente, no necesita ayuda de Darien Chiba, su arrogante vecino...
1. Chapter 1

Hola: este libro le pertenece a Hellen Brooks y los personaje de Sailor Moon tampoco me pertenece son de la gran N.T, si por razones de la vida (aumentan los personajes) agrego personajes de otros animes, ellos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores

_Argumento_

_Serena Tsukino está decidida a demostrarse que puede ser una mujer independiente que ha sido capaz de escapar de una relación asfixiante. Ciertamente, no necesita ayuda de Darien Chiba, su arrogante vecino..._

_A pesar de que Darien goce del físico y la apostura de una estrella de cine, tenga una preciosa mansión en el campo y disponga de millones en el banco, Serena no está interesada.  
Sin embargo, Darien está completamente decidido a mostrarle a Serena cómo se debe tratar a una dama... _

Capítulo 1

Lo había conseguido. Por fin le pertenecía. Un lugar en el que, después de todos los hechos traumáticos y tristes de los últimos años, Serena Tsukino podría al fin aislarse de todo y refugiarse en su propio mundo. No tendría que responder ante nadie. No importaba que fuera a tardar años en poner en orden su nueva casa. Podría hacerlo a su propio ritmo, ocuparse de ello por las tardes y los fines de semana. Además, si hubiera estado lista para entrar a vivir, jamás habría podido permitírsela.

Lanzó un suspiro de satisfacción y soltó una carcajada de felicidad. Volvía a controlar su propia vida y no iba a volver renunciar a su independencia nunca más.

Contempló el pequeño y vacío salón como si con sus ralos tablones del suelo y su papel pintado medio despegado fuera un palacio. Se dirigió hacia las puertas que daban al jardín, cuyos cristales estaban rajados y con la pintura agrietada, y se asomó a la espesa selva que era su jardín. Las malas hierbas y la hiedra lo cubrían todo, por lo que resultaba imposible ver hierba o sendero alguno, pero le pareció ver un pequeño cobertizo al fondo de lo que el agente inmobiliario le había dicho que eran casi mil metros cuadrados de jardín.

Cerró los ojos y se lo imaginó como sería cuando hubiera terminado de arreglarlo. Las rosas y la madreselva cubrirían las paredes de piedra. Había bancos y un balancín. Una pequeña fuente vertería sus cristalinas aguas sobre un estanque. Habría flores de todas clases y colores por todas partes. Además, crearía su propio huerto. Sin embargo, esos planes tendrían que esperar. Por el momento, se limitaría a limpiar un poco el terreno, dado que lo más urgente era ocuparse de la casa. Esto se llevaría la mayor parte de su fuerza, su paciencia y sus recursos económicos. Con las dos primeras ya contaba. Lo tercero tendría que esperar a ver qué era lo que le quedaba mes a mes después de pagar la hipoteca y las facturas.

Su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Se lo sacó del bolsillo de los vaqueros y suspiró al ver el nombre de la persona que llamaba.

–Hola, Rei –dijo, con un tono de voz deliberadamente alegre.

–Serena, acabo de llamar al piso y una de las chicas me ha dicho que te has mudado hoy. No me puedo creer que no nos dijeras que era este fin de semana cuando te ibas a mudar. Ya sabes que Nicolas y yo queríamos ayudarte.

–Y ya les dije que ni hablar estando tú embarazada de siete meses. Además, vosotros aún no habéis terminado de instalaros –replicó Serena. Rei y su esposo se habían mudado a su nueva casa hacía poco más de dos semanas–. Se ha ofrecido mucha gente a ayudarme, pero no es necesario. Disfrutaré limpiando y ordenando las cosas a mi ritmo. Tengo una cama y unos pocos muebles que me van a traer esta tarde. Como hay tanto que hacer aquí no quiero comprar muchas cosas para no tener que ir moviendo cosas a medida que voy arreglando las habitaciones.

–Pero mudarte tú sola... Bueno, ¿tienes comida para el fin de semana?

Antes de que Serena pudiera responder, oyó que alguien le hablaba a Rei.

–Nicolas me está diciendo que me comporto como si tuvieras ocho años en vez de veintiocho. Eso no es cierto, ¿verdad?

Serena sonrió tristemente. Adoraba a su hermana y, desde que sus padres murieron en un accidente de automóvil hace cinco años, se habían unido aún más. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que sentía un profundo alivio por el hecho de que, muy pronto, Rei fuera a tener un bebé del que ocuparse. Con treinta años, Rei tenía edad más que suficiente para ser madre.

–Por supuesto que no –mintió–. Mira, me he tomado unos días de vacaciones que me debían. Iré a verte muy pronto.

–Genial. Vente el lunes y quédate a cenar.

Una vez más, Serena suspiró. La oficina de urbanismo en la que trabajaba desde que dejó la universidad estaba muy cerca de la nueva casa de Rei y no lejos de la que había compartido hasta aquel día con sus tres amigas. La casa, por el contrario, estaba a más de una hora de distancia en coche. La última parte del trayecto se realizaba por una carretera comarcal llena de curvas. Hasta que conociera bien el terreno, preferiría conducir a casa mientras aún era de día. Como estaban ya a finales de septiembre, las tardes se iban haciendo más cortas. Sin embargo, si le sugería a Rei una comida en vez de una cena, perdería un día completo de trabajo en la casa.

–Buena idea –dijo–. Llevaré el postre, pero no será casero. Lo siento.

Estuvieron charlando un rato más. Cuando terminó la conversación, Serena se sentó en los escalones que daban al jardín y respiró el cálido aire de la mañana con el rostro levantado hacia el sol. El día era maravilloso, lo que parecía augurar un buen comienzo para su nueva vida.

Aquello era precisamente lo que significaba aquella casa: el comienzo de su nueva vida. El pasado había quedado atrás. No podía cambiar el hecho de que había cometido un error con Seiya, pero, tras librarse de él, el presente y el futuro le pertenecían a ella. Dependían de ella. Hacía sólo unos pocos meses, había querido que el mundo terminara. La vida había perdido todo su atractivo y cada día había supuesto tan sólo un infierno que superar antes de poder tomar una de las pastillas que el médico le había recetado para poder desconectar un poco.

Entonces, lentamente, había dejado de tomar las pastillas que la ayudaban a dormir, había vuelto a comer, había podido concentrarse en un programa de televisión o leer un libro sin recordar a Seiya ni los terribles hechos de la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Le había llevado tiempo, pero al fin había podido retomar su vida y comprarse aquella casa. Se sentía muy agradecida por ella. De hecho, probablemente le había impedido perder la razón. Fuera lo que fuera, volvía a ser ella misma, aunque menos joven y más sabia.

Se levantó y volvió a entrar en la casa. Su Ford Fiesta estaba aparcado frente al pequeño jardín de entrada que, como el trasero, presentaba un aspecto descuidado. El coche estaba lleno a rebosar con sus pertenencias y una caja que contenía artículos de limpieza y la nueva aspiradora que había comprado el día anterior. Tenía poco más o menos cuatro horas antes de que llegaran sus escasos muebles y debía aprovechar cada minuto.

Cuatro horas más tarde, vació la bolsa del aspirador por milésima vez. Al menos, había conseguido retirar el polvo que había sobre el suelo y la mayoría de las superficies estaban aceptablemente limpias. La casa no era grande. Tenía un salón, una cocina y un baño en la planta de abajo y dos dormitorios en la de arriba. Junto a la cocina había una especie de lavadero en el que parecía que la anciana que había vivido allí antes había almacenado el carbón y la leña para el antiguo fogón que había en la cocina. No obstante, la instalación eléctrica había sido renovada no hacía mucho tiempo, lo que era de agradecer a la vista de todo lo que tenía que hacer en la casa.

La furgoneta llegó por fin y Serena ayudó al alegre conductor de la misma a llevar su cama y su cómoda a uno de los dormitorios de la parte de arriba. Allí había un armario empotrado y por eso lo había elegido para ella. Un sofá de dos plazas, un cómodo sillón y una mesa de café completaban el mobiliario. En el coche estaban su pequeña televisión y el microondas.

Aquella noche, cuando se acostó, se quedó dormida en cuanto tocó la almohada con la cabeza. Por primera vez desde que dejó a Seiya, no tuvo pesadillas. Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, el sol entraba a raudales por la ventana, dado que no tenía cortinas. Permaneció un rato en la cama, escuchando cómo los pájaros cantaban en el exterior y disfrutando de la paz y la soledad. El piso que había estado compartiendo con sus amigas estaba en una calle muy ruidosa, aunque esto no había sido nada comparado con el ruido que había en el interior de la casa la mayor parte del tiempo. Y antes de eso...

Se sentó en la cama. No iba a volver a pensar en los años que había pasado con Seiya. Iba a volver a empezar. Podía hacerlo. Siempre había tenido una gran fuerza de voluntad.

Se pasó los dos días siguientes limpiando y frotando todas las habitaciones. Cuando llegó el momento de marcharse a cenar con su hermana, sintió que había hecho los suficientes progresos como para poder marcharse sin remordimientos. El interior de la casa resultaba aceptable y, como el dinero no le permitía comprar más muebles, decidió que trabajaría en el jardín durante el resto de sus vacaciones.

Llegó a casa sin novedad tras una agradable velada con Rei y Nicolas y, al día siguiente, comenzó a trabajar en el jardín. Cuando llegó el fin de semana, tenía arañazos por todas partes y le dolían todos los músculos, pero había limpiado una buena parte de su terreno. Como el domingo el sol seguía brillando en el cielo, decidió hacer una fogata. Después de todo, eso era lo que la gente hacía en el campo.

Preparó una base para la fogata con trozos de madera que encontró en el jardín y periódicos viejos y comenzó a apilar las zarzas y las malas hierbas que había cortado hasta donde pudo llegar. Había colocado la fogata en el extremo más alejado de la casa, al lado de un muro de separación. Al otro lado estaba el jardín de una mansión que, en el pasado, había sido la residencia del terrateniente local. Su casa había sido simplemente la vivienda del guardés. En aquellos momentos, la cuidada y lujosa mansión era, según el agente inmobiliario que le había vendido la casa, propiedad de un rico hombre de negocios.

Después de prender la fogata, Serena comenzó a disfrutar. Resultaba tremendamente satisfactorio quemar toda la basura. Sin embargo, al ver la altura que alcanzaba la hoguera, comenzó a alarmarse. Los trozos chamuscados de los periódicos flotaban en la brisa, algunos de los cuales aún estaban ardiendo, y volaban hacia el otro lado del muro. Trató de aplastar un montón de periódicos para que dejaran de arder, pero sólo consiguió avivar el fuego. Alarmada, se dirigió rápidamente al interior de la casa a por un cubo de agua para apagar las llamas que, en aquellos momentos, se dirigían al cielo con gran fuerza y ferocidad.

Aún estaba llenando el cubo en la cocina cuando oyó gritos. Cerró el grifo y agarró el cubo a medio llenar para volver corriendo al jardín. Allí, llegó a tiempo para ver cómo un hombre saltaba por encima del muro.

–¿A qué diablos está jugando? –le preguntó al verla–. ¿Ha perdido usted la razón?

Qué grosero. Serena había estado a punto de disculparse, pero, ante la actitud del recién llegado, cambió de opinión. Se miró en un par de ojos tan azules que resultaban casi deslumbrantes y se detuvo en seco, lo que provocó que gran parte del contenido del cubo se vertiera sobre sus sucias zapatillas de deportes.

–Ésta es mi casa –dijo, fríamente–. Y no se trata de una zona libre de humos.

–No tengo nada en contra del humo –replicó él–, sino contra su determinación de iniciar fuegos por los alrededores, con el peligro que esto supone para todo ser vivo que esté en la zona. De hecho, a uno de mis perros se le ha chamuscado el pelo.

–Lo siento –repuso ella no muy sinceramente.

–Ya lo veo –le espetó él, agachando la cabeza justo al tiempo que un trozo de papel ardiendo le pasaba cerca del cabello–. Hay trozos de papel ardiendo chamuscado flotando en mi piscina y por todo el jardín. Y mis pobres perros parecen estar jugando a una especie de ruleta rusa. Apáguelo, por favor.

–Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando se ha materializado usted.

–¿Con eso? –le preguntó con mofa–. ¿Es que no tiene una manguera en el jardín?

–No...

–Dios mío...

Él desapareció de nuevo en su jardín. Serena contempló el lugar por el que había desaparecido con las mejillas ardiendo. Tenía un vecino horrible. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hablarle de ese modo? ¿No se daba cuenta de que lo ocurrido no era más que un desgraciado accidente? No había tenido intención alguna de que el papel ardiendo entrara en el jardín de él.

Al ver que la brisa no hacía más que avivar las llamas, tuvo que darle la razón a su vecino. Y lo habría hecho si él no hubiera entrado de aquel modo en su casa. Echó la poca agua que le quedaba en el cubo y, al ver que no producía efecto alguno, comprendió que estaba librando una batalla perdida.

Estaba a punto de volver corriendo a la casa a por más agua cuando su vecino volvió a aparecer.

–Échese atrás –le ordenó él.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó ella sorprendida.

Serena vio la manguera un segundo antes de que un chorro de agua cayera sobre las llamas. Tras unos minutos en los que las llamas no dejaron de chisporrotear y de soltar más humo, la hoguera se apagó por completo.

–Ya está –dijo él mientras le entregaba la manguera a otra persona a la que Serena no conseguía ver–. No debería empezar nunca una fogata sin tener los medios suficientes para apagarla por si ocurre algo como lo de hoy –añadió con una sonrisa.

Serena lo miró fijamente. Los penetrantes ojos azules formaban parte de un bronceado rostro, más apuesto que hermoso. Tenía un hermoso cabello negro. La sonrisa había dejado al descubierto unos relucientes dientes blancos.

–Me llamo Darien Chiba –dijo, sin dejar de mirarla–. Como ya se habrá imaginado, soy su vecino de al lado.

–Serena Tsukino –consiguió ella decir por fin–. Yo... me mudé la semana pasada. He estado arreglando el jardín.

Él asintió. Iba vestido con una camisa azul con las mangas remangadas y unos vaqueros negros. Su aspecto era de fuerza y viril masculinidad. Serena sabía que ella estaba muy sucia, con el cabello recogido en una coleta y sin pizca de maquillaje. Nunca antes se había sentido con mayor desventaja en toda su vida.

–Siento mucho lo del fuego –susurró–, pero, como le dije, estaba a punto de ocuparme de él. No obstante, gracias por su ayuda. Siento mucho haberlo molestado –añadió.

–Se trata simplemente del instinto de conservación –replicó él tras un momento de silencio–. Tengo un cenador de madera al otro lado del muro y no me gustaría ver cómo se convierte en humo.

–No creo que eso pudiera haber llegado a ocurrir.

–Su madre debería haberle advertido que no fuera tan simpática –comentó él irónicamente–. Podría dar una imagen equivocada.

Serena tragó saliva y se concentró para que la voz no le fallara cuando contestara.

–Muchas gracias de nuevo. Es mejor que empiece a recoger –dijo. Se dio la vuelta y deseó que él se marchara tan rápidamente como había llegado.

–¿Quiere que la ayude?

–No. Me las puedo arreglar yo sola.

–No me cabe la menor duda, pero dos pares de manos, ya sabe, hacen que el trabajo sea más rápido y más fácil.

–No, en serio.

Volvió a encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules y el impacto que sintió fue como una pequeña descarga eléctrica. Notó que los músculos del vientre se le tensaban. No obstante, su voz sonó serena cuando tomó la palabra.

–Creo que voy a lavarme. Ya recogeré mañana. Así el fuego tendrá oportunidad de apagarse por completo.

–Buena idea. No creo que le apetezca quemarse.

De nuevo, había mofa en sus ojos. Serena se controló para no responder a su provocación y fingió tomarse aquellas palabras en su sentido literal.

–Exactamente. Adiós, señor Chiba.

–Llámeme Darien. Después de todo, somos vecinos.

Serena asintió, pero no dijo nada. Regresó a su casa, consciente de que él no dejaba de mirarla. No se dio la vuelta al llegar a la puerta de su casa, pero sabía que él seguía sentado sobre el muro, observándola. Cuando estuvo en el interior de la casa, se apoyó contra la puerta y cerró los ojos durante un largo instante. Genial. Menuda presentación. Seguramente, él se creía que ella no tenía ni un gramo de sentido común en el cuerpo. Ésta no era exactamente la clase de impresión que a ella le había gustado causar.

Darien Chiba se había estado riendo de ella todo el tiempo, menos al principio, cuando había estado muy enojado con ella. Maldita sea. ¿Cuántos años se creía que tenía Serena?

Se apartó de la puerta. Tenía frío y estaba sucia y empapada. Además, iba a tardar mucho tiempo en recoger todo lo del jardín. Sólo esperaba que el señor Sabelotodo se mantuviera bien alejado de ella. De hecho, esperaba no volver a verlo nunca más.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Darien no se bajó del muro hasta que Serena entró en su casa. Aterrizó de un salto en su jardín, al lado del que era su jardinero y hombre para todo. Éste lo miró con seriedad.

–Tal vez me equivoque, pero me ha dado la impresión de que esa mujer no ha agradecido mucho tu ayuda.

–Pues te has equivocado. Se ha quedado anonadada por mi encanto.

–Ah, sí, claro. ¿Cómo he podido pensar que no era así? Es guapa, ¿verdad?

Darien sonrió. Artemis y su esposa Luna llevaban a su lado más de diez años, desde que se mudó a la mansión tras ganar su primer millón de libras a la edad de veinticinco años. Ellos vivían en un amplio piso encima del garaje y se ocupaban de que la casa funcionara como un reloj. Luna era una magnífica cocinera y ama de llaves. La pareja, que pasaba ya de los sesenta años, no había podido tener hijos propios y Darien sabía que lo cuidaban como el hijo que no habían podido tener nunca. Él, por su parte, les tenía a ambos un enorme cariño.

–En realidad, resulta difícil saber el aspecto que tenía debajo de tanta suciedad –comentó él–. Te ayudaré a limpiar nuestra parte.

Mientras recogía los papeles a medio quemar de la piscina con el recogehojas, estuvo pensando en lo que Artemis le había dicho. Ojos azules como el cielo y cabello rubio como el sol. Bonita combinación. Además, tenía una bonita figura, pero decididamente había que tener cuidado con ella. El modo en el que lo había mirado... Darien sonrió. Hacía mucho tiempo que una mujer no lo miraba de aquella manera. Desde que descubrió que, en lo que se refería al negocio inmobiliario, tenía el tacto del rey Midas, normalmente las mujeres caían rendidas a sus pies. No era vanidad por su parte, sino simplemente un cínico pensamiento provocado al reconocer el poder del dinero.

Reanudó su trabajo y volvió a recordar la imagen de su vecina. Bonito trasero enfundado en unos vaqueros. Una sedosa coleta de cabello rubia meneándose con indignación.

Para sorpresa de Darien, una cierta parte de su anatomía reaccionó ante aquellos recuerdos.

–Es demasiado joven –dijo en voz alta, como si quisiera protegerse.

Aquella mujer no parecía tener más de veinte años. Además, él prefería a las mujeres sofisticadas, de mundo, a las que les basta con pasárselo bien sin tener por medio promesas de futuro. Trabajaba mucho y era lo suficientemente rico como para que todo funcionara según sus términos.

Por añadidura, el mundo de los negocios le había enseñado que las personas no suelen ser lo que parecen. Lo mismo le había ocurrido en su vida amorosa. A los veinticuatro años, justo antes de alcanzar el éxito, conoció a Mina Aino. Rubia, inteligente, hermosa. Cuando comenzaron a salir, Darien pensó que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo, pero, después de seis meses de felicidad, ella le envió una carta de despedida antes de desaparecer con un multimillonario rico y calvo. Resultaba irónico, en realidad, porque si Mina hubiera estado un año más a su lado, él podría haberle dado todo lo que hubiera podido desear. Aquel episodio le había transmitido muchas enseñanzas por las que estaba muy agradecido.

Asintió lentamente. De hecho, el episodio de Mina le había hecho comprender que lo de los finales felices de cuento de hadas no estaban hechos para él. Sus padres murieron en un accidente de automóvil cuando él sólo era un bebé. Se había criado con parientes varios hasta que se marchó a la universidad a la edad de dieciocho años, pero, hasta que conoció a Mina, no se había dado cuenta de la necesidad que tenía de pertenecer a alguien, de echar raíces y de tener un hogar que fuera suyo. Aquella necesidad le había hecho darse cuenta de que era muy vulnerable y eso no le gustaba.

Se irguió y arrojó el recogehojas. No. Eso no le había gustado. Entonces, había empezado a ganar dinero a mansalva. Había podido comprarse su casa y también un apartamento en Londres en el que se quedaba los días laborables. Lo único que requería de sus mujeres era sinceridad. Precisamente por eso sólo salía con mujeres profesionales de éxito que eran tan autónomas como él. Esto le bastaba.

Uno de sus perros se acercó a él y comenzó a olisquearle la mano. Sin mirar, sabía perfectamente quién era. Bella había sido la primera de los pastores alemanes que había comprado después de adquirir su casa y la perra seguía siendo su favorita. Cuando sólo era un cachorro había estado bastante enferma a causa de continuos vómitos que podían haberle quitado la vida. Darien se había pasado muchas noches haciéndole beber suero de hidratación que le había recetado el veterinario. Tal vez por eso el vínculo que había entre ellos era muy especial. Se había convertido en un fuerte y hermoso animal, tan inteligente como cariñoso, aunque, a pesar de su buen temperamento, era la líder indiscutible de sus cinco perros. De algún modo, Bella siempre sabía cuándo él estaba disgustado o molesto por algo.

–Estoy bien, bonita –le dijo a la perra–. Tal vez estoy pensando demasiado. Eso es todo.

Miró hacia el lugar en el que Artemis seguía recogiendo trozos de papel chamuscado perseguido por los demás perros. Entonces, recorrió con la mirada el hermoso jardín que se extendía hasta la bella casa. Era un hombre afortunado. No tenía que responder ante nadie y controlaba completamente todos los aspectos de su vida. Así seguirían siendo las cosas. Chascó los dedos para que Bella lo siguiera hasta la casa.

Al entrar en la cocina, Luna levantó los ojos de la masa que estaba preparando.

–Habéis apagado ya el fuego, ¿no? ¿En qué estaba pensando esa chica? Parece un poco tonta, ¿no?

Resultaba ridículo, pero a Darien no le gustó aquel comentario.

–No lo creo. Sólo me pareció impetuosa.

–¿Sí? Pues a mí me parece más bien un poco retrasada. No obstante, esperemos que haya aprendido la lección.

Darien se preguntó por qué defendía a una mujer a la que no conocía y que, efectivamente, se había comportado de un modo muy estúpido. Atravesó la casa y se dirigió a la parte delantera, desde la que se vislumbraba una enorme pradera de césped y un primoroso jardín.

Entró en el salón y se sirvió un whisky. Entonces, se sentó en un sillón y encendió una enorme televisión con el mando a distancia. Después de cambiar de canal varias veces durante un rato, apagó la televisión, vació el vaso y se dirigió a su despacho.

La sala estaba decorada con un estilo muy masculino, sin adornos superfluos. Una enorme estantería cubría una pared desde el suelo hasta el hecho y el resto del espacio quedaba dominado por un imponente escritorio de estilo clásico. El despacho resultaba acogedor cuando Luna se ocupaba de que hubiera un buen fuego ardiendo en la chimenea. En verano, no obstante, tenía simplemente un aire funcional.

Se sentó al escritorio, pero no pudo empezar a trabajar. Recordó que cuando llegó a la casa para pasar el fin de semana, Luna le había contado que en el pueblo se comentaba que una mujer había comprado la casa del guardés y que vivía en ella sola. Además, hasta la fecha, no parecía haber recibido visita alguna. A Darien no le había interesado especialmente. Se había imaginado automáticamente que se trataba de una mujer de mediana edad o una jubilada que buscaba un poco de paz.

Pero la ocupante de la casa del guardés distaba mucho de ser una mujer madura. Era joven, atractiva y, evidentemente, tenía un fuerte carácter. ¿Por qué una mujer así habría elegido vivir en un lugar tan aislado? ¿Trabajaba? ¿Dónde? ¿Quién era Serena Tsukino y por qué no le gustaban los hombres? Tal vez en realidad era él quien no le gustaba y no el género masculino en su totalidad.

Ese pensamiento le preocupó. La ira se apoderó de él y le hizo agarrar rápidamente un expediente. No le importaba en absoluto quién era Serena Tsukino ni por qué había decidido irse a vivir a un bosque.

Probablemente no volvería a hablar con aquella mujer. De hecho, en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo allí jamás había querido confraternizar con los vecinos. Aquél era su remanso de paz, el lugar en el que podía ser él mismo sin preocuparse por el resto del mundo.

En Londres sí se relacionaba con mucha gente, y allí era donde se ocupaba de sus asuntos de negocios... y también de otros asuntos.

Abrió el archivo y lo examinó, aunque sin leerlo su contenido en realidad. Había dado por terminada su última relación la semana anterior. Amy había sido una pareja perfecta. Era una abogada de prestigio y aguda inteligencia. Desgraciadamente, Darien no se había percatado que a ella le parecía perfectamente aceptable compartir sus favores con otros hombres cuando no estaba con él. A Darien no le gustaba tener varias relaciones a la vez ni compartir a sus amantes y así se lo había hecho saber.

Amy le había dicho que era un falso y le había arrojado un cóctel a la cara. Le había espetado que cuál era la diferencia entre acostarse con otros hombres antes y después de una aventura, o durante la misma.

Los dos sabían que no buscaban un futuro juntos, se divertían y el sexo era fantástico. ¿Por qué no podía dejarse llevar y disfrutar? Otros hombres lo hacían.

Darien la había mirado al rostro y, en aquel momento, había sentido cómo desaparecía por completo el deseo que sentía hacia ella. No quería ocupar el lugar en el que otro hombre había estado la noche anterior. Tan sencillo como eso. Daba y esperaba fidelidad mientras duraba la relación.

Sonrió tristemente y decidió que debía centrarse en la cuenta Furuhata. Tenía que comprobar las cifras cuidadosamente porque algo no le había encajado cuando las examinó en su lugar de trabajo. Su instinto raramente le fallaba.

Así fue. Unos minutos más tarde, encontró un par de discrepancias que fueron suficientes para despertar dudas en él sobre la absorción que se le estaba proponiendo. Analizaría las cuentas más cuidadosamente cuando regresara a su despacho.

Cerró el archivador y se mesó el cabello con una mano. Entonces, notó un leve aroma a humo y frunció el ceño. Volvió a sus pensamientos anteriores. Era difícil entender a las mujeres. Amy se lo había recordado, aunque no necesitaba que le insistieran mucho. Eso se aplicaba a todas las mujeres, incluso a las fierecillas de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes. Ciertamente, tenía el carácter a tono con el color de su pelo. Sonrió. Le gustaban las mujeres con carácter. A menudo, hacía que la vida resultara interesante. Jamás había comprendido a los hombres a los que les gustaban las mujeres dóciles y asustadizas.

Estiró las largas piernas y agarró otro archivador. Se sentía algo enojado consigo mismo por haber permitido que un pensamiento así lo distrajera. En cuestión de segundos, se sumergió en los papeles que tenía delante de él. Todo lo demás se desvaneció, aunque el ligero aroma a humo aún seguida prendido en el aire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Qué vergüenza! Pobrecita... –dijo Rei. A pesar de sus palabras, su tono de voz sugería más interés que compasión–. Ese tipo debe de ser bastante rico si esa mansión es tan sólo el lugar donde pasa los fines de semana...

–No tengo ni la más mínima idea.

–¿Es joven o viejo?

–¿Y qué tiene que ver su edad con nada? –replicó Serena. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber mencionado el episodio ocurrido el fin de semana a su hermana. Había pasado por su casa para tomar un café con ella y charlar. Tendría que haberse imaginado que Rei no se conformaría con una mera mención a lo ocurrido.

–Bueno, sólo quería saber si está bueno. Eso es todo.

–Es un hombre, Rei –dijo Serena con una sonrisa–. No un sándwich.

–¿Pero lo está o no lo está?

–¿El qué?

–De buen ver. Ya sabes. Como un queso.

–No me he fijado. Además, seguramente esté casado. Los hombres de cierta edad, atractivos y ricos son los que primero se comprometen.

–Entonces, está bueno.

Serena decidió cambiar de tema del único modo en el que no podía fallar.

–Bueno, ¿has terminado ya la habitación del bebé? ¿Puedo ir a verla?

Lanzó suspiros de admiración al ver la bonita habitación infantil, decorada de color amarillo limón y blanco y en la que había más juguetes de los que un niño pudiera nunca desear. Tras examinar con delicia las minúsculas prendas que componían el guardarropa del bebé, se marchó antes de que Rei pudiera retomar la conversación anterior.

El tiempo había cambiado a principios de semana y los días se habían ido haciendo más fríos. El mes de octubre había empezado con un desagradable viento y fuertes chubascos. Comenzó a llover de nuevo cuando iba a mitad de camino, y en esa ocasión lo hizo con insistencia. Cuando llegó a su casa, bajó del coche y se metió rápidamente en su hogar.

Después de varios días peleándose con el viejo fogón había conseguido aprender a encenderlo, pero llevaba toda la semana sin hacerlo. Se había limitado a tomar comidas preparadas que podía calentar en el microondas. Se dirigió inmediatamente al salón para encender la chimenea y, mientras se preparaba una taza de té en la cocina, decidió que su prioridad en aquellos momentos era instalar calefacción central en la casa tan rápidamente como pudiera. La chimenea resultaría muy agradable como detalle adicional, pero resultaba insuficiente como el único medio de calentar la casa.

Regresó al salón y echó un par de leños más a la chimenea. Entonces, subió a su habitación para ponerse unos vaqueros y un jersey más cálido. Tras hacerlo, se sentó en la cama a pesar del frío y se miró en el espejo.

Había sido una semana agotadora en el trabajo y aún se estaba acostumbrando al largo trayecto que tenía para volver a casa. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos, como tampoco lo era el cambio que se había producido en su vida en aquellos últimos doce meses y sobre todo en las dos últimas semanas, desde que llevaba viviendo en su casa. Se preguntó por qué no había tenido el valor de dejar a Seiya antes y comenzar su nueva vida sin él. Por qué se había esforzado tanto en que el matrimonio funcionara incluso después de comprender que se había casado con un monstruo. Un atractivo y encantador monstruo que la había engañado tan completamente como lograba engañar a todo el mundo.

¿Por qué? Sabía perfectamente el porqué. Seiya era un maestro y había conseguido moldearla y manipularla a su voluntad tan sutilmente que Serena no se había dado cuenta de su poder hasta que fue demasiado tarde. La convenció de que no valía nada, de que era una inútil que no podría arreglárselas sin él, y ella lo había creído completamente. Ingenua de ella, había confiado en el que era su esposo.

Se levantó de repente y se dirigió al espejo. ¿Qué había sido lo que había atraído a Seiya de ella aquella noche, hacia ya seis años? Había otras chicas más guapas en la discoteca. Sin embargo, la había elegido a ella. Serena se había mostrado encantada. Se había enamorado perdidamente de él desde la primera cita. Siete meses más tarde, sus padres murieron y, cuando Seiya le pidió que se casara con él justo después del entierro, ella aceptó enseguida. Necesitaba el amor y el consuelo que él pudiera darle para combatir la pena que la embargaba. Un mes después, se habían convertido en marido y mujer. Y ella se había visto atrapada en una trampa.

«Las prisas nunca son buenas». Eso le había dicho una amiga cuando Serena anunció la fecha de boda, pero, en aquel momento, ella había estado demasiado enamorada y demasiado destrozada por la muerte de sus padres como para atender a esa advertencia.

Sacudió la cabeza al recordar la muchacha ingenua que había sido entonces. Bajó la escalera y regresó al salón para comprobar cómo iba el fuego. Entonces, volvió a la cocina para prepararse otro té. Decidió que tostaría los gofres que se había comprado para cenar delante del fuego cuando hubiera brasas.

Acababa de terminar de prepararse el té cuando alguien llamó con tan violencia a la puerta, que estuvo a punto de dejar caer la taza. Muy nerviosa, se dirigió a la puerta principal y la abrió. Se quedó asombrada al ver al alto hombre que apareció frente ella y que parecía estar tan enojado como cuando lo vio por primera vez.

–¿Se ha dado cuenta de que la chimenea está ardiendo? –le preguntó Darien muy secamente.

–¿Cómo dice? ¿De qué está usted hablando?

–Mire.

Darien le agarró el brazo y tiró de ella para sacarla al exterior. Entonces, señaló hacia el tejado. Unas enormes llamas iluminaban el cielo de la noche.

Serena se soltó y contempló la escena asombrada. Nunca había vivido en una casa con chimenea y no sabía que las chimeneas pudieran prenderse.

–Ya he llamado a los bomberos y deberían llegar enseguida –dijo él. Justo en aquel momento comenzó a oírse el sonido de una sirena.

–¿Ha llamado a los bomberos? ¿Es que no se va a apagar solo? No echaré más leña.

–¿Habla en serio? Podría perder toda la casa. ¡La chimenea está ardiendo, por el amor de Dios!

–Pero se supone que las chimeneas deben de tener llamas y fuego en su interior. ¿Cómo ha podido prenderse de esa manera?

–¿La limpió y la deshollinó antes de que encenderla?

–¿Limpiarla?

–Santa María...

Darien cerró los ojos con un gesto que hizo que Serena quisiera pegarle una patada en las espinillas, pero justo entonces llegaron los bomberos. El fuego estuvo apagado media hora después.

Serena entró en la casa y contempló la devastación de su salón. No se dio cuenta de que Darien estaba a su lado hasta que él dijo:

–¿Qué es lo que tiene usted con el fuego?

Serena no encontró palabras para poder responder. Sabía que, si lo intentaba, se echaría a llorar. Todo a su alrededor estaba lleno de hollín y agua. Avanzó hacia la chimenea y tomó la fotografía de sus padres. Limpió el cristal y se la pegó contra el pecho antes de volverse a mirarlo.

–Gracias... gracias por llamar a los bomberos –dijo recordando que el jefe de bomberos le había dicho que había estado a punto de sufrir una catástrofe–. Quiero empezar a limpiar todo esto, así que si no le importa...

–Yo le ayudaré a limpiar lo peor, pero le sugiero que deje lo demás para mañana. Las cosas no parecen tan malas después de dormir bien y de tomar un buen desayuno. ¿No tiene calefacción en la casa? Hace aquí tanto frío como fuera.

Serena miró involuntariamente hacia la ennegrecida chimenea.

–¿No tiene calefacción central? ¿Ni siquiera un calefactor?

–Todavía no, pero me ocuparé de eso muy pronto.

–Muy bien. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer –dijo, tras pensarlo un momento–, recogeremos un poco tal y como le he dicho y luego nos iremos a mi casa para tomar una buena comida y un baño calientes antes de que usted pase la noche en mi casa. La volveré a traer por la mañana y nos ocuparemos entonces de la limpieza. Al menos, tendrá más ánimos para poder enfrentarse a todo esto.

–Gracias, señor Chiba, pero no es necesario –replicó ella, mirándolo como si estuviera loco–. Me las puedo arreglar perfectamente.

–Ya he visto lo bien que se las arregla... en dos ocasiones.

–Gracias –repitió, con voz débil–, pero ahora me gustaría estar a solas. No soy ninguna niña, así que le ruego que no me trate como tal.

Serena vio cómo aquellos maravillosos ojos azules se entornaban con irritación.

–¿Es siempre tan testaruda?

–Le ruego que se vaya –insistió ella. Necesitaba estar sola para poder llorar a gusto.

Fue como hablar con una pared. De algún modo, en los siguientes minutos, se encontró cubriendo las tablas del suelo con los periódicos que Darien había ido a buscar al cobertizo. Entonces, tomó su bolso y su abrigo y cerró la puerta de su casa. Se sentía tan fría y temblorosa que resultaba más fácil acceder que protestar. Además, tenía frío y hambre, y el pensamiento de ponerse a limpiar aquella misma noche le resultaba insoportable.

No se dio cuenta de que tenía una Harley-Davidson aparcada frente a la casa hasta que atravesó el jardín.

–¿Es suya?

–Sí. Cuando vi las llamas, pensé que lo mejor era venir aquí tan rápidamente como pudiera.

–Pero si vive ahí al lado...

–Un par de minutos pueden suponer una gran diferencia en estos casos. En esos momentos, no sabía si iba a tener que sacarla de una casa en llamas. Móntese.

Serena ya se había dado cuenta de que él era mucho más alto de lo que había pensado al verlo en el muro de su jardín. Darien Chiba era un hombre muy alto y corpulento. El hecho de pensar en subirse a la moto y agarrarse a él la hacía sonrojarse, pero no podía ir andando a su lado. No le quedó más remedio que acceder. Se alegró de llevar unos vaqueros y, tras cruzarse el bolso sobre el hombro, se subió a la moto. Darien no llevaba abrigo, tan sólo unos vaqueros y una camisa por lo que, al rodearle la cintura con las manos, sintió la calidez de su cuerpo. Notó también que él se sobresaltaba.

–Tiene las manos como el hielo –dijo.

–Lo siento.

Darien arrancó la moto. A los pocos metros, él hizo entrar la moto por una verja de hierro forjado y comenzaron a avanzar por la carretera privada que conducía a la casa. Cuando después de varias curvas apareció ante ellos, la mansión le pareció a Serena un lugar imponente.

La moto se detuvo a los pies de la escalera de entrada. Serena escuchó los ladridos de los perros.

–¿Le dan miedo los perros? –comentó él mientras la ayudaba a bajar de la Harley–. Hay unos cuantos, así que esté preparada.

–Si a ellos no les importo yo... Espero que no me consideren comida.

Darien sonrió.

–Ya han cenado.

–Menos mal.

Él le agarró el brazo y la condujo escaleras arriba.

–Mi ama de llaves y su esposo regresarán en breve. Han ido a visitar a un amigo en el hospital. La cena se servirá a las ocho, pero tiene tiempo para un largo baño. Está temblando de frío.

Serena se alegró de que él abriera la puerta para no tener que responder. No era capaz de decidir si el frío aire de la noche era lo que la hacía temblar o se trataba más bien del hombre que tenía a su lado.

Al contrario de lo que había pensado, los perros no salieron corriendo hacia ella. Se acercaron tranquilamente, sin revuelo alguno.

–Se los presentaré para que pueda darles una palmadita en la cabeza. Así sabrán que es usted una amiga y que no forma parte del menú. Jamás se comen a mis amigos.

Darien tenía una expresión de alegre en el rostro y parecía estar disfrutando. Serena lo miró fríamente. No sabía por qué, pero todo lo referente a Darien Chiba le irritaba profundamente.

Tras terminar las presentaciones, los perros se marcharon liderados por una hembra llamada Bella. Serena se sintió aliviada. No era que no le gustaran los perros, sino que jamás se había relacionado con ellos, ni de niña ni de adulta. Su madre había sido alérgica al pelo de los animales y lo único que se les había permitido tener a Rei y a ella había sido un hámster.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que Darien la estaba mirando con descarada apreciación.

–Pecas –dijo–. Muchas pecas.

Serena trató de recordar que él se había mostrado muy amable con ella y que, probablemente, había salvado su casa y podría ser que también la vida. Por eso, se obligó a sonreír y dijo:

–Va con el cabello. Sin embargo, una aprende a vivir con lo que no se puede cambiar.

–¿Y no te gustan? A mí sí –afirmó él, tuteándola.

–Hay cosas mucho peores que tener que acostumbrarse a las pecas.

–Y tienes los ojos exclusivamente azules. Muy poco frecuente.

Serena decidió no permanecer quieta dejando que él la examinara. Se acercó hacia el lugar donde una imponente escalera llevaba a la planta superior.

–Es una casa muy bonita. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí?

–Poco más de diez años. ¿Te apetece algo de beber o preferirías bañarte primero? O las dos cosas, si lo prefieres.

–El baño, por favor... –dijo, tras examinar lo sucia que tenía la ropa.

–Creo que te acompañaré –afirmó él. Entonces, al ver que ella se sobresaltaba, sonrió–. No literalmente, por supuesto. Tú en tu baño y yo en el mío.

–Por supuesto –comentó ella, sonrojándose–. ¿Qué, si no?

–Eso digo yo.

Era un hombre odioso. Tenía que admitir que era amable y un buen samaritano, pero desde el primer momento sólo había dejado de reírse de ella para insultarla. Quedaba claro que pensaba de ella que no era muy inteligente.

–Te mostraré tu habitación –añadió, con voz agradable.

Se hizo a un lado para que ella comenzara a subir la escalera en primer lugar. Serena se sintió incómoda al hacerlo. No dejaba de pensar en que él estaba mirándola y no dejaba de preguntarse qué estaría pensando él. Eso provocaba que andar le resultara muy complicado.

Cuando llegaron al amplio rellano, Darien la condujo a la primera puerta a la izquierda. La abrió y la invitó a entrar.

–Deberías encontrar todo lo que necesites en el baño que hay dentro del dormitorio. Hay un albornoz y zapatillas en el armario.

–Gracias. Eres muy amable.

–Nos veremos abajo cuando termines para tomar esa copa.

Serena asintió y se metió en el dormitorio. Inmediatamente, cerró la puerta y suspiró. Había sido una locura ir allí. ¿Qué diablos se le había pasado por la cabeza? Ella no hacía ese tipo de cosas. Siempre había envidiado a las personas que se dejaban llevar por sus impulsos y corrían riesgos porque eran exactamente lo opuesto a ella. Sin embargo, que pasar la noche en casa de un vecino dadas las circunstancias no era exactamente un riesgo...

Recordó el aspecto de Darien Chiba. Tal vez no lo sería si el vecino en cuestión fuera otra persona completamente diferente. Decidió que se estaba comportando como una tonta. ¿Qué creía que iba a hacer él, por el amor de Dios? ¿Meterse en la habitación y aprovecharse de ella como el villano de las historias de seducción? Le había ofrecido cama y cena. Nada más. Debería estarle más agradecida. Y así era, pero le habría gustado que él no fuera tan...

En realidad, no podía clasificarlo. Decidió dejar de intentarlo y observó la habitación. Era preciosa. Grande y decorada con suaves tonos grises y crema y toques de marrón chocolate en la ropa de cama y en las cortinas. El baño era igualmente impresionante. La bañera de mármol marrón se hundía en el suelo y la enorme ducha era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a un equipo de fútbol.

Unas esponjosas toallas blancas estaban apiladas en una estantería de cristal, acompañadas de productos de aseo de todas las clases imaginables. El lavabo doble, el bidé y el inodoro eran también de mármol marrón, pero el suelo, paredes y techo eran del mismo color crema que el dormitorio. ¡Y ésa era tan sólo la habitación de invitados!

Cinco minutos más tarde, estaba metida en un relajante baño de burbujas. La tensión que se le había acumulado en los músculos comenzaba a desaparecer. La bañera resultaba tan cómoda y era tan grande, que Serena decidió que podría permanecer allí toda la noche.

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta. Serena se levantó tan rápidamente, que no pudo evitar que parte del agua de la bañera cayera al suelo. Entonces, agarró una toalla y se envolvió con ella.

–¿Sí? ¿Quién es?

–Soy Luna, querida, el ama de llaves de Darien. Sólo quería decirte que he hecho lo que he podido con tu ropa, pero si quieres dejarla al otro lado de la puerta cuando te vayas a la cama esta noche, la tendrás lavada mañana por la mañana.

–Oh, no... No se moleste –dijo Serena. Salió de la bañera y se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió–. Me vale así –le explicó a la menuda y amable mujer que esperaba en el exterior–. Ya me siento lo suficientemente mal al venir a esta casa tan inesperadamente como para darle más trabajo. Lo siento mucho.

–No tienes por qué. Me alegro de que Darien tuviera el sentido común de invitarte a venir después de lo ocurrido. Los hombres no siempre piensan en lo que se debe hacer, ¿verdad? –comentó, guiñándole el ojo.

–Supongo que no.

–Sin embargo, bien está lo que bien acaba. Te puedo dar el nombre del deshollinador que utilizamos nosotros si te sirve de algo. Es un muchacho muy amable y lo deja todo bastante limpio. Tampoco cobra mucho.

Serena sonrió tristemente.

–Si viera usted el estado de mi casa ahora, le aseguro que pensaría que un poco más de polvo y de hollín no importan. Yo... Me siento tan estúpida. Deben de estar todos pensando en que no tengo ni un gramo de sentido común.

Luna, que llevaba los últimos veinte minutos hablándole a su esposo de la ineptitud de los de la ciudad, chascó la lengua.

–Ni hablar de eso. ¿Cómo ibas tú a saber que había que limpiar la chimenea? Yo culpo más bien al de la inmobiliaria. Ellos deberían señalar estas cosas como parte de su trabajo. Hacen lo mínimo para ganarse su parte y ya está. Típico de la generación de hoy. Nadie se enorgullece de un trabajo bien hecho.

–Espero que no me incluya a mí en esa observación.

Cuando oyó la voz de Darien, que anunciaba que él había entrado en el dormitorio cuya puerta había dejado abierta Luna, Serena se agarró instintivamente la toalla. Durante un instante, sintió el impulso de volver a meterse en el baño y cerrar la puerta, pero se controló. Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Se había puesto una camisa y unos vaqueros limpios y tenía el cabello peinado hacia atrás. Se notaba también que se había afeitado. Decidió que era ridículo pensar que se había afeitado por ella y decidió que lo había hecho porque se afeitaba habitualmente dos veces al día. El vello negro que le cubría el torso le asomaba por el cuello de la camisa y los vaqueros negros se le ceñían bien a las caderas.

Pareció sorprenderse mucho de verla aún envuelta en la toalla.

–Veo que aún no estás lista.

–No, yo... Todavía no.

–Creo que es mejor que te dejemos para que termines de arreglarte –dijo Luna–. La cena es a las ocho, querida. ¿De acuerdo? Hay un secador en el cajón superior de la cómoda.

Mientras el ama de llaves se marchaba, Darien sonrió y le preguntó:

–¿Blanco o tinto?

–¿Cómo dices?

–Me refería al vino para la cena. ¿Blanco o tinto?

Lo único que Serena quería era terminar con aquella conversación y cerrar la puerta.

–Tinto, por favor.

–Curioso. Me habías parecido de las que prefieren el blanco.

–¿Sí? ¿Por qué? –preguntó ella, sin poder contenerse. Darien se encogió de hombros.

–Las mujeres de cierta edad prefieren normalmente el vino blanco –dijo él con una encantadora sonrisa–. Al menos eso es lo que yo he descubierto.

–¿Y de qué edad estamos hablando? –preguntó Serena entornando la mirada.

–Veinte, veintiuno...

Serena no sabía si sentirse insultada o halagada. Si la juzgaba puramente por su aspecto, estaba bien. Pero si aquélla era otra manera de decirle que parecía necia o inmadura...

–Voy a cumplir veintinueve dentro de unas pocas semanas.

–¿De verdad? –replicó él, mirándola de la cabeza a los pies–. Evidentemente son los genes...

En realidad así era. Rei parecía mucho más joven de lo que era y, en cuanto a su madre, a menudo la gente había pensado que era la mayor de las hermanas.

–Sí. Es una ventaja cuando una va cumpliendo años, pero resulta muy irritante que siempre te pidan el carné en las discotecas.

–Yo nunca he tenido ese problema –bromeó él–.Creo que cuando nací ya parecía que tenía veintiún años.

Serena se lo creía. Darien Chiba era uno de esos hombres cuya virilidad y masculinidad eran tan latentes, que resultaba imposible imaginárselos de niños. Se echó a temblar, aunque no de frío.

–Lo siento. Esta conversación está estropeando el efecto relajante del baño. Vístete y nos veremos abajo. El salón está a la derecha cuando llegues al vestíbulo.

Con eso se dio la vuelta y se marchó, cerrando a sus espaldas la puerta del dormitorio.

Serena permaneció mirando el lugar por el que él había desaparecido durante unos instantes. Entonces, buscó el secador que Luna le había indicado y se secó el cabello. Después, se puso los vaqueros y su jersey. Gracias a Luna, estaban mucho más presentables que cuando llegó a la mansión. Buscó en el bolso su neceser y se aplicó un ligero maquillaje. El resultado no fue espectacular, pero su aspecto era mejor del que había tenido en las dos ocasiones en las que había estado con Darien.

Él debía de creer que era una loca y, en realidad, no había hecho nada para convencerlo de que no era así, a pesar de que ella siempre había sido una persona sensata y contenida.

Al ver que eran casi las ocho, se estiró un poco más la ropa y trató de tranquilizarse sonriendo al espejo.

–Todo va a salir bien. Es un hombre, sólo un hombre. Ésta es sólo una noche de todas las que vas a vivir a lo largo de tu vida. No es nada del otro mundo, así que no pretendas que sea así.

Hablar sola era uno de los primeros síntomas de locura.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Darien Chiba no era un hombre dado a cuestionarse a sí mismo. De hecho, había construido su pequeño imperio apuntando a la yugular sin importarle si se equivocaba, lo que, en realidad, ocurría en raras ocasiones. Profesionalmente, estaba en la cumbre y se encontraba satisfecho con la vida en general. Entonces, ¿por qué se lamentaba de haber invitado a Serena a pasar la noche? Se lo preguntaba una y otra vez mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Bella rodeado del resto de sus perros. No tenía ningún sentido.

Apretó los músculos de la mandíbula y se tomó el último trago del Negroni que se había servido. Aquel cóctel era uno de sus favoritos y, habitualmente, se tomaba su tiempo para disfrutarlo. Sin embargo, aquella noche casi ni notó el sabor agridulce del Campari mezclado con vermú y ginebra. Se encontraba extraño consigo mismo y eso no le gustaba.

Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y frunció el ceño. Se habría apostado cualquiera cosa a que ella no tenía más de veinte años, pero Serena le había asegurado que prácticamente debía añadirle otra década a la edad que él le había calculado. No dudaba de ella. Después de todo, ninguna mujer se añade años. No. Serena tenía casi veintinueve años.

Mientras seguía rascando suavemente la cabeza de Bella, decidió que no le gustaba el modo en el que su vecina le hacía sentirse. Él había pasado ya la época de los nervios y los impulsos incontrolables por una mujer. Esos sentimientos habían muerto por completo después de Mina. Desde entonces, se había asegurado de controlar su corazón y el resto de su cuerpo. El amor verdadero, si es que de verdad existía, era algo demasiado frágil como para pode apoyarse en él.

Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la ventana para contemplar el jardín. Debía admitir que había parejas que se amaban toda una vida. Sin embargo, ¿cuántas de esas relaciones perfectas eran auténticas?

–Faltan diez minutos para cenar.

Luna interrumpió sus pensamientos. Él se dio la vuelta y asintió. Mientras observaba a su ama de llaves, decidió que no podía dudar de la fuerza y la autenticidad de lo que Artemis y Luna tenían, pero eran la excepción a la regla. Había cientos de millones de hombres y mujeres en el mundo. Existían más posibilidades de ganar la lotería que de encontrar lo que las revistas denominaban un alma gemela.

–¿Aún no ha bajado esa muchacha? –preguntó Luna alegremente.

–No. Todavía no.

Luna entró en la sala y murmuró en voz baja:

–Me pregunto lo que ha hecho que una mujer tan joven se compre la casa del guardés. Alguien de esa edad debería estar compartiendo un piso con amigas y divirtiéndose un poco. No está bien enterrarse como ella lo ha hecho aquí.

–Es mayor de lo que parece.

–¿Sí? Eso lo explica un poco más. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

–Casi veintinueve.

–¿De verdad? Vaya...

Darien sonrió. Luna se estaba esforzando mucho en no parecer interesada, pero Darien sabía muy bien que estaba pensando en emparejarlo con Serena. Llevaba muchos años decidida a encontrarle esposa.

–Olvídalo, Luna. Entre tú y yo, la señorita Serena tsukino no siente simpatía alguna hacia mí, por lo que no creo que puedas tener esperanzas en ese sentido.

–Pues no entiendo por qué después de lo mucho que la has ayudado.

–Choque de personalidades. Eso es todo. Yo no soy su tipo y ella no es el mío.

Un ligero ruido en la puerta hizo que los dos volvieran la cabeza. Serena estaba de pie junto al umbral. Darien sospechó que ella había escuchado su último comentario por el rubor que le cubría las mejillas. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, su imagen, con el cabello rubio cayéndole por los hombros, los ojos azules como el mismísimo cielo y la suave boca le provocaron un fuerte deseo. Resultaba increíble los impulsos tan primitivos que aquella joven rubia era capaz de despertar en él. Darien decidió no fingir. Mientras Luna se marchaba rápidamente, dijo:

–Lo siento. Evidentemente, se suponía que no debías oír eso. Lo que ocurre es que Luna trata de emparejarme con todas y cada una de las mujeres que se cruzan en mi camino. Debe de ser la edad. Las hormonas de la menopausia fuera de control o algo así.

–Vamos a dejar una cosa muy clara –replicó ella–. No saldría con usted aunque fuera el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra y viniera engastado en diamantes.

Una respuesta muy clara.

–Precisamente lo que yo le estaba tratando de hacer entender a Luna. Estaba tratando de ahorrarle situaciones embarazosas porque Luna puede resultar un poco... insistente cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza.

Ella siguió escrutándolo durante un instante. Darien se sintió como un insecto al que le han clavado un alfiler. Entonces, vio que ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y entraba en la sala.

–No hay problema, mientras todo haya quedado muy claro.

Darien conocía muy bien a las mujeres y sabía que aún no había salido de aguas peligrosas.

–¿Te apetece un cóctel? –sugirió mientras Serena extendía las manos hacia el fuego de espaldas a él.

–Gracias. Un margarita, por favor –dijo ella, con voz gélida.

Darien se enorgullecía de sus margaritas. Mientras se la preparaba con gran habilidad, Serena comentó:

–No me irás a decir que eras camarero en tu juventud, ¿verdad?

¿Su juventud? No se podía decir que fuera un anciano. Con una sonrisa, le entregó a Serena el cóctel. Cuando los dedos de ella tocaron los suyos, él sintió que una corriente eléctrica le subía por el brazo.

–Mientras estudiaba en la universidad, trabajé en un bar de cócteles para tener un poco de dinero –admitió–. Me gustaba ese trabajo. Me divertía mucho.

–¿En uno de esos en los que se hacen malabarismos con las botellas mientras se preparan las copas?

–Exactamente. Durante los fines de semana montábamos un buen espectáculo.

–Me imagino que sería un trabajo de ensueño para un estudiante...

–Así era. Además, las propinas eran estupendas. Muchos de los clientes eran ricos buscando un poco de diversión con sus copas.

–Y ricas también, ¿no?

–¿Es desaprobación lo que te noto en la voz?

–Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué iba a serlo?

Darien la observó con interés mientras ella se sonrojaba. Para darle un respiro, Morgan comenzó a prepararse otro Negroni y dijo:

–El otro camarero del bar y yo recibíamos proposiciones de vez en cuando, principalmente de mujeres que buscaban una aventura de vacaciones sin ataduras.

Darien se dio la vuelta y vio el gesto en el rostro de Serena antes de que ella pudiera ocultarlo

–Te he escandalizado –dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Es tu vida –replicó ella, tras darle un sorbo a su margarita.

Darien decidió decirle que, por aquel entonces, tenía novia formal y que le había dejado los ligues al chico que trabajaba con él. El hecho de que ella pensara que él era un gigoló le resultaba demasiado entretenido.

–Y, hasta la fecha, ha sido muy rica en experiencias.

En aquella ocasión, ella estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el cóctel. Darien sabía que no estaba bien, pero sentía placer escandalizándola probablemente porque se había sentido algo desequilibrado desde la primera vez que la vio. Resultaba ridículo, pero Serena lo afectaba muy profundamente, en un lugar muy íntimo que nadie había logrado nunca alcanzar. Resultaba irritante a inconveniente, pero pasaría.

–Entonces, ¿llevas diez años aquí? ¿Aún no te has aburrido? ¿No tienes planes de marcharte?

–No. ¿Desilusionada?

–¿Y por qué me iba a preocupar a mí donde vivas o no vivas? –replicó ella mientras tomaba asiento.

Estaba tan hermosa... Darien tuvo que sentarse también para reprimir los deseos de tocarla. Lo hizo en la silla que quedaba más alejada de la de ella.

–Empezamos muy mal –dijo, tras un pequeño silencio–. Y no hemos conseguido mejorar desde entonces, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que podríamos firmar una tregua? Te prometo que no haré todo lo posible por enojarte y que tú tratarás de relajarte un poco. Al menos, esto nos hará la vida más fácil la próxima vez que te rescate de un edificio en llamas o algo así.

Durante un momento, Serena no reaccionó. Entonces, una tímida sonrisa le caldeó el rostro.

–¿Acaso crees que va a haber próxima vez? Te prometo que, a pesar de mi récord de los últimos días, no soy pirómana.

–Jamás pensé que lo fueras. Tal vez algo desafortunada...

–Te lo agradezco. Con toda sinceridad, podrías haber utilizado la palabra «estúpida». Eso es lo que debe parecer.

–¿Por qué? Todos cometemos errores. La vida es una serie de experiencias de aprendizaje. Cuando dejamos de aprender, es cuando comienzan los problemas.

Serena asintió, pero, mientras Darien la observaba, se reflejó una extraña mirada en sus profundos ojos azules que lo turbó.

–¿Acaso no me crees?

–Sí, es que... Supongo que otros no son tan generosos. Algunas personas esperan que otras sean perfectas constantemente.

¿Algunas personas? Aquel comentario debía referirse a un hombre que le había hecho mucho daño.

–Supongo que en cada sociedad hay individuos que son tan egoístas o tan perturbados como para esperar la perfección. Personalmente, a mí me parece que vivir con una persona «perfecta» es el infierno en la tierra, dado que yo tengo suficientes imperfecciones como para llenar un libro.

–Sin embargo, esa clase de persona no suele ver las imperfecciones que él o ella tiene.

–¿Acaso hablas por experiencia propia? Y no tienes que responder si no quieres.

–Así es –dijo ella, con voz tranquila. Entonces, miró el reloj que había sobre la chimenea–. Es un reloj muy bonito. Muy raro.

Darien aceptó el cambio de conversación aunque se moría de ganas por saber más.

–Se trata de un reloj francés que compré en una subasta en Francia hace algunos años. El reloj está montado en una espuela y una herradura. Me gustan las cosas poco frecuentes. Las que no siguen un patrón. Las únicas.

–Ya lo veo –replicó ella. Entonces se fijó en las figuras de bronce que había a cada lado del reloj–. ¿Son esos faunos también franceses? Son muy bonitos.

–Italianos, del siglo XVIII.

Siguieron hablando de los variados objetos de decoración que había en el salón hasta que Luna asomó la cabeza para decirles que la cena estaba servida. Sin embargo, Darien no podía dejar de pensar en quién sería el hombre que tanto daño le había hecho a Serena. Si era un hombre. Tenía que serlo. Estaba seguro de ello, aunque, por supuesto, no era asunto suyo.

Agarró a Serena por el brazo y la acompañó al comedor. Luna había encendido velas y había atenuado la intensidad de las lámparas. Evidentemente, seguía empeñada en unir a la pareja.

Notó que el cabello de Serena olía a melocotón. No se trataba de un aroma muy sugerente y no entendía por qué le resultaba tan erótico. Mientras le sujetaba la silla para que ella se sentara, notó el brillo que emanaba de la rojiza melena y tuvo que resistir un fuerte impulso para no darle un beso.

«Tienes que controlarte», se dijo. No sirvió de nada. Se estaba comportando como un adolescente en su primera cita con un miembro del sexo opuesto y no como un hombre de treinta y cinco años que había compartido su vida y su cama con muchas mujeres a lo largo de ese tiempo. Su experiencia en este sentido le decía que Serena Tsukino no era la clase de mujer que se implicaría en una relación sin darle mucha importancia...

No obstante, no le parecía la clase de mujer que tuviera en mente el matrimonio. Por lo que había conseguido averiguar, el sexo masculino no ocupaba un lugar muy alto en su escala de valores. Sin embargo, tampoco le parecía que ella pudiera disfrutar de una aventura sin darle importancia alguna y dejarla atrás sin ningún problema.

–Esto es precioso –comentó ella, mirando a su alrededor con apreciación–. ¿Siempre comes con tanto estilo?

–Siempre –dijo él, contemplando la porcelana, la plata, el lino y el cristal como si los fuera a disfrutar por primera vez–. Luna se toma muy en serio sus deberes –añadió. Tomó la botella de vino tinto y sirvió dos copas, una de las cuales le entregó a Serena–. Por los deshollinadores y el buen trabajo que hacen.

Ella sonrió.

Aquella fue la primera reacción natural que había conseguido de ella y ese hecho le hizo tragar saliva. El corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza en el pecho, por lo que bebió un buen trago de vino para tranquilizarse.

Luna comenzó a servir el primer plato, salmón al estilo cajún con miel. Era una de sus especialidades. Darien observó cómo Serena daba el primer bocado, que empezó rápidamente a saborear con apreciación. Comía delicadamente. Sin saber por qué, se encontró de repente pensando en lo que se sentiría al tener aquella boca abierta bajo la suya, enterrar las manos en la sedosa melena y explorar con la lengua los oscuros recovecos de la boca. Mordisquear y lamer aquellos labios...

–Esto está delicioso –comentó ella. Al ver que Darien la estaba mirando, sonrió cortésmente pero bajó la cabeza rápidamente con un gesto cauteloso.

Una vez más, Darien no pudo evitar preguntarse qué sería lo que le habría ocurrido en su vida.

–Luna es una mezcla extraña –dijo–. A Artemis y a ella sólo les gustan las comidas más sencillas, pero su principal interés en la vida es cocinar platos fantásticos. Seguramente, en estos momentos Artemis y ella están tomando un pescado hervido con verduras.

–¿No comen nunca contigo?

–Cuando tengo invitados no. Es otra de las ideas de Luna. ¿Te gusta cocinar?

–No se me da muy bien. Durante los fines de semana, experimento en ocasiones, pero suelo confiar en el microondas durante la semana cuando estoy trabajando. Me temo que, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, se trata de comidas ya preparadas.

–¿En qué trabajas?

Darien comió lentamente mientras ella contestaba, fingiendo que no estaba pendiente de todas y cada una de las palabras.

–Entonces, ¿qué te hizo comprar la casa del guardés? Está un poco lejos de tu trabajo, ¿no?

La barrera que Serena levantó fue casi visible.

–Me gustó.

Durante un instante, Darien pensó que ella le iba a decir que se ocupara de sus asuntos, pero, después de una larga pausa, añadió:

–He compartido piso con amigas durante un tiempo y decidí que quería tener mi propia casa. Me... me gusta estar sola. Es muy importante para mí ser independiente.

–Según tengo entendido, en esa casa hay que arreglar muchas cosas.

–No tengo prisa –dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros–. Ya lo haré con el tiempo.

–Además, es muy pequeña. Preciosa, pero muy pequeña.

–Suficientemente grande para una persona.

–¿Y si conoces a alguien? –le preguntó Morgan tras dar un trago de vino.

–Conozco personas constantemente, Darien, pero eso no afecta a mi alojamiento.

Respondió con un tono de voz ligero, pero cuando agarró la copa, los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Consciente del lenguaje corporal que ella estaba utilizando, Darien se limitó a sonreír, pero no por eso dejó el tema.

–Me refiero a alguien especial. Eres una joven muy atractiva y la mayoría de las mujeres en tu situación quieren terminar encontrando una pareja y tal vez incluso tener hijos. Sería una pena reformar con tanto trabajo esa casa sólo para terminar mudándote a un lugar más grande.

–Para que conste, eso ya lo hecho. Me refiero a lo de tener pareja, ¿de acuerdo? –le espetó ella–. Esposo, todo eso. No me gustó y no tengo intención de repetir lo que considero que fue un error ahora que vuelvo a tener mi libertad. Ahora, tengo que ir al baño –añadió poniéndose de pie–. No tardaré.

Darien se levantó con ella, pero no supo qué decir. Se sentía como si alguien acabara de darle un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. La ironía de todo ello era que, seguramente, se lo había merecido.

* * *

**dos capis nuevos, me demore en actualizar, porque eh tenido cosas que hacer y llendo a comprar lo q necesito en mi universidad, me dejo mas cansada que una gata corriendo por su vida (no me pregunten de donde saque ese termino porque se me ocurrio recien jajajaja)**

**chicas espero que les haya gustado, y en unos dias nos leemos nuevamente n_n**

**besos besos **

**fer**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Serena se dirigió al cuarto de baño recriminándose su comportamiento. Se había comportado como una estúpida al contarle a Darien lo que le había contado. Y además eso de la libertad...

Cerró la puerta y se apoyó sobre el lavabo para mirarse al espejo. Vio que tenía las mejillas enrojecidas con un intenso rubor.

Seguramente, Morgan se iba a pensar que lo que ella estaba buscando era una relación sin ataduras o algo similar. Eso sería lo que pensaría cualquier hombre. Simplemente, tendría que haberle dicho que no tenía intención de concentrarse en nada que no fuera su profesión durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Con eso habría bastante. En vez de eso, le había dado una serie de detalles que los habían avergonzado a ambos. Sabía que Darien se había sentido avergonzado. Se lo había notado en la cara. Además, él no había sabido qué decir.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se volvió a recriminar su actitud. Él debía de pensar que, decididamente, era una loca. No sólo había provocado incendios en dos ocasiones, sino que le acababa de hablar sobre su desastroso matrimonio. ¿Qué diablos le ocurría? No obstante, él había preguntado.

Abrió los ojos y se dijo que no tenía excusa. Darien simplemente había estado conversando amigablemente con ella. No le había pedido detalles de su vida amorosa. El problema era que no había estado pensando con claridad. Cuando él mencionó los niños, le tocó un punto débil. Serena siempre había pensado que, algún día, sería madre. Jamás se había imaginado que sería de otro modo. Tal vez por eso había tardado tanto en dejar a Seiya, por su deseo de tener hijos y formar una familia. Cuando se decidió a pedir el divorcio por fin, se había dado cuenta ya de que prefería estar sola toda su vida a tener un hijo con Seiya.

Por supuesto, hoy en día no tenía que estar casada para tener un hijo, el mundo estaba lleno de madres solteras que se quedaban embarazadas sin tener un hombre a su lado o sin tener intención de permanecer junto al padre el resto de su vida.

Sin embargo, Serena no era una de esas mujeres. Se conocía lo suficiente para saber que era una mujer de todo o nada. Si no podía tenerlo todo, es decir, una relación permanente, hijos, una casa y todo lo demás, prefería no tener nada. Además, no se podía decir que su vida estuviera vacía. Tenía muchas buenas amigas, un trabajo que le gustaba y un hogar. El hecho de que Rei estuviera embarazada la había desestabilizado un poco. Nada más. Disfrutaría siendo tía y podría dar rienda suelta a su instinto maternal con el sobrino que no tardaría en llegar.

Salió del cuarto de baño unos minutos más tarde, cuando consiguió recuperar el control sobre sí misma. Se sentía ridícula por haberse dejado llevar por el pánico, dado que estaba segura de que Darien no había tomado sus palabras como una invitación a su cama. El problema era que no tenía mucha práctica en las conversaciones con el sexo opuesto. A pesar de que había tenido oportunidades más que suficientes, desde Seiya no había salido con nadie.

Al entrar en el comedor, vio que Darien seguía sentado en el mismo sitio. Estaba mirando atentamente su copa de vino. Durante un segundo, estudió su rostro, admirando la fuerte mandíbula, la boca perfecta y la recta nariz. Su atractivo iba más allá del aspecto físico. A pesar de ser un hombre muy masculino, no tenía nada de agresivo. Si así hubiera sido, le habría resultado más fácil no pensar en él.

Darien levantó la mirada al percatarse de la presencia de Serena. Su mirada resultó inescrutable.

–¿Es que te he ofendido, Serena? Te ruego que seas sincera.

–¿Cómo dices? –preguntó ella, completamente asombrada. Se acercó a la mesa y volvió a sentarse–. No, por supuesto que no. De verdad.

–Entonces, te he disgustado...

–Ni me has ofendido ni me has disgustado, Darien, te lo prometo. Es sólo que... No suelo hablar de lo que siento.

–¿Aún te duele hablar de ello?

Serena tomó un largo trago de vino para tratar de hacer tiempo para responder. Su propia respuesta la sorprendió.

–No sigo enamorada de él, si es a eso a lo que te refieres.

–Para ser sincero, no sé a lo que me refiero. No me había imaginado... Supongo que como pareces tan joven, no había pensado que podías haber estado casada.

–Conocí a Seiya hace seis años y nos casamos ocho meses después. Yo... fui muy desgraciada –confesó mientras observaba el vino en la copa–. Él no fue el hombre con el que yo creí que me casaba. Supe que había cometido un error terrible en los primeros meses, pero... pero pensé que, si me esforzaba, podría hacer que funcionara. Me equivoqué. Ocurrió algo... y me marché. Ya estamos divorciados legalmente. Fin de la historia –añadió. Levantó los ojos y sonrió frágilmente–. Una más de las historias de este tipo que ocurren por todo el país.

–Tal vez, pero ésta es la tuya.

–Lo era.

En aquel momento, Luna entró con el plato principal de la cena. Serena no había agradecido tanto una interrupción en toda su vida.

–Algo huele maravillosamente –dijo.

–Carne al vino tinto –anunció Luna alegremente–. Tú no estás haciendo dieta ni nada de eso, ¿verdad?

–No –respondió Serena. Había perdido tanto peso durante la ruptura con Seoya, que llevaba meses tratando de recuperarlo, y no perderlo. Se había quedado en los huesos. Jamás había sido muy voluptuosa, pero le gustaba tener curvas.

–Estupendo. No soporto a las mujeres que sólo comen lechuga. Además, de postre hay pastel de queso con toffee. Es muy pesado, por lo que no podrás comer mucho, pero es uno de los postres favoritos de Darien.

–Todos tus postres son mis favoritos, Luna.

La mujer sonrió y se marchó enseguida.

Serena miró a Darien. Se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que era un hombre mucho más complejo de lo que había imaginado en un principio. Se había conformado con etiquetarle como un simple soltero acaudalado que tenía una novia diferente cada día y un ego del tamaño de una montaña. Seguramente la primera parte era cierta, pero no se comportaba como un hombre que tuviera una alta opinión de sí mismo. Evidentemente, era inteligente y decidido, pero no tenía nada de arrogante o presumido. Y se portaba muy bien con Luna.

Frunció el ceño. Habría preferido que él se ajustara a la etiqueta en la que ella le había encasillado. Resultaba más cómodo.

–Ahora que tú sabes ya tantas cosas sobre mí, ¿y tú? ¿Has sentido alguna vez la tentación de casarte o eres demasiado sensato para eso? Me pareces uno de esos solteros empedernidos.

–Se me quitaron las ganas hace ya mucho tiempo. Decidí que yo no era la clase de hombre que pensara en los finales felices.

–En ese caso, somos tal para cual –dijo ella. Al darse cuenta de las posibles implicaciones de aquel comentario, decidió cambiar de tema– Esta carne está deliciosa. Si cenas así todos los días, me sorprende que no estés gordo.

–Sólo estoy aquí los fines de semana. El resto de la semana vivo en Londres en un apartamento. Raramente, utilizo la cocina.

–¿Comes fuera todo el tiempo?

–Voy al gimnasio casi todas las tardes y tienen un buen restaurante allí que, además, presume de servir cocina saludable. Por eso no me importa darme un buen festín los fines de semana. Al menos, ésa es mi excusa.

–No parece que te quede mucho tiempo para tener vida social –dijo antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

–Bueno, en general me las arreglo bastante bien –comentó él, con una sonrisa.

Serena estaba segura de ello. Decidió dejar la conversación a un lado y concentrarse de nuevo en su cena. Darien hizo lo mismo. Siguieron cenando, conversando agradablemente. No obstante, Serena se sentía muy tensa. Darien le resultaba un hombre muy turbador.

Luna regresó de nuevo para retirarles los platos y servir el postre. La porción de Darien era enorme.

Él sonrió.

–Luna cree que estoy creciendo y yo no voy a desilusionarla ahora, ¿no te parece?

Serena experimentó una extraña sensación, a la que no se atrevió a poner nombre.

–Ten cuidado de no crecer demasiado. Los kilos se van acumulando sin que uno se dé cuenta, ¿sabes?

–No es mi caso. Tengo el metabolismo muy rápido.

–¿Es cosa de los genes?

–Probablemente.

–¿Por parte de padre o de madre?

Darien la observó durante un instante. Ella creyó ver una cortina que se cerraba sobre aquellos ojos azules.

–Sé lo mismo que tú. Murieron cuando yo era aún demasiado joven para recordarlos.

–Lo siento. Los míos murieron unos meses antes de que yo me casara, pero sigo echándoles de menos terriblemente. Lo mismo le ocurre a mi hermana. Ella va a tener un hijo muy pronto y a mi madre le habría hecho mucha ilusión conocer a su primer nieto. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?

–No. Soy sólo yo.

Tomaron café en el salón, donde Luna les había colocado una bandeja frente a la chimenea. Cuando Darien se sentó en el sofá, Serena sintió que no le quedaba más remedio que sentarse a su lado. Lo hizo, pero cuidándose mucho de que ninguna parte de su cuerpo tocara el del él.

Tomó su café sólo sin azúcar. El fuego relucía en la chimenea y iluminaba suavemente la estancia. El ambiente era tan agradable, que Serena se sentía viva, excitada, tanto que tuvo que concentrarse para que la mano no le temblara a colocar la taza sobre el platito.

–Muchas gracias por la cena y por todo lo que has hecho por mí –le dijo a Darien–. Mañana trataré de marcharme lo antes posible para no molestar más.

–No hay necesidad alguna –replicó él–. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. En realidad, este fin de semana no iba a hacer nada especial.

–No obstante, me gustaría empezar a limpiarlo todo tan pronto como sea posible.

–Yo te puedo echar una mano...

–No. No, te molestes. Ya has hecho más que suficiente.

–Dos pares de manos harán que el trabajo sea mucho más ligero.

–No. De verdad, pero gracias –añadió Serena con una sonrisa para suavizar la tensión que se le reflejaba en la voz.

–¿Soy sólo yo o te portas así con todos los hombres?

–¿Cómo dices?

–Conmigo te comportas como si fueras una gatita. Una gatita que no sabe si morder o ronronear.

Serena se tensó inmediatamente.

–Te aseguro que no tengo intención alguna de hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. Simplemente, preferiría ocuparme de mi casa yo sola.

–Entonces, ¿no hago que te pongas nerviosa o asustada en modo alguno?

–Por supuesto que no. No digas tonterías.

–Me alegro.

Darien cambió de posición ligeramente. Serena sintió que su fachada de valentía y arrojo se resquebrajaba. Tuvo que armarse de valor para permanecer inmóvil. Resultó que él sólo iba a tomar su café. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría, por el amor de Dios?

Darien se tomó el café y se recostó contra el sofá.

–Dime –le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos–, ¿es la casa del guardés el lugar en el que tratas de ocultarte del mundo?

Acababa de dar en el clavo, pero Serena hubiera preferido andar desnuda por el pueblo antes de admitirlo.

–En absoluto. Simplemente me gustó la casa y el precio me pareció adecuado. Todo ocurrió en el momento oportuno.

–Entiendo –susurró él con incredulidad.

–No me estoy escondiendo después de mi divorcio si es eso lo que estás sugiriendo. Ni hablar.

–Me alegro.

–Sin embargo, aunque así fuera, que no es, sería asunto mío y de nadie más.

–Por supuesto.

Serena respiró profundamente.

–¿Te ha dicho alguien alguna vez que eres el hombre más irritante del mundo?

–Que yo recuerde, no, pero sí que me han dicho otras muchas cosas.

Serena se refugió en el silencio. Sabía que no podía ganar a Darien en una batalla dialéctica.

–Tal vez éste no sea el momento más adecuado para decirte esto –comentó él, tras unos minutos de silencio–, pero he contratado a un equipo de limpieza para que vaya a tu casa a primera hora de mañana. Espero que te parezca bien.

–¿Cómo has dicho? –replicó ella sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

–Vamos, ellos harán en unas cuantas horas lo que a ti podría llevarte días.

–¿Has contratado a unos desconocidos para que vayan a mi casa? ¿Cómo te atreves?

–No son desconocidos. Son profesionales de la limpieza. Pertenecen a una pequeña empresa familiar que yo he utilizado en algunas ocasiones. Son de fiar.

–Para mí son unos desconocidos –le espetó Serena. Se sentía furiosa.

–Es decir, prefieres pasarlo mal durante días a pesar de que no vas a hacerlo tan bien como ellos.

–Exactamente.

Darien la contempló durante un instante. Entonces, estiró las piernas y volvió a mirarla con exasperación.

–Evidentemente, te gusta hacer que sea casi imposible que alguien te ayude.

–No quiero desconocidos en mi casa –reiteró ella–. Lo siento mucho, pero tendrás que decirles que no pueden ir.

–Lo dices en serio, ¿verdad? De verdad prefieres hacerlo tú sola –dijo él con un cierto asombro en la voz.

–Sé que sólo estabas intentando ayudarme y te lo agradezco, pero soy más que capaz de cuidarme sola y me gusta hacer las cosas a mi manera. No quiero un equipo de limpieza en mi casa.

Darien guardó silencio durante unos minutos. Entonces, asintió lentamente.

–Está bien. Los llamaré y les diré que ya no se les necesita. ¿Te parece bien?

–Gracias –respondió ella. Se relajó un poco. Craso error.

–Por la mañana, yo iré a echarte una mano. Así me podrás decir qué es exactamente lo que quieres hacer. ¿Te parece bien?

Serena lo miró fijamente. Después de rechazar su propuesta sobre el equipo de limpieza, no le parecía que pudiera rechazar de nuevo su ayuda. Además, Darien parecía ya dar por hecho que iba a ayudarla.

–No quiero volver a rechazar tu ayuda –respondió, frunciendo el ceño.

–Y no lo estás haciendo –dijo él con una sonrisa–. Prueba uno de los bombones de chocolate negro con la cereza encima. Están deliciosos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Está bien. Había mentido sobre lo del equipo de limpieza, pero había sido tan sólo una mentira piadosa, perfectamente aceptable dadas las circunstancias.

Después de un par de horas de dar vueltas en la cama, Darien perdió toda esperanza de dormir y decidió ir a darse una ducha. Mientras estaba bajo el chorro de agua fría, con la cabeza levantada para recibir el agua de pleno, descubrió que no podía dejar de pensar en la muchacha de cabello rubios y hermosos ojos azules que dormía bajo su techo.

Ella jamás habría aceptado que él la ayudara a limpiar su casa al día siguiente sin una pequeña mentirijilla. Después de todo, le estaba haciendo un favor. Se había llevado a su casa un maletín lleno de documentos que necesitaban su atención. No se trataba de que no tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

Cerró el agua, se mesó el cabello y salió de la ducha. El cuarto de baño, al igual que su dormitorio, estaba decorado en blanco y negro, lo que le daba a la suite un aspecto lujoso y moderno a la vez.

Después de secarse con una toalla, se dirigió al dormitorio completamente desnudo, se lanzó sobre las sábanas negras y encendió la enorme televisión que tenía en la pared. Recorrió varios canales hasta que terminó por arrojar el mando al suelo con un gruñido de irritación. Sin poder evitarlo, pensó en los últimos instantes que había pasado con Serena antes de que la dejara en la puerta de su dormitorio.

Había querido besarla tan desesperadamente que no entendía por qué no lo había hecho. Podría haber sido un beso suave, ligero, nada especial. Un intercambio de amistad que simplemente enfatizaría el hecho de que quería comportarse hacia ella como un vecino. No hubiese querido que ella se pensara que estaba tratando de seducirla. Efectivamente, Serena se comportaba casi todo el tiempo como si estuviera resentida con los hombres. No le habría gustado incomodarla aún más.

La verdad era que no había confiado en sí mismo a la hora de besarla. Le daba la sensación de que, cuando sintiera los labios de Serena contra los suyos, sus problemas podrían incrementarse aún más.

Lanzó un suave gruñido y se puso de pie. Se puso su albornoz negro. Si no podía dormir, lo mejor era que se preparara café y se fuera a trabajar a su despacho. Se había llevado a casa los detalles de una fusión que estaba considerando y quería tener todos los puntos bien claros antes de la reunión que tenían el lunes por la mañana. Sus principales intereses empresariales tenían que ver con la compraventa de empresas, siempre para sacar beneficio. Sin embargo, ese proyecto era algo diferente. Un amigo de la universidad se había dirigido a él para pedirle ayuda. Su amigo poseía un negocio de fabricación de cristal, que pertenecía a su familia desde hacía generaciones. Desgraciadamente, el negocio estaba pasando por serios problemas económicos. La propuesta era que, por una parte de los beneficios, Darien debía proporcionar los fondos suficientes para reflotarla. Sin embargo, él no estaba dispuesto a participar en el negocio sólo porque se tratara de un amigo. Necesitaba revisar cuidadosamente los papeles para saber si realmente le convenía.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Vio que la luz estaba encendida. Con mucho cuidado, se acercó y abrió la puerta cautelosamente. Serena estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes de la isla que había en el centro de la cocina, tomándose una taza de algo. Al verla cubierta con un albornoz blanco y el cabello cayéndole por la espalda, Darien sintió que se le cortaba la respiración.

–Serena –murmuró suavemente–, ¿te encuentras bien?

Ella se sobresaltó de tal manera, que estuvo a punto de caerse del asiento.

–Darien, no te había oído llegar...

–Lo siento. No quería asustarte. Simplemente me iba a preparar un poco de café–

–No, no. Claro. No me has asustado –mintió–. Es que... no podía dormir. Extrañaba la cama. Por eso he bajado a prepararme un poco de leche caliente.

Leche caliente. Darien podía darle algo mucho más satisfactorio que la leche caliente para ayudarla a dormir. No había nada como una larga sesión de sexo para relajar la tensión de los músculos.

–Yo tampoco podía dormir, pero en mi caso no se trata de la cama –comentó él–. Mi solución era preparar un poco de café y ponerme a trabajar.

Serena se sonrojó como si le hubiera leído sus ilícitos pensamientos y bajó los ojos hacia la taza que tenía en la mano. Darien la observó y se preguntó cómo sería sentir aquella mano recorriéndole la espalda en el momento en el que él la empujara al clímax. Hacer que gimiera y vibrara debajo de él. Conseguir que gritara de placer mientras la saboreaba y le daba gozo hasta el punto de que ella comenzara a gemir su nombre con completo abandono. Sabía que se complementarían muy bien. De eso estaba seguro.

Su erección despertó casi dolorosamente. Consciente de que el albornoz no podría ocultársela, se mantuvo de espaldas a Serena mientras preparaba la cafetera y charlaba con ella de cosas sin importancia. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hacía pocas semanas que desearía a una mujer de tal manera que podría llegar a hacer el ridículo por ella, una mujer que, por cierto, no sentía atracción alguna por él, le habría dicho que estaba loco.

Cuando volvió a controlar su cuerpo, sacó una lata y la abrió. En su interior, había uno de los deliciosos pasteles de frutas que preparaba Luna.

–¿Te apetece un poco? –le preguntó a Serena tras darse la vuelta–. Te aseguro que es el mejor pastel de frutas que hayas probado nunca.

–Me has convencido.

Darien cortó una generosa porción para cada uno y se sentó junto a ella. Después del primer bocado, ella dijo:

–Es fabuloso. Creía que mi madre era la que mejor preparaba el pastel de frutas, pero Luna la supera con creces.

–¿Qué les ocurrió a tus padres? ¿Fue un accidente?

Serena asintió. Con voz pausada y suave, le contó lo ocurrido. No obstante, el dolor por aquella pérdida se le reflejaba en los ojos. A Darien no le gustó el hecho de que aquella expresión pudiera afectarlo tanto. Se recordó que las circunstancias que los habían unido aquel fin de semana seguramente no volverían a producirse. Siempre y cuando él controlara su lascivia, no volvería a haber peligro aparte de unas cuantas noches de insomnio.

–Pero ahora tu hermana está esperando un bebé, ¿verdad? –dijo, tratando de llevar la conversación hacia temas más alegres–. ¿Cómo te sientes al pensar que te vas a convertir en tía? ¿Tienes ganas?

–Claro que sí –respondió ella con una sonrisa–, pero, al mismo tiempo, no me parece real. Es decir, Rei es mi hermana, la misma persona con la que discutí, me peleé y compartí secretos durante nuestra infancia. Se le está hinchando la tripa y tiene obsesión por las magdalenas de chocolate y cerezas, pero me resulta difícil creer que haya una personita en el interior de su cuerpo. Seguro que te parece una estupidez...

–En absoluto. Yo soy un hombre, no te olvides. Todo el proceso me resulta desconcertante, aparte del principio, por supuesto. Lo de los pájaros y las abejitas lo comprendí hace algunos años.

Serena se echó a reír. Mientras Darien la observaba, sintió unos deseos desesperados de besarla. Durante unos segundos, se miraron a los ojos. Cuando ella bajó los suyos al plato y se tomó un trozo de pastel con un inequívoco nerviosismo, Darien comprendió que había estado en lo cierto.

Igual que le ocurría con ella, a Serena no le resultaba en absoluto indiferente. Ese hecho presentaba un abanico de nuevos problemas.

Cuando Serena regresó a su dormitorio, todo lo que la leche caliente había conseguido desapareció en cuestión de segundos. Darien la había acompañado a la puerta, le había deseado cortésmente buenas noche y había desaparecido en dirección a su dormitorio sin mirar atrás. Ella, por su parte, tuvo que apoyarse contra la puerta porque las piernas le temblaban tanto que podía caerse al suelo.

Darien Chiba no la atraía.

–No –se dijo en voz alta, como si estuviera tratando de convencer a alguien–. Ni hablar.

No tenía intención de empezar una relación con un hombre y ciertamente mucho menos con uno como Morgan. Si volvía a salir con un hombre, tendría que ser uno tranquilo, sosegado, con el que pudiera llegar a un acuerdo sobre cualquier tema. Morgan no encajaba con esta descripción de ninguna de las maneras.

En realidad, él no le había pedido una cita ni se la pediría. Además, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber la clase de mujer que Darien se llevaría a la cama cuando tuviera necesidad. Sin duda, sería una mujer muy hermosa, sexy y seguramente muy inteligente. No le parecía la clase de hombre que se contentara sólo con un cuerpo. Esperaría recibir estímulos mentales a la vez que físicos por parte de su pareja.

Se apartó de la puerta y se dirigió a la cama. Se tumbó y se dijo que, desde un principio, había estado completamente segura de que era una locura acudir a su casa. Una de las razones por las que había comprado aquella casa era porque estaba alejada de todo y de todos.

Levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Agradecía mucho la ayuda que Darien le había prestado y no quería herir sus sentimientos de ninguna manera, pero resultaba esencial que su vida volviera a ser suya y que hasta las decisiones más pequeñas dependieran de ella. Llevaba demasiado tiempo tratando de agradar a los demás. Estaba decidida a no ceder ni un gramo de su autonomía en el futuro.

Respiró profundamente y se puso de pie. Iba a cepillarse los dientes y a meterse en la cama. Si Darien insistía en ayudarla a limpiar su casa al día siguiente, le daría las gracias sinceramente cuando hubieran terminado y eso sería el fin de... Trató de encontrar una palabra que describiera lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no pudo encontrarla.

–Lo que sea... –musitó de mal humor mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

Serena se despertó. Los rayos del sol entraban a raudales por la ventana. Aún medio dormida, se recriminó por no haber echado las cortinas la noche anterior, pero, cuando miró el reloj, se sentó en la cama como movida por un resorte. ¡Eran las diez! ¿Cómo podía ser tan tarde? Se apartó el cabello del rostro y volvió a mirar el reloj. Pues sí. Eran las diez.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y se dirigió corriendo al cuarto de baño para lavarse. En menos de cinco minutos estaba lista para bajar, vestida y con el cabello recogido con una coleta alta. La noche anterior, Darien mencionó que solía desayunar a las ocho los fines de semana. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Además, resultaba evidente que Luna esperaba que desayunara con él. Una vez más, había vuelto a equivocarse.

La casa estaba tranquila cuando Serena abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y bajó rápidamente la escalera. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la planta de abajo, vio que Darien estaba en una de las butacas del enorme vestíbulo. Acababa de dejar la revista que, evidentemente, había estado leyendo hasta la llegada de Serena.

–Lo siento mucho. Jamás duermo hasta tan tarde. Espero que Luna no se haya enojado conmigo...

–Tranquila. En esta casa, los fines de semana se acoplan a los que viven en ella y no al revés. Evidentemente, terminaste por encontrar cómoda la cama.

En realidad, Serena no había podido conciliar el sueño hasta el alba, aunque no por la cama, sino por el hombre que estaba frente a ella.

–Sí, gracias.

–Artemis se ha llevado a Luna a hacer la compra después de que yo lograra persuadirla de que éramos perfectamente capaces de prepararnos el desayuno. Si no te importa, sugiero que desayunemos en la cocina. Resulta más fácil y Luna no está aquí para oponerse.

–Claro que no me importa, pero deberías haber desayunado antes...

–¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? –preguntó él mientras los dos se dirigían a la cocina–. Bueno –comentó él mientras abría el frigorífico–. Hay zumo de naranja, pomelo, manzana y mango, uvas negras y arándanos. ¿Qué prefieres?

–¡Vaya! ¿Y no tienes de piña? –bromeó ella.

Darien la miró. Parecía envuelto por la dorada luz del sol, que entraba a raudales por la ventana. Los pantalones negros y la camisa blanca le daban un aspecto elegante, pero la calidez que emanaba de los ojos azules y la sonrisa que le fruncía los labios hicieron que a Serena se le detuviera el corazón.

–_Touché._

–Tomaré el de uvas negras, por favor –dijo, cuando pudo encontrar la voz para hablar.

Se sentó a la mesa, que estaba preparada para dos, aunque estaba segura de que no lo había hecho Luna. Había una cesta de lo que parecían panecillos caseros y una bandeja de mantequilla en el centro. De repente, Serena se sintió hambrienta.

–¿Puedo? –le preguntó a Darien cuando éste le llevó el zumo. Se refería a los panecillos.

–Por supuesto. Los ha preparado Luna esta mañana. En esta casa no se compra el pan.

–Te trata como a un niño mimado –dijo mientras tomaba un bocado de pan–. Completamente mimado.

–Tienes razón –replicó él. Había comenzado a preparar beicon y huevos. El aroma era delicioso–. Y que continúe mucho tiempo.

Desayunaron sentados el uno junto al otro en la cocina. Satisfecha, ella se estiró como una gata.

–No me había comido tres huevos de una sentada nunca –comentó mirando a Darien–. No es bueno, ¿sabes?

–¿El qué? ¿Comer?

–No. Comer demasiados huevos.

–Supongo que eso significa que has estado escuchando a los expertos –comentó él–. Deja que pasen unos años y te dirán que te tienes que tomar una docena al día o algo así. Sus consejos cambian cada día. Todos los días alguien dice algo diferente.

–Entonces, ¿cómo se sabe lo que está bien?

Darien la miró a los ojos. De repente, ya no estaban hablando sobre los consejos sobre la salud.

–Tienes que seguir los impulsos de tu corazón –dijo, suavemente, sin dejar de mirarla–. Siempre con el corazón.

–¿Y si el corazón te defrauda y te lleva por el mal camino? –le preguntó ella, tras una pausa–. ¿Qué es lo que pasa entonces?

–En la vida no hay garantías –reconoció Darien–, pero, ¿cuál es la alternativa? ¿Vivir con miedo y no experimentar jamás la libertad de vivir la vida?

–En realidad, los huevos no son muy importantes para mí –dijo ella, volviendo al tema original–. De hecho, podría vivir sin ellos.

–Una pena. ¿Y qué pasa si te despiertas un día dentro de muchos años cuando ya es demasiado tarde y eres ya una anciana muy apegada a tus costumbres y lamentas todos los desayunos que no tuviste nunca? ¿Qué pasará entonces?

–Al menos, tendré controlados los niveles de colesterol.

–¿Y el control es importante para ti?

–Sí, probablemente tanto como lo es para ti –replicó Serena. Darien acababa de poner el dedo en la llaga, pero, en aquella ocasión, no iba a dejar que se marchara de vacío. Recordaba perfectamente su conversación del día anterior.

Darien sonrió.

–Vaya –dijo–. Supongo que yo mismo me he puesto la trampa.

Serena se levantó.

–Te ayudaré a recoger para que esté todo ordenado cuando Luna regrese de la compra.

–No hace falta. No tardaremos ni un minuto en cargar el lavavajillas. ¿Por qué no vas a recoger tus cosas y te reúnes conmigo en el vestíbulo para que podamos ir a tu casa a empezar con la limpieza?

Serena dudó. Sabía que no quería que Darien fuera a su casa. Resultaba incómodo y peligroso, pero también estaba segura de que él ya había tomado la determinación de echarle una mano.

La expresión de su rostro debió de hablar por sí misma porque él repitió muy suavemente:

–Ve a por tu bolsa, Serena.

Trabajaron muy duramente durante el resto del día hasta últimas horas de la tarde. A la una, Luna llegó con el almuerzo, pero, aparte de eso, no se tomaron ningún descanso. Serena tuvo que admitir que Darien hizo el trabajo de diez hombres y, a las siete de la tarde, la casa estaba más limpia de lo que nunca lo había estado.

Luna insistió en que ella iba a preparar la cena. Serena tuvo que admitir que no le importó que así fuera. Se duchó y se lavó el cabello sin poder dejar de pesar que Darien estaba sentado en los escalones del jardín tomándose una taza de café. Se sentía agotada por haberse pasado todo el día trabajando y por no haber dormido mucho la noche anterior, por no mencionar también la tensión que sentía al estar con él.

Salió del cuarto de baño envuelta en toallas de la cabeza a los pies y subió corriendo a su dormitorio aunque sabía que Darien jamás se aprovecharía de ella. No era de esa clase de hombres.

Se vistió rápidamente con unos pantalones de lino color crema y un jersey de cachemira celeste que le había costado un ojo de la cara hacía unos meses. Tras secarse el cabello, se lo dejó suelto y se aplicó un ligero maquillaje. Por último, se puso unos aros en las orejas y unas gotas de perfume en las orejas y en las muñecas. Quería tener un aspecto fresco y atractivo, pero no quería que pareciera que se estaba esforzando demasiado. Respiró profundamente y se miró en el espejo. La ansiedad se le reflejaba en el rostro. Chascó la lengua con irritación. Por el amor de Dios, ¡si parecía un conejo asustado!

Sonrió un poco. Mucho mejor. Iba a cenar con Darien. Eso era todo. Cuando pasara aquella noche, dudaba que volvieran a encontrarse. De hecho, ella misma se aseguraría de que así fuera. Darien sólo iba a aquella casa los fines de semana y ella podía evitar estar en su casa en esos días hasta muy tarde, al menos durante un tiempo. En su trabajo, se requerían empleados que trabajaran los sábados en un nuevo proyecto en Redditch y los domingos podía ir a visitar a sus amigas o a Rei. Todo saldría bien.

Además, no esperaba que Darien tratara de verla. ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? Pertenecía a un mundo muy diferente al de ella. Por eso no quería que él pensara que estaba por allí los fines de semana con la esperanza de encontrarse con él. Eso sería la máxima humillación.

Darien seguía sentado en los escalones cuando bajó al salón. Tenía los ojos cerrados. No se había duchado y la camisa blanca que se puso aquella mañana ya no lo era. Willow se acercó a él silenciosamente y permaneció un instante a su lado, observándolo. Tenía el cabello algo revuelto, ya que lo llevaba algo más largo que el típico hombre de negocios, y manchas de suciedad en el rostro. Bajo la camisa se adivinaban unos fuertes músculos en torso y brazos. Tenía el aspecto de alguien que se ganaba la vida trabajando físicamente. Duro, fuerte, corpulento. Seiya era alto, pero esbelto, de una belleza clásica.

Asombrada por el hecho de estar comparando a los dos hombres, hizo un ruido que despertó a Darien.

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha pasado?

–Nada. Nada en absoluto.

–¿Nada? Serena, me estabas mirando como si fuera la reencarnación del diablo.

–Por supuesto que no. Eso te lo has imaginado...

–Dímelo...

–No hay nada que decir. Yo... estaba pensando que tal vez a tus empleados les costaría reconocer a su impecable jefe esta noche. Eso es todo –dijo. No se le ocurrió nada mejor.

–No te creo. ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me mires de ese modo? Perdóname, pero creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.

–Nada. En realidad no es nada. Tú no has hecho... Has sido muy amable conmigo.

–Por eso quiero que me lo digas –insistió Darien–. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

–En mi ex marido –confesó ella, por fin. Darien entornó los ojos.

–Por lo poco que me has hablado de él, yo diría que no se trata de un cumplido. ¿Es que nos parecemos? ¿Es eso?

–No, no se trata de eso. Al menos, no me recuerdas físicamente a él. De hecho, es más bien lo contrario.

–Entonces, ¿qué te ha hecho pensar en él?

–Seiya era muy guapo –dijo–. Encantador. Sin embargo, era todo falso. Una fachada. El verdadero Seiya...

Sacudió la cabeza y se echó a temblar. Al verlo, Darien se levantó y la tomó entre sus brazos. Todo ocurrió rápidamente, tanto que Serena se dejó envolver y cerró los ojos antes de apoyar la cabeza contra el torso de Darien. Sintió que la boca de él le rozaba lo alto de la cabeza con el más ligero de los besos antes de murmurar:

–No pienses en él. Ese hombre ya no puede hacerte daño. Se ha terminado. Ya no puede controlarte, Serena.

–Lo sé, pero...

No podía evitar, de vez en cuando, recordar la última noche en su apartamento junto al que entonces era su esposo. Tal vez debería haber seguido el consejo de Rei e ir a un psicólogo para hablar de lo ocurrió, pero se había sentido decidida a no considerarse una víctima. Seiya ya no podía hacerle daño. Todo había terminado.

Se apartó de Darien y le dijo:

–Tú no te pareces en nada a él. Era eso en lo que estaba pensando, te lo prometo. No te pareces en el aspecto ni en ninguna otra cosa.

–Bien...

Darien volvió a estrecharla suavemente entre sus brazos. El beso fue muy suave, la clase de beso con el que había fantaseado cuando era una colegiala. Las sensaciones que experimentó eran tan dulces, tan sensuales, que resultaban completamente adictivas. Sintió que una deliciosa calidez le recorría el cuerpo y la obligaba a separar los labios. Se vio arrastrada por un instinto tan fuerte, que resultaba abrumador.

Se apretó contra el firme torso de Darien. El corazón de él latía con fuerza y sentía su excitación. Resultaba embriagador saber que él la deseaba. En aquellos momentos, era lo único que importaba. Ella también lo deseaba.

Darien le enredó los dedos en el cabello y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras la besaba con más urgencia. La atrajo hacia sí suavemente mientras profundizaba el beso de tal manera que Serena se sintió como si ya estuvieran haciendo el amor allí mismo, de pie. Ese pensamiento debería haberla escandalizado, pero no fue así.

–Serena...

Algo en el modo en el que pronunció su nombre, hizo que ella comprendiera lo mucho que lo deseaba. Allí mismo. En el suelo de su salón...

De repente, sintió como un jarro de agua fría al comprender lo mucho que estaba perdiendo el control. Se apartó de él al tiempo que trataba de tomar aire.

–No... –susurró–. No quiero hacer esto. Lo siento, pero no quiero... Yo no soy así...

Darien se quedó completamente inmóvil. Durante un instante, algo se le prendió en los ojos azules. Entonces, quedó completamente velado. El control que ejercía sobre sí mismo resultaba casi insultante. Asintió y dejó que se le dibujara una suave sonrisa en los labios.

–No hay problema. Atribuyamos esto a uno de esos momentos de locura, ¿de acuerdo? Te aseguro que estás a salvo conmigo. En mi diccionario, no significa no.

–Yo... no quería hacerte pensar que...

–No he pensado nada. Está bien.

–Lo que quiero decir es que...

–Basta ya. ¿De acuerdo? Como te he dicho, ha sido uno de esos instantes de locura que ocurren a veces entre miembros del sexo opuesto. Ahora, no sé tú, pero me podría comer un caballo. ¿Qué te parece si vamos ver qué ha preparado Luna esta noche para cenar?

Serena lo miró a los ojos. No podía ni siquiera adivinar lo que estaba pensando. Resultaba más fácil tomar sus palabras tal y como él las había dicho. Además, no sabía cómo explicarle lo que ni siquiera podía explicarse a sí misma. Si alguien le hubiera dicho aquella mañana que iba a desear que Morgan la poseyera con cada poro de su piel, se habría echado a reír. En aquel momento de absoluta sinceridad consigo misma, supo que había sabido que iba a ocurrir aquello desde el principio, desde el momento en el que puso los ojos en él, pero no había querido reconocer la atracción que aquel hombre ejercía sobre ella.

Sabiendo que no podía enfrentarse a la verdad, se armó de valor y dijo:

–No suelo dar señales equivocadas. Quiero que lo sepas. Jamás me he acostado con ningún hombre aparte de mi ex.

–Si estás tratando de decirme que no eres la clase de mujer que se mete en la cama con cualquier hombre, eso ya me lo había imaginado. Aún estás tratando de organizar tu vida después de tu ruptura, eso ya lo veo, por lo que no tienes que torturarte tan sólo por un beso. Sólo ha sido eso. Un beso. Olvídalo, Serena. Yo ya lo he hecho.

Sin embargo, al menos para ella, no había sido sólo un beso. Había sido una introducción a un reino que jamás hubiera imaginado ni siquiera que existía. Había estado muy enamorada de Seiya, al menos al principio, pero él nunca había conseguido acostándose con ella lo que Darien con un beso.

–Tienes razón –dijo, tan ligeramente como pudo.

–Por supuesto que sí.

Cerró las puertas del jardín y se volvió de nuevo hacia Serena. Entonces, se inclinó sobre ella para besarle ligeramente los labios con los suyos.

–Somos amigos –dijo, tomándola del brazo y acompañándola hacia el exterior de la pequeña casita–. Relájate. No tienes nada que temer de mí.

Serena respiró profundamente y trató de ignorar lo que el cálido tacto de la piel de Darien le estaba haciendo a su equilibrio. Podría ser que no tuviera nada que temer por parte de él, aunque lo dudaba, pero tenía mucho que temer de sí misma en lo que se refería a ese hombre. Tenía que recordarlo y mantenerse alerta. Morgan se había mostrado muy amable con ella y le estaba muy agradecida, pero él era mucho más de lo que se apreciaba a primera vista. Mucho más.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

A la mañana siguiente, Serena se despertó en su cama y escuchó el suave eco de las campanas de la iglesia del pueblo llamando a la misa de domingo. La luz del sol iluminaba la habitación, pero el ambiente era tan frío cuando se levantó de la cama, que tuvo que bajar rápidamente a la cocina envuelta en una gruesa bata.

Se preparó café y tras servirse una taza se dirigió hacia el salón. El sofá y el sillón seguían algo húmedos por la limpieza del día anterior, por lo que abrió las puertas del jardín y se sentó en los escalones tal y como él había hecho. Hacía más calor allí que en la casa. Darien le había dado el número de teléfono de un fontanero la noche anterior para que pudiera pedirle presupuesto para la calefacción central antes de que llegara lo más crudo del invierno.

Darien...

Se mordió el labio inferior con gesto pensativo. Él se había comportado como un perfecto caballero después del beso. Cenaron la maravillosa comida que Luna les preparó y estuvieron charlando un rato mientras se tomaban un café antes de que él la acompañara a la puerta de su casa. La había agarrado del brazo mientras recorrían la corta distancia que separaba las dos casas y, aunque ella había sabido que se trataba tan sólo de un gesto casual, le había parecido demasiado íntimo. Ya en la puerta, se había preparado para un beso de bienvenida, que no se había producido. Ni siquiera en la mejilla.

Frunció el ceño. En realidad, no era que hubiera querido que él la besara. Sabía que, en lo que se refería a Morgan, estaba jugando con fuego. No. Era mejor mantener las distancias. Eso era exactamente lo que él había hecho. Bien.

Se terminó el café y fue a por otra taza. Se volvió a sentar en el mismo sitio, sintiéndose cada vez más irritable. Era ridículo. E hipócrita, que era el rasgo que más odiaba en las personas. No podía insistir en que Darien se mantuviera alejado de ella, para luego desear que hiciera todo lo contrario. Resultaba injusto y caprichoso por su parte. Sin embargo, ¿por qué no había mencionado él que volvieran a verse? ¿Por qué se había marchado sin decir palabra?

«Porque eres tan sólo una vecina a la que ha echado una mano».

En ese caso, no había tenido derecho alguno a besarla como lo había hecho. Había sido muy injusto.

Se estaba comportando de un modo ridículo. Él le había explicado que ese beso había sido una de esas cosas que pasaba de vez en cuando entre miembros del sexo opuesto. Nada más. No era culpa de Darien que aquella hubiera sido la experiencia más increíble y sorprendente de su vida y que la hubiera dejado deseando más, mucho más.

Los latidos del corazón se le aceleraron violentamente. Se colocó las manos sobre el pecho para tratar de calmarlo. De tranquilizarse.

Cerró los ojos para tratar de conseguirlo. Él había dicho amigos y eso era exactamente lo que eran. Amigos. Vecinos. Nada más. Nada menos. Algo más sería desastroso.

No tenía derecho alguno a sentirse defraudada. Ningún derecho, pero, no obstante, así era. Más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, lo que sólo demostraba que ella había estado en lo cierto cuando se dijo que Darien Chiba era peligroso para ella y que debía evitarlo a toda costa.

–Entonces, ¿no se quedó otra noche? –dijo Luna con desaprobación.

Darien apretó los dientes, pero cuando habló, su voz sonó tranquila y controlada.

–No, Luna, no.

–¡Qué pena!

–¿Pena?

–Creo que sí. Me parece una buena chica.

–Ya, pero a mí me gustan las malas, Luna. Deberías saberlo ya.

–¿Y cuándo vas a volver a verla? –insistió el ama de llaves mientras le servía el desayuno.

Darien terminó el café antes de contestar.

–No tengo ni idea. Cuando ella necesite que yo la rescate de un fuego o algo similar. Eso es lo que parece.

–¿De verdad que no has quedado con ella para volver a verla? –le preguntó Luna, con indignación. Tenía las manos en las caderas–. Es una mujer encantadora. ¿Por qué no?

–¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo, Luna? –replicó él, aunque él mismo se lo había preguntado en repetidas ocasiones. La respuesta no le gustaba. Serena podría complicar su vida controlada y autónoma, algo que él no necesitaba en absoluto. De hecho, le aterraba por completo–. Es sólo una vecina que necesitaba que le echara una mano. Ésa es la razón por la que vino aquí en primer lugar.

–Tal vez, pero parecía que os llevabais bien...

–Se mostró cortés y agradecida, pero creo que estás exagerando con lo de llevarnos bien. Además...

Se preguntó si era acertado seguir.

–¿Qué?

–Nada –respondió. Entonces, decidió sincerarse. Al menos, así conseguiría evitar que Luna siguiera tratando de emparejarla con ella–. Ella no está buscando ninguna clase de relación. Estuvo casada y creo que el divorcio no fue amistoso. No sale con ningún hombre y tiene la intención de seguir así.

–Vaya... Bueno, tal vez sea un poco cautelosa, pero es mejor que esas descaradas que hay hoy en día. Eso es algo que no puedo soportar en una mujer. El descaro.

–Te recuerdo que es tan sólo una vecina, Luna. Y tomaré tostadas con el beicon y los huevos, por favor.

–Te aseguro que si dejas escapar a ésta, te arrepentirás. Sólo te dijo eso, hijo mío.

Darien se estaba empezando a hartar.

–¡Por el amor de Dios, Luna! No puedo dejar escapar lo que no tengo. Punto final.

Con esto, se colocó el periódico delante de la cara.

No disfrutó de su desayuno y el periódico estaba lleno de tonterías. Muy irritado, decidió salir a darles un largo paseo a los perros para ventilarse un poco y poder trabajar aquella tarde.

Se puso una cazadora de cuero y se marchó de la casa con los perros unos minutos después. Poco después de abandonar su finca, tomó un sendero que discurría entre los campos. Mientras caminaba, no hacía más que asegurarse que todo iba bien. Nada había cambiado. Su mundo seguía su curso y todo seguía bajo su control.

Siguió diciéndose lo mismo durante el resto del paseo. Cuando llegaron a casa, estaba listo para almorzar. Se tomó una buena porción del rosbif que Luna había preparado y desapareció en su despacho para trabajar durante el resto de la tarde. Cuando volvió a salir, ya estaba anocheciendo.

Se encontró con Luna en el vestíbulo. Llevaba una bandeja con una humeante taza de café y unas deliciosas galletas caseras de mantequilla.

–Pensé que te apetecería tomar algo –dijo–. Trabajas demasiado.

Darien ocultó una sonrisa. Aquél era el modo que tenía Luna de decirle que lo había perdonado.

–Gracias, pero iba a salir –dijo. Comprendió en aquel mismo instante que había tenido la intención de ir a visitar a Serena desde el momento en el que abrió los ojos aquella mañana–. No sé cuándo regresaré, así que no te preocupes por la cena. Me tomaré un sándwich o algo así cuando regrese. El asado de mediodía fue más que suficiente para alimentar a un hombre durante veinticuatro horas.

Se marchó antes de que Luna pudiera preguntarle algo incómodo. Por alguna razón, tomó la Harley. Habría sido demasiado evidente si se hubiera marchado andando. No resultaba fácil engañar a Luna.

Cuando llamó a la puerta de la casa de Serena, el corazón le latía tan fuerte como una taladradora. La puerta se abrió y esperó que su nerviosismo no resultara demasiado evidente. Serena lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

–Sólo me estaba preguntando si se te había secado ya el sofá y todo lo demás –dijo. No se le ocurrió una excusa mejor.

–Siguen... algo mojados.

–¿Tienes frío? –le preguntó al notar que ella llevaba puesto un grueso jersey y unos pantalones vaqueros.

–No he podido encender fuego.

–Conozco un pub muy agradable cerca de aquí que prepara unas comidas deliciosas. La Harley espera.

Serena parpadeó un par de veces como si estuviera tratando de recuperar la compostura. Entonces, se mesó el cabello con un gesto nervioso.

–¿Esto... esto es lo que tú consideras ser amigos? –preguntó ella, con una carcajada.

–Claro –mintió–. Te lo juro.

Se miraron durante un instante antes de que ella bajara los ojos. Darien no sabía si le gustaba a Serena o no, pero no se podía decir que le fuera indiferente.

–También se considera ser un buen vecino. En esta parte del país, esto se tiene en mucha consideración. Es parte del código de honor de esta zona y es algo que ha de respetarse.

Serena sonrió y el deseo se apoderó de Darien

–Está bien. Entra un minuto mientras me cambio. No puedo ir a ninguna parte vestida con esta ropa tan vieja.

Cuando entró a la casa, Darien sintió el frío que reinaba en la casa. Se quedó de pie, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. La casa era un congelador. Volvió a preocuparse por ella cuando instantes antes se había asegurado que no era asunto suyo. Serena le había dejado muy claro el día anterior que estaba al mando de su vida. Además, estaba seguro de que no apreciaría esfuerzo alguno por su parte para cambiar la situación. Tenía que respetarlo.

Serena reapareció por fin.

–¿Lista?

–Es muy amable por tu parte, Darien...

–Te aseguro que jamás hago algo que no quiera hacer, Serena –dijo. Entonces, sonrió para tratar de suavizar las palabras mientras la ayudaba a ponerse una cazadora–. Soy un hombre egoísta típico. Nacemos así.

–Al menos eres sincero –replicó ella, sonriendo también–.

–Intento serlo. Sí... Creo que lo soy. Al menos la mayor parte del tiempo.

–En ese caso, supongo que no está mal para ser un hombre... aunque he descubierto que las mujeres suelen decir mentiras piadosas más frecuentemente que los hombres para no herir los sentimientos de las personas.

Salieron al exterior y Darien indicó el lugar en el que estaba aparcada la Harley.

–Espero que no te importe el modo de transporte, pero no tardaremos mucho y muy pronto esta belleza se verá recluida en el garaje si empieza a llover tanto como el invierno pasado.

–¿Qué clase de coche tienes?

–Coches. En plural. Un Aston Martin y un Range Rover –respondió mientras le entregaba el casco y la ayudaba a montarse–. ¿Estás bien? Pues agárrate fuerte. Fuerte de verdad. No seas tímida.

Darien se volvió para mirarla y sonrió antes de encender el motor.

–No estoy muy acostumbrada a montar en moto –dijo ella, algo preocupada–. ¿A qué distancia está el pub?

–No demasiado lejos.

En realidad, tardaron diez minutos en llegar. El pub era una preciosa casita de techo de paja. Se sentaron a una mesa cerca de la chimenea. Morgan regresó con dos medias pintas y los menús.

–¿Ya no tienes frío? –le preguntó tras tomar un trago de su cerveza.

–Estoy mucho mejor. Pero tengo hambre.

–El cerdo frito con salsa de cebollas rojas está muy bueno aquí, pero los filetes también son excelentes –comentó él–. Traen la carne de la carnicería del pueblo, aunque puede que prefieras pescado o un _risotto_...

–El cerdo frito me parece bien.

Serena se metió el cabello detrás de una oreja, lo que parecía indicar que estaba en estado de alerta. Darien se preguntó si alguna vez bajaba la guardia. Fuera como fuera, resultaba difícil conocer a Serena Tsukino, pero, a juzgar por el tórrido beso que habían compartido el día anterior, merecería la pena.

Sabía que todo aquello era una locura. Entonces, ¿por qué había ido a buscarla para cenar cuando aquella relación tenía visos de salir mal? Sabía por qué. Deseaba hacerle el amor más de lo que lo había deseado en mucho tiempo. Sentía un hambre que lo corroía por dentro y que lo acompañaba desde la primera vez que la vio. Si se la llevaba a la cama, tal vez conseguiría aliviar aquella necesidad tan primaria y ella dejaría de aparecer en sus sueños todas las noches.

–¿Entonces quieres el cerdo? –le preguntó, al ver que se acercaba la camarera–. Que sean dos.

Cuando volvieron a quedarse a solas, ella comentó:

–Este sitio es muy agradable. ¿Vienes aquí con frecuencia?

–Algún fin de semana que otro, cuando Artemis y Luna se van a visitar a sus parientes en el norte. Luna siempre me deja comidas preparadas, pero suelo fallar en lo de ponerlo en el horno para calentarlo. Me pongo a trabajar y, casi siempre, la comida está prácticamente incinerada cuando me acuerdo de que la puse en el horno.

–Luna te quiere mucho, ¿verdad?

–Sí. Igual que me ocurre a mí con Artemis y ella. Nos llevamos muy bien.

–Sí. Son personas muy agradables. Son lo que mi padre hubiera denominado gente humilde y sin pretensiones.

El hecho de que le importara que a Serena le gustaran Luna y Artemis suponía otra señal de advertencia para Darien, pero, una vez más, decidió no prestarle atención.

–Háblame de tu padre –dijo–. ¿Te sentías unida a tu madre y a él?

–Mucho. Rei también.

–¿Cómo eran? Como padres, quiero decir.

–Eran estupendos –comentó. Parecía incómoda y le dedicó una mirada incierta que Darien no tardó en comprender.

–No me hace daño oír hablar de los padres de otras personas –mintió–. Me gustaría que me hablaras de ellos si no te resulta demasiado doloroso hacerlo.

–No. Rei y yo hablamos de ellos con frecuencia. ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

–Por el principio. Desde que eras una niña con trencitas y encajes blancos.

Serena sonrió y se relajó un poco.

–Yo nunca fui de esa clase de niñas. De las que llevaba encajes blancos, me refiero.

–¿Pero sí llevabas trenzas? ¿Y tenías muchas pecas?

–Sí. Muchas pecas.

–En ese caso, te imagino con trenzas, un mono vaquero, rodillas llenas de costras y dedos manchados de tinta. Y con unas cangrejeras.

–Ahora estás más cerca de la verdad –comentó ella. Tomó un trago de cerveza y se dispuso a comenzar su historia–. Mi madre era ama de casa y mi padre tenía un trabajo de oficinista. Todo era muy tradicional...

Serena le habló de su casa, de las vacaciones familiares, de cómo su hermana y ella se habían llevado un cangrejo a casa porque estaban desesperadas por tener una mascota y de cómo después de aquello sus padres les compraron a cada una un hámster... Darien la escuchaba atentamente, completamente fascinado. No obstante, de vez en cuando tragaba saliva cuando algo de lo que ella contaba provocaba en él un anhelo del pasado...

La conversación concluyó naturalmente cuando la camarera les llevó la cena. No obstante, Darien recordó algunos momentos de su vida, de su pasado. Había tenido que vivir con parientes varios, que lo aceptaban de mala gana durante unos meses. Se sintió ignorado, descuidado... La independencia que se le obligó a tener desde muy temprana edad le había llevado donde se encontraba en aquellos momentos. Sin aquella infancia, jamás habría llegado a donde se encontraba en aquellos momentos.

Él no necesitaba a nadie. Se las había arreglado muy bien durante más de tres décadas y así era como le gustaba. No necesitaba a nadie, pero el deseo físico era un asunto completamente diferente y algo absolutamente natural. Deseaba a Serena. Más y más. No sabía lo que tenía aquella mujer que le hacía arder de deseo, pero fuera lo que fuera, le había dejado completamente anonadado. Lo admitió por fin. Sintió alivio al hacerlo.

Aquello ocasionaba una serie de problemas. El principal sería tratar con una mujer vulnerable, no la clase de mujer a la que él estaba acostumbrado y que podía ser tan cruel como él. Fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiera hecho el idiota de su ex marido, las heridas seguían abiertas. Tenía que alejarse. Al menos durante un tiempo.

El problema era que no sabía si podía hacerlo.

–... está buenísimo.

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que Serena le había hablado y de que no se había enterado de gran parte de lo que le había dicho.

–¿Cómo dices?

–He dicho que el cerdo está buenísimo –comentó ella. Parecía molesta de que él no la hubiera estado escuchando.

–Está tan bueno, que siempre pierdo la concentración durante los primeros bocados... soy un glotón, lo admito.

Serena sonrió, pero una ligera sombra de duda permaneció en sus ojos. A Serena no le gustó y aquello le incomodó aún más. ¿Cuándo le había importado a él este tipo de cosas? Eso demostraba que estaba en lo cierto. Tenía que alejarse de Serena y dejar de flirtear con el desastre. Había muchas mujeres esperándolo, agradables y sin complicaciones, sin ninguna clase de bagaje emocional. ¿Por qué buscarse problemas?

* * *

**perdon, perdon la demora, es que me entretuve todo el dia haciendo otras cosas u.u y recién ahora me acorde que me tocaba actualizar TT_TT.**

**chicas quería avisarles, no se si leen o no leen o no saben de "lo prohibido se me vuelve tentativo", pero se me ocurrió las mas hiper mega ultra genial tonta idea de editarlo nuevamente u.u... se que puede que me demore mas o no, pero quería avisarles :D, asi que**

**besos besos **

**fer**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Entonces, dormiste en su casa después de que él te fuera a buscar en un caballo blanco...

–En realidad, se trataba de una Harley.

–... y te rescatara –siguió Rei, sin inmutarse por la interrupción–. Entonces, él te ayuda a limpiar tu casa y te invita a su casa a para cenar.

–En realidad, fue Luna quien me invitó.

–Luego, aparece al día siguiente por la noche para invitarte a cenar. ¿Y tú dices que es sólo un vecino? Venga ya, Serena. Por lo que me has contado no es ningún idiota al que le falte la compañía femenina y que se aferre a la primera mujer a la que conoce. Evidentemente, ese tipo está muy bueno y es un ligón. No frunzas el ceño.

–Y tú no hables así. No lo conoces. ¡Un ligón, dices! –exclamó indignada.

–¿Tiene o no tiene una vida social muy activa?

–Supongo que sí.

–¿Te ha dado la impresión de que es célibe?

Serena miró a su hermana sin saber qué decir. Habían pasado varios días desde que salió a cenar con Darien y ella los había llenado con trabajo y más trabajo. El hecho de llegar a casa exhausta la ayudaba a dormir y evitaba que pensara demasiado en Darien.

–Creo que te estás haciendo una idea equivocada sobre esto, Rei.

Rei examinó a su hermana por encima de la taza de chocolate caliente que se estaba tomando. Era viernes a la hora de comer y Serena se había pasado por su casa para comer con ella y charlar.

–¿Y cuál es la idea acertada entonces, según tú? le preguntó Rei tras dejar la taza sobre la mesa.

Ojalá lo supiera. No quería empezar una relación con un hombre, pero desde que conoció a Darien no había podido dejar de pensar en él y eso la estaba volviendo loca. Además, se había pasado la noche del domingo anterior con una mezcla de terror y nerviosismo por el hecho de que él pudiera insinuársele cuando la llevara de nuevo a su casa.

Al ver que, una vez más, se despedía de ella con un casto beso en la mejilla, se había sentido totalmente destrozada.

–Te he dicho que Darien es sólo un vecino, Rei. Un amigo. Alguien con el que salir a tomar una copa.

–¿Te ha besado? Te ha besado, ¿verdad? –dijo Rei, al ver que ella no respondía–. Te ha besado.

Resultaba inútil negarlo.

–Una vez, pero los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en que se trataba de un error y ya está.

–¿Fue eso antes o después de que fuera a buscarte a tu casa para llevarte a cenar?

–Antes...

–¿Ves? Regresó a por más. ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Venga ya, Serena!

–Rei, fuimos a cenar. Luego él me acompañó a casa, me dio un beso en la mejilla y nada más. Si eso es pasión, yo soy una mona del zoo. Además, no me ha pedido que nos volvamos a ver. De hecho, me pareció que se alegraba de alejarse de mí. De todos modos, sabe que no me interesa una relación y él no es de la clase de hombres que se golpea la cabeza contra un muro para conseguir algo.

–¿Qué clase de hombre es?

Masculino. Viril. Fuerte y amable al mismo tiempo, una combinación letal. Podría decir muchas cosas de Darien...

–Es un hombre muy ocupado –dijo–. No tiene tiempo que perder –añadió. Rei levantó una ceja con gesto irónico–. Pues así es –añadió. Entonces, se puso de pie–. Tengo que marcharme. Gracias por invitarme a comer.

–De nada. Déjame que te diga una cosa más y luego me callaré para siempre.

Serena miró a su hermana con aprensión. Conocía aquel tono de voz y, fuera lo que fuera lo que Rei iba a decirle, estaba segura de que no le iba a gustar.

–Seiya fue el mayor error que has cometido en toda tu vida y estás mucho mejor sin él. Sin embargo, lo que sería un error aún mucho mayor sería permitir que él influyera en el resto de tu vida impidiéndote volver a abrirte al amor. El amor podría venirte de nuevo dentro de diez años, pero podría no hacerlo. O podría ser mañana. No hay nada garantizado en esta vida. Sólo te pido que no te cierres a nada. Nada más. No te pierdas la oportunidad de algo genial.

Serena miró a su hermana con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Entonces, dejó que ella la abrazara. Luego, se apartó de repente y miró inmediatamente el vientre de Rei.

–¡Menuda patada! La he sentido. ¿Lo hace a menudo?

–Muy a menudo, especialmente cuando me tumbo a dormir. Nicolas está convencido de que vamos a tener un futbolista de talla mundial. Si es una niña, se va a llevar una buena sorpresa...

Las dos hermanas sonrieron. Por fin, Serena se despidió y se marchó para volver a su trabajo. Por mucho que quisiera a Rei no sintió marcharse. El interrogatorio había sido demasiado riguroso.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo en su puesto de trabajo sintió que la melancolía se apoderaba de ella. Sentir el poder de una nueva vida en el vientre de Rei le había hecho recordar una vez más que ella se iba a perder la oportunidad de tener una familia propia. ¿Estaba dejando que Seiya siguiera influyéndola en el presente, controlando sus decisiones y sus planes para el futuro? Nunca antes lo había considerado de aquella manera, pero tal vez Rei tuviera razón.

El pánico se apoderó de ella. De repente, se sintió como si se estuviera ahogando. No. No podía arriesgarse a equivocarse una vez más. Había creído que Seiya la amaba, que iban a envejecer juntos con sus hijos y sus nietos, que él la protegería y la adoraría. En vez de eso...

Tragó saliva al recordar y tuvo que controlar la respiración para tranquilizarse. En vez de eso, se había erigido en protagonista de una pesadilla, cuya culminación había amenazado con destrozarla. No podía volver a pasar por eso.

Cerró los con fuerza, pero aún podía ver el rostro airado de Seiya, escuchar sus insultos mientras estrellaba el plato contra el suelo. Algo tan insignificante como unas patatas que estaban duras había significado el final de un matrimonio, aunque, si no hubiera sido eso, habría sido otra cosa. En aquel momento, el control que ejercía sobre ella era obsesivo y Serena ya vivía aterrada ante la idea de desagradarle en algo. Había perdido la confianza. No era ni una sombra de lo que había sido. Seiya le decía que era una inútil en la cama, que no era digna de que la mirara, que era estúpida y aburrida.

Ella lo había creído todo. Sin embargo, aquella noche algo saltó dentro de ella. Le gritó y le dijo unas cuantas verdades que le dolieron mucho.

Fue la primera vez que él recurría a la violencia física. Cuando le pegó, Serena le devolvió el golpe. Comenzó a pegarle con todas sus fuerzas cuando él la inmovilizó contra el suelo. Los vecinos llamaron a la policía y, cuando llegaron, ella casi había perdido el conocimiento, pero estaba lo suficientemente lúcida como para darse cuenta de que, si no hubiera sido por la llegada de la policía, la intención de Seiya había sido violarla. Este pensamiento fue lo que más le horrorizó.

El divorcio fue rápido. Él ni siquiera se opuso. Comprendió que había ido demasiado lejos y que ya no podía dominarla. El amor que Serena había sentido por él se había convertido en odio y él lo sabía.

Abrió los ojos y miró los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa, pero sin verlos. ¿Cómo era posible que algo tan bueno se hubiera convertido en una pesadilla, en una mentira de principio a fin? Unos meses después del divorcio, una amiga le dijo que había oído que Seiya se había vuelto a casar, aparentemente con alguien de su trabajo. Su amiga también le había sugerido que se murmuraba que Seiya había estado viendo a esa chica cuando aún seguía casado con Serena. Ésta había mirado a su amiga a los ojos y le había dicho que aquella chica tenía toda su compasión. Era cierto. Así era. Nadie se merecía a Seiya.

Decidió que no podía seguir pensando. Tenía trabajo que hacer. Además, Darien no le había vuelto a pedir que salieran juntos.

Fue la última en marcharse de la oficina a las seis en punto. Tras despedirse del guardia de seguridad, se dirigió a su coche. Recordó que al día siguiente iba a ir el deshollinador para limpiarle la chimenea y que por la tarde iba a ir el fontanero que Darien le había recomendado para darle presupuesto sobre la calefacción central.

Aquella noche, sin embargo, su casa seguiría siendo fría y húmeda.

Ese hecho no mejoró su estado de ánimo mientras se preparaba un bocadillo y una bebida caliente en la cocina. Decidió irse a la cama temprano, como siempre con un jersey, calcetines y tres botellas de agua caliente. Se quedó dormida inmediatamente y se despertó justo antes de que el despertador sonara a las ocho. Tenía la nariz helada, pero el resto del cuerpo estaba tan calentito que temía levantarse y enfrentarse al frío que reinaba en la casa.

Se lavó, se vistió y desayunó y se dispuso a esperar al deshollinador. La lluvia de los días anteriores había dado paso a un luminoso día de otoño, lo que hizo que mejorara su estado de ánimo. Su casita volvía a gustarle mucho y el futuro ya no era el agujero negro que le había parecido la noche anterior. La vida era buena y se sentía afortunada.

No obstante, no estaba del todo segura de si podría volver a confiar en un hombre ni de dar el paso que Rei le había sugerido el día anterior. En cierto modo, ya no le parecía algo tan urgente y estaba segura de que el tiempo se ocuparía de solucionarlo. Se encogió de hombros ante sus cambios de opinión y preparó café. Estaba tomándose una taza cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Completamente segura de que sería el deshollinador, abrió la puerta diciendo:

–Me alegro tanto de verle...

Entonces, sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago y que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

–Gracias. No esperaba una bienvenida tan cálida –comentó Darien.

–Creía que era el deshollinador –susurró, sonrojándose–. Estoy esperándolo.

–No lo estropees...

–Yo... Llegará dentro de un minuto...

«Por el amor de Dios, tranquilízate», se dijo.

–Entra –añadió–. Acabo de preparar café, si te apetece... Y en la cocina tengo tostadas y mermelada. –Suena bien.

–El tipo que me recomendaste para lo de la calefacción central va a venir esta tarde –comentó, en tono informal–. Me pareció muy amable por teléfono.

–¿Taiki? Sí, es un buen tipo –replicó Darien–. Te hará un buen trabajo.

–Aparentemente, acaba de tener una cancelación de un trabajo y cree que podría empezar la semana que viene si nos ponemos de acuerdo en un precio.

–Menuda suerte.

Serena se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar el café. Cuando se volvió para mirarlo y lo vio en el umbral de la puerta, sintió que un profundo temblor le recorría el cuerpo.

–¿Solo o con leche?

–Solo, gracias.

Tras preparar los dos cafés, se dirigió a Darien con la intención de que los dos fueran a sentarse al salón. Sin embargo, él no se apartó de la puerta. Le quitó la taza de las manos y le recorrió el rostro con la mirada.

–¿Sabes que llevo pensando en ti toda la semana? No he pensado en nada más que en ti.

Serena lo miró sin comprender. Había pronunciado aquellas palabras como si estuviera enfadado.

–¿Acaso esperas que me disculpe?

–No. Tan sólo que me escuches mientras te explico algo. ¿Lo harás?

Serena no tuvo que responder. La llegada del deshollinador se lo impidió.

–Tengo que dejarle entrar.

–En ese caso, me quedaré hasta que se vaya, si no te importa.

–Está bien –dijo ella antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

La siguiente hora fue la más larga de su vida. Al final, el señor Yaten recogió todas sus cosas y se marchó sin ensuciar lo más mínimo el salón de Serena. En el momento en el que la puerta se cerró, Morgan la miró a los ojos y, durante un instante, Serena sospechó que estaba tan nervioso como ella. Entonces, descartó la idea. Darien Chiba jamás se ponía nervioso.

–Bien –murmuró, como si continuaran normalmente la conversación sin que hubiera existido un lapso de una hora–, tal y como yo lo veo, éste es el problema.

–¿Problema?

–Está bien, dificultad, si lo prefieres. Somos vecinos, lo que significa que tenemos muchas posibilidades de vernos de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, el... la dificultad real no es ésa. Existe una atracción entre nosotros. Los dos lo sabemos. Disfrutamos de la compañía del otro y aquí es donde verdaderamente está el problema. Lo siento, la dificultad. Tú acabas de salir de una relación muy conflictiva y no estás buscando un hombre que comparta tu vida, ¿verdad?

–Así es. Y tú no te comprometes emocionalmente más allá de una aventura a corto plazo, lo que a mí me parece muy frío.

–Pero no niegas que hay una atracción entre nosotros.

No lo había hecho. Debería hacerlo, pero no lo había hecho.

–Como te dije antes –prosiguió Darien–, llevo toda la semana pensando en ti. Dormido o despierto y eso... eso no me suele pasar. Yo me paso toda la semana en Londres, tú en Redditch, pero, en los fines de semanas, no podríamos ver alguna vez. Nada importante. No te estoy sugiriendo que espero que me calientes la cama, aunque me gustaría si quisieras hacerlo. De hecho, me encantaría.

–Yo... Eso no es posible...

–Ya me había parecido –dijo él, con una sonrisa–, pero espero que tengas la invitación en cuenta.

Darien estaba flirteando con ella y lo hacía muy bien. Evidentemente, había practicado mucho.

–Yo... yo creía que había dejado muy claro que no quiero salir con nadie. No después de lo que me ha ocurrido.

–Sí, sí. Lo hiciste. Me lo dejaste muy claro.

Serena contuvo el aliento al notar que él le colocaba una mano sobre el costado, y luego la otra. No fue un gesto agresivo, sino más bien lo opuesto. Sin embargo, cuando empezó a sentir su fuerza y su vitalidad, Serena experimentó tanto pánico como si él fuera a hacerle el amor.

–Estoy seguro de que no puede haber nada malo en el hecho de que disfrutemos el uno de la compañía del otro. Yo no espero nada de ti y tú no esperas nada de mí. Simplemente podemos ver cómo nos va. Nos lo podemos tomar con calma. ¿Qué te parece?

Con Darien tocándole la piel, Serena no podía pensar. La tentación era demasiado grande. Quería sentirse cuidada, amada, adorada, mimada, todo lo que podría hacerle decir adiós para siempre a lo vivido con Seiya. Sin embargo, no tenía garantía alguna de que una relación con Morgan fuera a ser mejor. Seiya había sido el encanto personificado antes de que se casara con él. Había aprendido que eso no significaba nada.

–No soy tu ex marido –dijo él–. Métetelo en la cabeza. Me gustas, Serena. Me gustaría hacerte el amor, no lo voy a negar, pero yo juego limpio. Sabes que yo no me comprometo para siempre y eso no va a cambiar. Si sólo podemos se amigos, que así sea. Nunca se sabe. La chispa que hay ahora entre nosotros podría apagarse con el tiempo.

–Vivimos el uno junto al otro –afirmó ella–. ¿Y si acabamos mal? ¿No hará esto que nos sintamos incómodos?

–No –susurró él. Entonces, le besó suavemente la punta de la nariz.

–Tú podrías conocer a alguien...

–Conozco a personas todo el tiempo, Serena.

–Me refiero a una mujer, a alguien con la que puedas tener una relación... completa. Que quiera lo que tú quieres.

–Te aseguro que una amistad puede superar cosas peores que ésa. Bien. Ya ha llegado el momento de tomar una decisión –afirmó. La estrechó entre sus brazos, pero, en aquella ocasión, le besó los labios suavemente antes de profundizar el asalto. Cuando la boca de Darien abandonó la suya para deslizarse sobre su mejilla, sobre su garganta, antes de regresar a los labios para un beso final, sintió una fuerte calidez por todo el cuerpo. Entonces, él dio un paso atrás y la soltó. Serena se sintió completamente perdida.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices?

–¿Has dicho que no habrá sexo?

–He dicho que no espero que te metas en la cama conmigo. No he dicho nada sobre besarnos o abrazarnos o muchas otras cosas... agradables.

–¿Besas a tus amigas de ese modo?

–Sólo a las que tienen el cabello rubio como el mismo oro, los ojos celeste y la piel llena de pecas.

Serena sabía que había cientos de razones por las que no debía empezar una relación con Darien. En primer lugar, ella podría terminar sufriendo. Por otro lado, ¿por qué no podía salir y divertirse en compañía de un hombre? Era muy joven. Además, fuera Darien lo que fuera, al menos había sido sincero con ella. Sabía exactamente el terreno que pisaba con él. ¿Podría decirle que no y dejar que él desapareciera de su vida para siempre?

–No veo nada malo en que nos conozcamos un poco. Resulta... agradable saber que tengo un amigo cerca por si lo necesito.

–Mucho. De hecho, a mí me parece genial.

–Además, la casa está un poco alejada. Si tengo una urgencia...

–Puedes llamarme a cualquier hora del día o de la noche.

–Esto resulta muy tranquilizador para una mujer que vive sola...

Observó a Darien y sintió una vez más el magnetismo que emanaba de él. Iba a tener que andar con mucho cuidado si quería resistirse a su magia. Para él, aquello no iba a ser nada más que un breve interludio, un juego. Suponía que el hecho de que se hubiera negado de entrada a acostarse con él suponía un desafío.

Sin embargo, mientras ella no lo olvidara nunca, podría hacerlo. Quería hacerlo. Quería conocer mejor a Darien, descubrir su pasado y averiguar qué era lo que le había convertido en el hombre duro y cínico que era. Era un hombre fascinante. Magnético. Carismático. Serena deseaba estar con él durante un tiempo.

Había sido completamente sincera con él. Darien sabía que no tenía intención alguna de acostarse con él. Siendo así, no tenía nada que perder. Nada en absoluto.

¿O sí?


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Serena y Darien cenaron aquella noche en un pequeño restaurante situado en una pequeña ciudad a unos treinta kilómetros de distancia. Cuando él llegó a la casa a buscarla, iba conduciendo un Aston Martin. El hermoso coche se añadió a las preocupaciones que la atenazaron en el momento en el que se marchó de su casa tras tener la conversación. Darien pertenecía a otro mundo. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? Todo aquello era un error.

Sus temores resultaron infundados, y los dos disfrutaron de una agradable cena. Cuando Darien la dejó en su casa, le ofreció una copa que él declinó. Se limitó a despedirse de ella con un beso que la mantuvo caliente hasta que estuvo en la cama.

Al día siguiente, fue a comer a su casa y a continuación salieron a pasear a los perros. Hablaban constantemente del trabajo, de las películas que habían visto y de los libros que habían leído. Nada demasiado profundo ni demasiado personal. Serena se marchó antes de cenar dado que tenía que mover los muebles de su casa para que Taiki pudiera empezar a trabajar al día siguiente.

Cinco días después, Taiki ya había terminado su trabajo y la casa resultaba muy cálida. Serena estaba tan contenta que no hacía más que tocar los radiadores para dar las gracias. Habían transformado su casa.

Nicolas y Rei fueron a comer el sábado con Serena con la excusa de que querían darle un regalo para su nuevo hogar, aunque ésta sospechaba que su hermana esperaba conocer a Darien. Serena le había contado que los dos se veían ocasionalmente, como amigos, y Rei se moría de ganas por saber más. Por supuesto, a Darien tampoco le habló de la visita de su hermana cuando él la llamó para invitarla a cenar el sábado por la noche.

El sábado resultó ser un día muy agradable. Tras colocar el baño para pájaros, que era el regalo de su hermana y su cuñado para su nueva casa, se sentaron después de comer en el jardín en unos bancos que aparecieron cuando Serena retiró un poco más de maleza.

–Esto es precioso –comentó Rei–. Es tan tranquilo y silencioso...

Estuvieron mucho tiempo allí, charlando. Cuando Rei se quedó dormida sobre el brazo de Nicolas, Serena fue a por una manta a la casa y escuchó los planes que Nicolas tenía para el futuro. Poco a poco, el tiempo fue pasando. Serena miró a escondidas el reloj. Darien iba a llegar a las siete y se estaba haciendo tarde. Le preparó a Nicolas otro café e hizo todo el ruido posible al preparárselo, pero Rei no se movió. Veinte minutos más tarde, tiró la diplomacia por la ventana.

–Voy a salir a las siete... ¿No crees que hace ya un poco de frío aquí fuera?

–Estamos bien –replicó él mientras tapaba bien a su esposa–, pero no dejes que yo te impida arreglarte.

–Bueno, es que he visto unos mosquitos por aquí antes. No me gustaría que los picaran.

–A mí jamás me han picado y a Rei ni se la ve debajo de esta manta. Además, necesita descansar. El bebé no la deja dormir por las noches.

Genial. Serena se metió en la casa.

Media hora más tarde, estaba ya duchada y se había vestido con un vestido nuevo que se había comprado aquella semana. Era de color azul cielo, sin mangas, con el cuello alto y ceñido al cuerpo, con una abertura a un lado. Llevaba el cabello recogido en lo alto de la cabeza y se había puesto unos largos pendientes de jade que sus padres le habían comprado para su cumpleaños justo antes del accidente y que, por ello, tenían un gran valor sentimental.

Se miró en el espejo. Se había sentido tan desmoralizada durante los años que había estado con Seiya, tan oprimida y tan avergonzada consigo misma por dejar que él la tratara de ese modo, que se le había olvidado lo que se sentía al vestirse para un hombre que la deseaba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba tratando de impresionar.

–¡Vaya! Estás guapísima.

No había oído que Rei subía las escaleras. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró frente a frente con su hermana.

–Tienes un aspecto fantástico. Supongo que vas a salir con Darien, ¿no? –le dijo mientras se sentaba alegremente en la cama.

–Sí.

–¿Y quieres que nos quitemos de en medio?

–Más o menos...

–¿A qué hora va a venir?

El hecho de que alguien llamara a la puerta sirvió como respuesta. Oyeron que Nicolas abría y que hablaba con un hombre. Entonces, Nicolas dijo en voz más alta

–¡Serena! Ha llegado Darien.

–Lo siento –comentó Rei, aunque sus ojos decían lo contrario–. Es demasiado tarde...

–No tardaré ni un minuto –replicó Serena–. No quiero tercer grado, ¿de acuerdo?

–Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza...

–Espero que no –suspiró Serena. Aquella era su peor pesadilla.

Cuando entraron en el salón, los dos hombres estaban de pie con una copa en las manos. Serena sintió que se le paraba el corazón al ver a

Darien.

–Hola –susurró.

–Hola –replicó él, con tono íntimo.

–Veo que ya conoces a Nicolas –dijo–. Y ésta es mi hermana Rei. Rei, Darien Chiba.

–Me alegro de conocerte, Rei –repuso Darien, extendiendo la mano. Rei se la estrechó tras lanzar una elocuente mirada a Serena.

Oyó cómo Rei le decía lo mucho que sentían haber entretenido a Serena, pero anunció que iban a marcharse inmediatamente para concluir diciéndole lo mucho que se alegraba de haberlo conocido porque habían oído hablar mucho de él.

Darien respondió con una sonrisa.

–Lo mismo digo. ¿De verdad tenéis que marcharos tan rápidamente? ¿Por qué no os venís a cenar con nosotros? Nos encantaría, ¿verdad, Serena?

Serena vio que Rei abría los ojos como platos. Juego, set y partido para Darien. De un golpe, se había ganado a su hermana para siempre. Tenía que reconocer que era muy hábil con las mujeres.

–Oh, no –fingió Rei–, no queremos molestaros.

Por supuesto, Serena no pudo negarse a lo que era ya imparable. A los pocos minutos, estaba sentada junto a Darien en el Aston Martin mientras que Rei y Nicolas los seguían en su viejo vehículo. Serena se sentía como si le hubieran tendido una trampa.

–¿De verdad que no te ha importado? –le preguntó Darien.

–¿Que hayas invitado a Rei y a Nicolas a que vengan a cenar con nosotros? Claro que no –mintió–. ¿Por qué me iba a importar?

–Nicolas me dijo que habían venido a comer y que, como ya eran las siete y Rei no había comido desde entonces y dado su estado, pues...

–He dicho que no me importaba.

–Bien. Estás muy guapa, por cierto. Bellísima.

–Gracias... –susurró ella, sonrojándose.

–Te aseguro que esta noche preferiría estar contigo.

A pesar de que sabía que él era un experto en aquella clase de cumplidos, Serena sintió que se deshacía por dentro.

–Con la llegada del bebé, Rei no tendrá ya muchas oportunidades de salir sin haberlo planeado antes.

–No, supongo que no...

–Supongo que adónde vamos podrán poner dos cubiertos más en nuestra mesa.

–Oh, sí. Son muy amables.

–Bien. En ese caso, no hay problema.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Darien volviera a tomar la palabra.

–¿Qué es exactamente lo que Rei había oído sobre mí?

–Eso ha sido simplemente una de esas cosas que se dicen, ya sabes...

–Entiendo.

–Al igual que tu respuesta.

–Pero yo sí que había oído muchas cosas sobre tu hermana.

–¿Por qué tienes que tener siempre la última palabra en todo, Darien Chiba?

–Un defecto de la personalidad.

Serena se echó a reír.

–He hecho que Rei me prometiera que no te iba a preguntar si me puedes mantener, pero si adopta el papel de madre, tendrás que perdonarla. En estos momentos, tiene las hormonas algo revueltas. Como está felizmente casada cree que es el único modo en el que se puede ser feliz en la vida.

–¿Y tú?

–¿Yo? Como tú, creo que es la receta perfecta para el desastre.

Darien no comentó nada al respecto.

–Se parece mucho a ti.

–Supongo que sí. Y las dos nos parecemos mucho a nuestra madre.

Darien la miró, pero no dijo nada. Mientras entraban por el acceso de un elegante hotel, él le dijo:

–Te he echado mucho de menos esta semana. ¿Me has echado tú de menos a mí?

–Sí –admitió ella simplemente.

Los cuatro lo pasaron tan bien, que la velada pasó volando. Serena estaba convencida de que Rei los hubiera seguido de nuevo hasta su casa si no hubiera sido por Nicolas.

–Despidámonos aquí –dijo.

–Lo siento –le susurró Rei a Serena al oído mientras la abrazaba para despedirse de ella–, pero me he divertido tanto esta noche… Es guapísimo, Darien. Y no esperábamos que nos invitara. ¿Me prometes que los dos van a venir pronto a cenar a casa? Nos encantaría antes de que naciera el niño.

–Nicolas te está esperando...

–No le rechaces, Serena. Dale una oportunidad. Es guapísimo. De verdad que lo es.

–Rei, ninguno de los dos quiere nada serio. Sólo salimos juntos de vez en cuando, nada más.

En aquel momento, se dio cuenta de que Darien estaba mucho más cerca de lo que había pensado, lo suficiente como para escuchar lo que las dos hermanas estaban diciendo aunque estaba hablando con Nicolas. Durante un momento, se sintió fatal, pero luego levantó la barbilla. No había dicho nada fuera de lugar. Era precisamente lo que los dos habían acordado. Él había sido quien lo había sugerido, no ella.

Darien le rodeó la cintura con el brazo mientras los dos se despedían de la otra pareja. Durante un segundo, la sensación de haber vivido antes aquella situación fue tan fuerte que Serena sintió náuseas. ¿Cuántas veces había estado Seiya así con ella, fingiendo ser un devoto esposo cuando los dos se despedían de Rei y Nicolas tras pasar una velada juntos? Mientras lo hacía, le susurraba al oído que la cena había sido un desastre, que se había reído demasiado o que no se había reído lo suficiente, que se había equivocado en la elección de vestido o que estaba engordando... Todo el tiempo disfrazaba su veneno con una tierna sonrisa.

–¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te sientes enferma?

–No, estoy bien...

–Estás muy pálida. A mí no me parece que estés bien. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es que he dicho algo?

–No tiene nada que ver contigo, ni con esta noche. Me lo he pasado muy bien –dijo, tratando de cambiar de tema–. Me ha parecido que los cuatro encajábamos estupendamente.

–Ha habido algo que te ha vuelto a recordar a él, ¿verdad? –afirmó Darien, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento–. ¿Ha sido algo que yo he hecho? Dímelo para que no vuelva a cometer ese mismo error nunca más.

–No. Sí... Oh... ¿No podríamos olvidarnos de esto?

Darien abrió la puerta del coche y la ayudó a sentarse. Entonces, se dirigió a su puerta con un rostro muy triste. Cuando estuvo sentado, se volvió a mirarla.

–Te ruego que me lo digas.

–No hay nada que decir –insistió ella. Se sentía atrapada.

–Quiero que me lo digas, Serena. Y lo harás aunque tenga que estar sentado aquí toda la noche.

Había pronunciado aquellas palabras con voz suave, sin enfados.

–Seiya solía abrazarme del modo en el que tú lo has hecho cuando nos despedíamos de mi hermana y mi cuñado. Eso es todo.

–¿Y?

–¿Cómo que «y»?

–Por lo poco que me has contado de ese tipo estoy seguro de que hay algo más. Cuéntamelo –insistió él. Lo hizo con tanta ternura, que provocó que Serena sintiera ganas de echarse a llorar–. No quiero cometer más errores que puedan volver a provocarte rechazo.

–Te he dicho ya que no fue culpa tuya. Seiya tenía que controlarlo todo. Supongo que antes de que nos casáramos se produjeron señales, pero yo era demasiado confiada como para darme cuenta. Tal vez jamás nos habríamos casado si mis padres hubieran seguido con vida. No lo sé... El caso es que nos casamos y, al poco tiempo, él se convirtió en otra persona. Empezó... haciéndome de menos. No me maltrató físicamente hasta el final, pero sí que me hizo sentirme estúpida, inútil y fea.

Darien le cubrió una mano con la suya. Serena sintió la ira que él estaba experimentando.

–Había veces en las que después de despedirnos de alguien, como hemos hecho tú y yo esta noche, no dejaba de susurrarme una letanía de todo lo que yo había hecho mal, la vergüenza que le daba estar conmigo, que la gente se apenaba por él porque estaba conmigo... Al principio, eso sólo ocurría de vez en cuando y me decía que me señalaba lo que hacía mal porque me quería mucho. Entonces, fue produciéndose cada vez con más frecuencia... Sin embargo, para todo el mundo, incluso para Rei, parecía ser un amante esposo. Cuando le dejé, Rei me dijo que había sabido que algo no iba bien, pero que siempre había pensado que era que yo seguía echando de menos a mis padres.

–¿No se lo contaste nunca? ¿Ni siquiera a Rei?

–No. Ahora, no me puedo creer que no lo hiciera, pero entonces... Él me hizo creer que era yo la que estaba equivocada. Él... era muy inteligente.

–A mí se me ocurre una palabra mucho mejor para describirlo –susurró él mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla–. ¿Qué hizo que finalmente pudieras escapar de su control?

Serena lo miró. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de contárselo.

–Se pasó de la raya –dijo, por fin–. Demasiado.

–No tienes que contármelo si no quieres...

Serena volvió a pensárselo. ¿Quería hacerlo? Sabía que la ira que Darien estaba experimentando no se dirigía a ella. Algo se fundió dentro de ella.

–Arrojó la cena al suelo. Aquella noche no fue la primera vez, pero algo en mí saltó...

Se lo contó todo, incluso el hecho de que, al final de su pelea, él hubiera tenido intención de violarla. Este hecho había sacado una fuerza dentro de ella que no había sabido que tuviera. No se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando hasta que Darien la tomó entre sus brazos y le apoyó la barbilla sobre la sedosa melena.

–Daría todo lo que tengo por cinco minutos a solas con ese hombre. Te aseguro que jamás volvería a tocar a otra mujer.

–Te aseguro que ahora estoy bien. De verdad...

–¿Sí?

–Por supuesto.

–Para algo como esto no hay «por supuesto».

Se produjo una larga pausa entre ellos, pero no dejaron de mirarse. Serena se preguntó por qué un hombre al que casi acababa de conocer parecía comprender lo mucho que le había afectado la crueldad de Serena, cuando la mayoría de sus amigos habían esperado que volviera a ser la misma de siempre en pocas semanas o pocos meses.

–Lo estoy superando, pero...

–¿Pero qué?

–No quiero volver nunca a entregarle el control de mi vida a otra persona –confesó.

Durante un instante, Darien siguió mirándola. Entonces, sonrió ligeramente.

–A mí también me da mucho miedo –admitió.

Le dio un beso cálido y firme. Los labios de Serena se abrieron instintivamente para facilitar el acceso a la lengua. El beso cambió para convertirse en uno de infinita pasión. Ella le oyó gemir de frustración al tratar de acercarse más a ella y sentir que la palanca de cambios del vehículo restringía sus movimientos.

Él levantó la cabeza y murmuró:

–Llevo años sin hacer esto y ahora me acuerdo por qué. Hay que ser contorsionista... ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a tu casa a tomar café?

Serena era consciente de que algo vital había cambiado en los últimos minutos y sintió un anhelo que echó por tierra todo lo que se había planeado para el futuro.

–Sí...

* * *

**chicas perdon por no poder actualizar antes, pero es que el ayer lunes entre a clases y eh llegado muerta a mi casa, me siento en algún sillón y me quedo dormida al instante (me levanto pasadas las seis de la mañana y yo soy de esas que con doce horas de sueño queda como guagua) asi que fue por eso que no eh actualizado u.u, pero no crean que me he olvidado de ustedes, puede que me demore en actualizar los fic que son de mi imaginacion o puede que no adapte otro libro...asi que eso**

**besos besos fer**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

En el trayecto de vuelta a casa, hablaron muy poco. Darien era consciente de que conducía como si fuera con un piloto automático. Cada parte de su ser estaba centrada en la mujer que tan tranquilamente estaba sentada a su lado. Parecía fría y compuesta, incluso distante.

La tranquilidad era una fachada. Darien lo sabía con toda seguridad. Serena había dicho muy claramente que no quería una relación seria. Bien. Él tampoco, al menos no una relación que viniera cargada con una larga serie de condiciones. Entonces, ¿por qué le había dolido tanto la sinceridad de Serena?

Bajo aquella fachada tranquila, ella estaba tan tensa como un muelle. Darien lo sabía. Tomó una curva demasiado rápidamente. Los neumáticos chirriaron con fuerza, recordándole que debía concentrarse. La ira que sentía hacia el hombre que le había hecho tanto daño iba creciendo. Quería hacer que todo le fuera bien, convencerla de que era una mujer sexy, hermosa, al lado de la cual cualquier hombre se sentiría afortunado de poder estar. Eso era lo que quería porque era cierto.

Efectivamente, aquello no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que hubiera deseado hacerle el amor desde la primera vez que la vio, en la noche de la fogata en el jardín. Serena turbaba sus sueños cada noche y su recuerdo seguía presente por muchas duchas frías que se diera. El problema era que ella no estaba preparada para dar aquel paso.

Llegaron por fin a la casa de Serena. Aparcó y salió del coche para abrirle la puerta a ella. Serena tenía un aspecto esbelto, delicado. Vulnerable.

–Eres muy hermosa...

Cuando la tomó entre sus brazos, resultó evidente la tensión que la atenazaba. La estrechó contra su cuerpo y comenzó a depositar suaves besos en el cabello y la frente de Serena hasta que consiguió que ella se relajara. Los puños se le abrieron y le rodeó la cintura mientras su cuerpo se fundía con el de él.

Darien le acarició las mejillas con los labios y depositó los mismos delicados besos sobre las orejas.

–Eres muy hermosa... –murmuró, antes de centrar de nuevo su atención en la boca y profundizar el beso. Entonces, le agarró la cintura y la atrajo contra la firme evidencia de su excitación–. Tan hermosa...

Sentía que ella se iba relajando poco a poco. Durante un tiempo, se contentó con explorar la dulzura de aquella boca. Si no hubiera sabido que había estado casada, habría pensado que era virgen por el nerviosismo que sentía en ella. Aquello era una prueba más del mucho daño que su ex esposo le había infligido.

La noche era fresca, pero no fría. Darien se sentía tan centrado en ella, que no era consciente de lo que le rodeaba. Su mundo se había reducido a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. La deseaba, pero ansiaba poseer algo más que su cuerpo. Apenas recordaba aquel sentimiento. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde Mina. Había conocido muchas mujeres desde entonces, pero, de alguna manera, Serena era diferente aunque no supiera por qué.

Entonces, ella le devolvió el beso con una pasión inconfundible que amenazó con romper las ataduras que él se había impuesto. La besó sin contenerse ya, mordiendo, saboreando, lamiendo al tiempo que una profunda pasión se apoderaba de ambos. Apretó las caderas contra las de ella mientras le colocaba una mano sobre la parte inferior de la espalda. Con la otra, le cubrió un seno a través de la suave tela del vestido.

Oyó que ella contenía el aliento y se arqueaba contra él. La evidencia del placer que ella estaba sintiendo intensificó el de él. Saber que lo deseaba tan desesperadamente como él a ella resultaba electrizante.

Aquella vez, el beso fue tan apasionado, que fue casi como una consumación. Lenta, eróticamente, las yemas de los dedos de Darien comenzaron a trazar un sensual ritmo sobre el pecho de Serena hasta que ella empezó de nuevo a temblar contra él. Pequeños gemidos de placer se le escapaban de la garganta. Se sentía líquida, suave como la seda salvaje.

Darien sabía que podría llevarla al interior de la casa y hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Serena se había rendido ante él. Experimentaba el habitual sentimiento de excitación por la conquista, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que le faltaba algo.

Levantó la cabeza y respiró profundamente para tratar de centrarse en lo que le decía su cabeza.

Si la llevaba a la cama en aquel momento, sería tan culpable por manipularla como el canalla con el que se había casado.

La miró. Serena tenía la respiración acelerada y los ojos aún cerrados. Su deliciosa boca estaba medio abierta y los labios hinchados reflejaban lo que había estado ocurriendo. El deseo lo atravesó tan terriblemente como si fuera la hoja de una espada, pero decidió que era un hombre, no un animal. Podía controlar sus necesidades físicas. Después de lo que Serena había pasado, ella necesitaba estar segura de lo que estaba haciendo cuando se decidiera a tener intimidad física con un hombre.

Los pocos segundos que ella permaneció con los ojos cerrados le permitieron a Morgan recomponerse, a pesar de que se sentía como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Comprendió que había tenido razón desde el principio. Debería haber escuchado la vocecilla que le había advertido que comenzar una relación con aquella mujer sería un terrible error. Había sabido desde el principio que se estaba enamorando de ella. Ya era demasiado tarde. La amaba total e irremisiblemente.

–¿Darien?

–Lo siento. Eso no era parte de nuestro trato, ¿verdad? –dijo mientras daba un paso atrás.

Ella parpadeó antes de sacudir la cabeza, bien para afirmar lo que él había dicho o por confusión.

Darien la miró fijamente, sabiendo que tenía dejar una cosa perfectamente clara después de lo que su ex esposo le había hecho pasar.

–Quiero hacerte el amor, Serena, más de lo que he deseado nunca con ninguna otra mujer. No dejó de pensar en ti en todo el día. Siento que te llevo en mi corazón. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Sin embargo, ésta no es la noche, ¿verdad? Es demasiado pronto.

–No sé a qué te refieres...

–Yo creo que sí. Lo que ocupa tu mente es muy diferente a lo que desea tu cuerpo. Los dos tendrán que estar de acuerdo.

–Estás muy seguro de ti mismo, ¿verdad? Pareces saber muy bien lo que está bien y mal para mí.

–Tengo que estarlo, por tu bien y por el mío. Jamás he poseído a ninguna mujer que no estuviera segura al cien por cien de que lo deseaba tanto como yo, y no tengo intención de comenzar contigo. No quiero hacerte daño, Serena.

–Te recuerdo que no soy una niña, Darien...

–Lo sé muy bien. Créeme.

–Te aseguro que no permitiría que alguien volviera a hacerme daño.

Darien quedó en silencio. Entonces, ella lo miró a los ojos.

–Esa única frase lo resume todo –dijo él–. Si hubieras dicho que estás dispuesta a correr riesgos, que la vida es aprovechar las oportunidades o que habías comprendido que ya no querías seguir viendo la vida desde la barrera, habría pensado que estabas lista. Sin embargo, tus defensas siguen estando en pie, ¿verdad?

En aquella ocasión, el silencio duró más tiempo.

–¿Y quién eres tú para hablar? –le espetó ella–. Tú mismo me dijiste que tuviste una mala experiencia hace años y que, desde entonces, decidiste no comprometerte a largo plazo con nadie. Dijiste que no querías más que una serie de compromisos sin importancia.

–Así es. Y el placer de tener el cuerpo de una mujer hermosa en la cama y una mente que estimule la mía han sido suficientes para mí... –confesó. «Hasta ahora»–. Sin embargo, tú no eres así, Serena. Tú misma me lo dijiste. Por eso, vuelvo a donde empezamos y te digo que tienes que estar segura de lo que quieres. Nadie puede hacerlo más que tú.

–Entonces, ¿por qué...?

No completó la cuestión, pero la pregunta estaba clara. Darien pensó en andarse por las ramas, incluso en mentir.

–Quería acostarme contigo esta noche porque desearte del modo que te deseo es una tortura, pero sabía que no me podría mirar a la cama si te sedujera. Dijiste que no eres una niña y tienes razón. Eres una mujer, una mujer que necesita saber lo que quiere cuando tome esa decisión, si es que la toma alguna vez. Si yo hubiera continuado, no podrías haberlo hecho. Luego, te habrías arrepentido de haberte acostado conmigo. ¿Tengo razón?

Ella le miró con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro.

–No sé si esto es un astuto complot para convencerme de que puedo confiar en ti –dijo ella por fin.

–Eso es algo que tendrás que averiguar por ti misma –replicó él, enojado por aquellas palabras–. Luna espera que vengas a comer mañana. ¿Le digo que vas a venir?

Pausa. El corazón de Darien comenzó a latirle con fuerza en el pecho. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella.

–¿Como amigos? –preguntó por fin–. ¿Seguimos siendo amigos?

–¿Y qué si no?

–Si sigues queriendo que lo sea después de lo que ha ocurrido esta noche…

Darien sintió deseos de tomarla entre sus brazos, pero no lo hizo.

–Serena, he sido sincero contigo. Te deseo, ya lo sabes, pero si seguimos siendo amigos porque no podemos ser otra cosa, bienvenido sea.

La boca de Serena tembló ligeramente durante un instante. Entonces, se apartó de él.

–Eso será todo lo que habrá entre nosotros. ¿Sigues queriendo que vaya a comer a tu casa?

–Como te he dicho, eso es algo que tendrás que decidir tú sola.

Serena había llegado a la puerta principal de su casa. Metió la llave en la cerradura antes de volverse para mirarlo. Antes de que ella pudiera hablar, Darien le dijo:

–Buenas noches, Serena. Que duermas bien.

Con eso, se dio la vuelta. Estaba ya en el coche cuando ella le gritó:

–¿A qué hora es el almuerzo?

–A la una más o menos. Y tráete botas y un impermeable. Vamos a salir a pasear a los perros por la tarde.

Sin esperar a que ella respondiera, cerró la puerta del coche y arrancó el motor. Cuando hubo terminado de dar la vuelta, Serena ya había desaparecido.

Detuvo el coche justo antes de entrar en la carretera privada de acceso a su casa y permaneció allí sentado en la oscuridad, tratando de analizar lo que había ocurrido. Sus sentimientos eran contradictorios. Además, no sabía si acababa de tomar la peor decisión de su vida. Lo que sí sabía era que la amaba. Por eso, tenía que dejarla libre para que pudiera corresponderle algún día o alejarse definitivamente de él.

Permaneció sentado mucho tiempo. Cuando volvió a arrancar el coche, tenía el rostro húmedo.

* * *

**sinceramente chicas, no me acordaba de esta parte del libro, darien llorando TT_TT yo quiero uno asi para mi solita :3, ¿quien conoce un hombre que llore por amor y que sea un sex simbol? que levante la manita ._./...bueno yo no, por eso ai momentos que quedo peinando la muñeca cada ves que me enamoro de algun personaje de los libros...y eso que no soy una lectora loca por los libros, hace años con suerte leia los que me pedian en la escuela, y mis notas eran malas, si muy mala, mi comprencion lectora era pesima, terminaba leyendolos el dia antes de la prueba o cinco minutos antes de entrar a clases jajajajaja**

**bueno bueno, como comente en uno de los capis que publique, si por cosas de la vida me demoro en actualizar es porque llego tarde de clases, las adaptaciones de los libros las tengo listas, pero quiero subirlas de a poco para que disfruten de cada capi y me digan lo que piensan jojojo**

**asi que eso mis chicas, nenas o como se digan en sus paises...yo le digo a todo el mundo loquillas ajajjaaj**

**besos beso fer **


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Cuando Darien le abrió la puerta de su casa al día siguiente, Serena se sentía muy nerviosa. Él la había llamado a su teléfono móvil aquella mañana para saber si se encontraba bien y la conversación había sido bastante estereotipada. Darien se comportó como siempre, pero probablemente él no había estado toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama sin pegar ojo. Después de todo, era un hombre y los hombres pertenecían a una especie diferente. Lógicos, fríos, amantes del control. Sin embargo, Darien no era así y ella lo sabía. ¿Se equivocaba? También había pensado que Seiya era un hombre maravilloso y ahí se había equivocado de pleno.

No había dejado de pensar en el asunto en todo el día. Supuso un verdadero alivio que llegara la hora de comer para poder ir a enfrentarse a sus miedos.

–Hola –dijo él con una sonrisa. Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, la besó rápidamente en los labios y la ayudó a quitarse el abrigo–. Ven a tomar una copa. ¿Te apetece vino, jerez o uno de mis famosos cócteles?

Resultaba imposible seguir nerviosa durante mucho tiempo. Darien tenía un agradable sentido del humor y, al cabo de unos minutos, los dos estaban bromeando y riendo. El mal ambiente se había diluido por completo. Cuando él la acompañó a casa, bajo un cielo cubierto de estrellas, todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

¿O no?

Serena se lo preguntó aquella noche en la cama, donde seguía despierta a pesar de la noche de insomnio del día anterior. Le gustara o no, su relación se había profundizado. Además, sentía una mezcla de sentimientos sobre lo ocurrido entre ellos y esa confusión se acrecentaba por el hecho de que no iba a ver a Morgan hasta cinco días después.

Y deseaba verlo. ¿Cómo se sentiría si él le decía que no quería volver a verla nunca más? ¿Que se había cansado de su «amistad»?

Sobreviviría. Había conseguido superar la ruptura de su matrimonio, ¿no? No había nada que pudiera ser peor que eso.

No estaba completamente segura de eso. ¿Había tenido por Seiya los mismos sentimientos que experimentaba hacia Darien? No lo sabía. De repente, los latidos del corazón se le aceleraron. Sentía que su cabeza estaba tratando de decirle algo.

Si él la hubiera tomado en brazos y la hubiera llevado al interior de su casa para hacerle el amor en su cama, ahora la decisión no dependería de ella. Eso habría sido lo que la mayoría de los hombres habrían hecho en su lugar. Así, no habría habido vuelta atrás.

Sin embargo, Darien tenía razón. Si lo hubiera hecho, ella se habría sentido fatal y probablemente hubiera terminado odiándolo tanto como lo amaba... ¿Lo amaba? ¿De dónde había salido ese pensamiento?

Se tensó. Ella no lo amaba. No amaba a Darien Chiba. No sería tan estúpida como para enamorarse de un hombre que le había dejado muy claro desde el principio que no le interesaban las relaciones serias. Un hombre que controlaba su vida amorosa con una cruel determinación para mantenerse alejado del matrimonio.

Permaneció sentada mucho tiempo. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Cuando volvió a meterse bajo las sábanas, soltó una ligera carcajada. Tenía que ser la mujer más estúpida de la Tierra. ¿Cómo podía haber ido de mal a peor? Había amado perdidamente a un hombre que resultó ser un monstruo. ¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado de otro que no era apropiado para ella, aunque por razones diferentes?

¿Qué iba a hacer? Decidió que lo que no iba a hacer era llorar. No sabía lo que sentía y, afortunadamente, no había cometido el fatal error de acostarse con él, lo que habría complicado las cosas aún más. Darien era su amigo de fin de semana. Nada más. Compartía sólo una parte muy pequeña de su vida y, cuando dejara de desearla, seguramente sus citas de fin de semana se harían más espaciadas hasta que terminaran. No importaría. De verdad. Tenía que ser así.

A lo largo de las siguientes semanas, esta resolución se puso a prueba. Darien comenzó a llamarla por las tardes. Se trataba de amigables y cálidas conversaciones que, en ocasiones, duraban una hora. En los fines de semana, la llevaba al teatro o al cine, a bailar y a cenar. En otras ocasiones cenaban en casa de él, veían la televisión o escuchaban música y, si el tiempo lo permitía, sacaban los perros a pasear.

El día del cumpleaños de Serena, en el mes de Junio, él la llevó a un magnífico restaurante en el que había reservado una íntima mesa para dos. Además, le regaló un delicioso broche de rubíes y oro con la forma de una pequeña fogata mientras se tomaban dos cócteles de champán para que ella jamás olvidara cómo se habían conocido.

Serena llegó a conocer muy bien a Luna y a Artemis e incluso comenzó a distinguir a los perros y a llamarlos a cada uno por su nombre. Aunque la incomodaba el hecho de que el amor que sentía por Darien fuera creciendo a medida que lo iba conociendo, no podía hacer nada al respecto. Además, él parecía decidido a que ella lo conociera. Compartía con ella pensamientos cada vez que hablaban o salían juntos. Sin embargo, en lo referente al cortejo, parecía más contenido que nunca. A menudo la dejaba frustrada y triste cuando se marchaba.

Los cinco días laborales se convirtieron en una eternidad. Anhelaba la presencia física de Darien a pesar de que sabía que él no era un hombre de los que buscan una relación para siempre. No era para ella. Por eso, no tenía que decidir si podía confiar en él completamente o no...

Fue en el primer fin de semana de noviembre cuando se produjo un cambio en la situación. Más tarde, Serena comprendió que había dirigido deliberadamente la conversación que condujo a la discusión que ocurrió entre ellos. El hecho de ver a Darien se había convertido en algo tan agridulce para ella, que sus nervios siempre estaban tensos como un tambor.

Iban de camino a casa después de pasear a los perros cuando, mientras atravesaban un campo, un faisán se levantó de entre las plantas y echó a volar.

–Menos mal que se ha escapado –dijo Serena–. No me habría gustado que los perros lo mataran.

–A mí tampoco, pero me temo que es parte de la vida en el campo.

–¿De verdad piensas eso?

–A un perro no se le puede quitar su instinto, lo mismo que ocurre con un pájaro. Los perros persiguen a sus presas para divertirse y el pájaro aletea y los excita cuando echa a volar. Sólo hacen lo que están programados para hacer.

–El argumento de siempre...

–¿Cómo has dicho?

–El argumento de siempre. Así los hombres excusáis toda clase de comportamientos. Ni siquiera os dais cuenta de que lo estáis haciendo ¿verdad?

–Yo jamás he excusado nada en toda mi vida, Serena. Tampoco me escondo detrás de excusas para mis actos.

–¿No? Creía que eso de la naturaleza conducía a la teoría favorita de todos los hombres, la de que no es natural que ellos sean monógamos. Lo de la filosofía de la abejita recolectando el polen de muchas flores.

–¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

–No me pasa nada –replicó ella.

–Evidentemente, te he disgustado de algún modo. Me gustaría saber qué he hecho.

–No estoy disgustada. Simplemente estoy afirmando lo que es un hecho bien conocido. Los hombres en general son incapaces de ser fieles a una mujer. Creo que el ochenta por ciento de los hombres son infieles en algún momento y la excusa más común es que no lo pudieron evitar y que en realidad no significó nada. Tan sólo una simple atracción física.

–Vaya, parece que he descubierto algo más sobre ese cerdo con el que te casaste –replicó Darien fríamente.

Serena contuvo el aliento. Fuera cual fuera la reacción que había esperado, no había sido aquélla.

–No sé qué quieres decir.

–Yo creo que sí. Que la fidelidad no era uno de sus puntos fuertes.

–Todas mis opiniones no tienen por qué estar relacionadas con Seiya. Tengo una mente propia.

–En ese caso, te sugiero que empieces a utilizarla –le espetó él.

–¿Cómo has dicho? –le preguntó ella, sin poderse creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

–Conociste y te casaste con un canalla, que te hizo pasar un infierno, hasta que tú lo diste por terminado. Fue un error. Todos los cometemos. Déjalo atrás y sigue con tu vida.

Su vida resumida según Darien. La ira se apoderó de ella.

–No necesito que me digas cómo tengo que ocuparme de mi vida.

–Creo que sí porque nadie se te puede acercar lo suficiente, ¿verdad? Tú te aseguras de eso. Incluso Rei tiene cuidado con lo que dice delante de ti.

–¡Eso no es cierto! –exclamó, furiosa–. Además, ¿qué sabes tú de la relación que yo tengo con mi hermana? Sólo la has visto en una ocasión. No creo que sea suficiente para juzgar a nadie.

El gesto que se reflejó en el rostro de Darien la alertó del hecho de que, sin darse cuenta, había descubierto algo. Lo miró fijamente durante un instante mientras los perros se reunían a su alrededor, sin comprender por qué se habían parado y presintiendo que algo no iba bien.

–Has estado hablando con Rei –dijo Serena–. ¿Verdad?

–Puedo hablar con quien quiera.

–¿Has estado hablando de mí con mi hermana? ¿Cómo te atreves, Darien? ¿Cómo te atreves a ponerte en contacto con Rei y a hablar con ella sobre mí?

–Como tú misma has dicho, los seres humanos somos espíritus libres e independientes, Serena. Eso significa que puedo hacer lo que quiera y con quien quiera. ¿O acaso me he equivocado?

–No me puedo creer que Rei se haya comportado de un modo tan desleal.

–Por el amor de Dios, ¿te estás escuchando? Tu hermana te quiere mucho y está preocupada por ti. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? ¿O acaso significa eso que está condenada a estar alejada de ti? ¿Cuándo te vas a enfrentar al hecho de que no puedes vivir en una isla, Serena? Tarde o temprano, vas a tener que dejar entrar a alguien.

–¿Y eso me lo dices precisamente tú? –le espetó ella–. Di lo que digo y no lo que hago. ¿Es ésa tu filosofía, Darien? Si hay alguien que está en una isla, ése eres tú y me lo dejaste muy claro desde el primer día. No hay «para siempre» para el gran Darien Chiba, pero si alguien se atreve a decirte la misma cosa, se equivoca. ¿En qué lugar te deja eso a ti?

–Eso cambió cuando te conocí. Yo cambié, aunque admito que no fácilmente. Luché todo lo que pude, pero terminé por comprender que ya no podía poner mis sentimientos y mis deseos en compartimentos perfectamente ordenados. No quería tener una aventura contigo, Serena. Hasta este momento, no me había dado cuenta de ello. Te amo, y no como algo pasajero o temporal, sino como la mujer de mi vida.

–No, no, eso no es cierto –susurró ella, dando un paso atrás–. No es así. Dijiste que lo que sentías era atracción física. Lo dijiste tú.

–Así es, pero eso es sólo una parte.

–No...

El pánico se apoderó de ella. Se sentía asfixiada, incapaz de respirar. Ella había forzado aquella conversación, que llevaba latente entre ellos desde la noche en la que Darien había estado a punto de hacerle el amor. Ya no podía fingir más. Había estado engañándose. Instintivamente, había sabido desde aquel momento que todo era diferente y que Darien no había estado jugando. Quería creer en la sinceridad de lo que le estaba diciendo, dejar a un lado todas las dudas y los miedos y confiar en que él le estaba diciendo la verdad.

Sin embargo, después de la decepción que se llevó con Seiya, era una prueba de fe demasiado grande.

–No, Darien...

–Sí. Tanto si quieres escucharlo como si no, te amo. Ya va siendo hora de que te lo diga porque estaba a punto de volverme loco.

–Dijiste que salíamos como amigos.

–Jamás fuimos amigos.

Darien tenía razón. La amistad era un sentimiento demasiado general. Serena trató de hablar, pero no pudo. Tuvo que esperar un poco y tragar saliva antes de poder intentar pronunciar las palabras que quería decir.

–Lo siento, pero yo no te amo.

Vio cómo Darien se encogía como si hubiera recibido un golpe. Sintió deseos de abalanzarse sobre él, pero, ¿de qué iba a servir? El pánico ganó y ella permaneció donde estaba. Aquello debía terminar. Para siempre.

–Si esto fuera una película o una novela romántica, yo me comportaría muy noblemente y te diría que no importa, que podemos seguir como estamos, que yo tengo bastante amor para los dos, pero sí que me importa. Me importa mucho. Supongo que estoy tratando de decirte que tiene que ser todo o nada tras haber llegado a este punto. Lo demás ya no es una opción.

Serena asintió. No sabía si podía confiar en Darien, ni en ningún hombre. Además, él no se merecía una loca como ella.

–Yo... yo... Lo comprendo. En ese caso, es mejor que me vaya. Gracias por todo. Siento que las cosas hayan salido de este modo.

–Serena...

–Es lo mejor...

Echó a andar. Inconscientemente, esperó que él tratara de acompañarla o que, al menos, volviera a llamarla. No lo hizo. Siguió andando a través de los campos hasta que llegó a su casa. Cuando abrió la puerta, las lágrimas le caían abundantemente por el rostro. Entonces, cerró la puerta y se desmoronó contra ella sin poder parar de sollozar.

Todo había terminado, tal y como ella lo había querido. Darien creía que ella no lo amaba y, conociéndolo, eso sería suficiente para evitar que volviera a ponerse en contacto con ella. Ya no habría largas llamadas de teléfono, que eran capaces de transformar un día mediocre en algo maravilloso, ni fantásticos fines de semana. Ya no vería su hermoso rostro. Ya no vería a Darien. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho?

Él le había dicho que la amaba y ella había arruinado toda posibilidad de futuro juntos. Le había mentido y, al hacerlo, había sellado su futuro.

No hubiera podido decir cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, llorando. Cuando por fin se dirigió a la cocina, había oscurecido en el exterior y estaba empezando a nevar. Se preguntó si iba a poder ir a trabajar. ¿Y qué importaba el trabajo? ¿Qué importaba nada? Si la vida iba a continuar siendo así de horrible, tal y como lo había sido en los últimos años, lo mejor sería que hibernara en su casa y se convirtiera en una ermitaña.

Tras prepararse una taza de chocolate caliente, encendió la chimenea y se sentó en el sofá. Darien le había dicho que la amaba. ¿Cómo podía saber que eso no iba a cambiar cuando estuvieran juntos? Seiya había sido el novio perfecto y, desde la misma luna de miel, comenzó a mostrar lo que era realmente. ¿Cómo era posible conocer de verdad a una persona?

Se secó los ojos con el reverso de la mano y se dijo que debía ser positiva. Tenía un buen trabajo, su propio hogar y buena salud. Además, tenía muchos amigos y era libre como un pájaro para hacer lo que quisiera. Tenía suerte.

No la ayudó ese pensamiento. Decidió encender la televisión. Estaban dando la predicción meteorológica, en la que la locutora estaba anunciando fuertes nevadas que causarían muchos problemas en el tráfico. Parecía que los peores problemas iban a estar en la zona en la que vivía.

Genial. Al menos, se estaba muy bien en su casa. Aunque tuviera que quedarse allí un día o dos, no le importaría. Se preguntó si Darien iría a ver si se encontraba bien. Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Ya no. Permanecería alejado de ella porque creía que eso era lo que ella deseaba.

Se echó de nuevo a llorar. Trató de tranquilizarse viendo un programa de humor y se preparó otra taza de chocolate caliente. Acababa de tomarse dos pastillas para el dolor de cabeza cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar.

Con manos temblorosas, miró quién llamaba. Menuda desilusión. Era el móvil de Rei. Seguramente su hermana quería asegurarse de que se encontraba bien al ver el tiempo que se esperaba en la zona. Como estaba algo molesta por el hecho de que hubiera estado hablando con Darien a sus espaldas sobre no se sabía qué, contestó el teléfono con voz seca.

–Hola, Rei.

–Soy yo, Nicolas.

Supo inmediatamente que algo iba mal. Jamás había escuchado a Rei tan nervioso.

–Rei se ha caído. Llamo desde su teléfono porque cuando vino la ambulancia se me olvidó el mío, pero Rei llevaba el suyo en el bolso.

–¿Dónde estáis? ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? ¿Está bien, Rei?

–Estamos en el hospital. Rei se cayó por las escaleras del sótano. No sé por qué se le ocurrió bajar sin decírmelo. Aparentemente, quería ordenar las cajas que habíamos almacenado allí de la mudanza. Seguramente había algo del bebé en ellas que quería sacar. La oí gritar y... Cayó muy mal –susurró, con la voz rota–. Creen que está de parto, Serena.

Con un mes de adelanto. Trató de hablar calmadamente.

–Podría ser una falsa alarma, Nicolas.

–No lo creo. Eso fue lo que nos dijeron al principio, pero ahora están del todo seguros. Ha roto aguas y todo esto.

–Tres o cuatro semanas de adelanto no es nada hoy en día –dijo–. Además, los bebés son mucho más fuertes de lo que tú te piensas. Todo saldrá bien. Lo sé. Rei está muy sana, así que no tienes que preocuparte.

–Está preguntando por ti. ¿Podrías venir al hospital esta noche? Ella te necesita, Serena.

–Por supuesto. Estaré allí en cuanto pueda. Saldré ahora mismo.

–Ten cuidado, las carreteras están muy mal. Cuando llegues aquí, vete directamente a recepción de maternidad y te indicarán, ¿de acuerdo? Les diré que vas a venir y se lo explicaré para que no te pongan ningún problema.

–Está bien. Ahora, regresa con Rei. No te olvides de decirle que la quiero mucho y que ya voy de camino.

–Gracias, Serena. Te lo agradezco mucho.

Ella se puso en movimiento rápidamente. Cinco minutos más tarde, estaba vestida y preparada para marcharse. Cuando abrió la puerta principal, la fuerza del viento amenazó con arrastrarla. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que la tormenta había llegado con gran intensidad. La nieve ya había empezado a cuajar y no parecía que fuera a amainar, sino más bien lo contrario.

Se caló con fuerza el sombrero y se dirigió al coche, preguntándose si podría sacarlo de donde estaba aparcado y llegar al hospital. Desgraciadamente, el vehículo ni siquiera arrancó.

Lo intentó todo, pero no consiguió nada. Tendría que llamar por teléfono para pedir un taxi. Le iba a costar una pequeña fortuna, pero no era el momento de pensar en eso. Rei la necesitaba. Fuera como fuera, tenía que llegar al hospital.

–Aguanta, Rei –suplicó–. Voy enseguida.

* * *

**:O chicas ¿que pasara ahora?**

**yo en este momento me estoy comiendo las uñas de los puros nervios **


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Darien estaba sentado observando los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio. Llevaba sentado en la misma postura un tiempo, pero no podía dejar de recordar la desastrosa conversación que había tenido con Serena. Cuando llegó a casa, se fue inmediatamente a su despacho. Le dijo a Luna que tenía que examinar unos papeles urgentemente. Por suerte, la pareja se fue temprano a la cama, por lo que ya no tuvo que preocuparse de posibles interrupciones. Había ocasiones en las que bendecía que el piso de Luna y Artemis estuviera separado por completo de la casa y ésa era una de ellas.

No obstante, no supo cómo Luna se había dado cuenta de que le había dado la mayor parte de su cena a los perros, pero, tras mirar el plato vacío, le preguntó si Serena y él habían tenido una pelea. Le había contestado con un exabrupto, de lo que se arrepentía enormemente en aquellos momentos.

Se levantó y se colocó de espaldas al fuego de la chimenea para calentarse un poco. Decidió que no debía empezar a sentir pena por sí mismo. En realidad siempre había sido un tipo con suerte. Había trabajado mucho y había conseguido llegar lejos. Había tenido éxito gracias al toque que tenía para el mundo de los negocios y había conseguido tener más dinero de lo que nunca había soñado.

Sí. Hasta hacía unas semanas, se sentía satisfecho con lo que tenía. Disponía de todo lo que un hombre pudiera desear en la vida. Hasta que llegó Serena. Realmente había pensado que estaba progresando con ella. De hecho, le parecía ver algo diferente en su persona desde la noche en la que él no había querido aprovecharse de ella.

Debería haberla poseído sin importarle las consecuencias. Se había acostado con muchas mujeres antes de ella, pero el hecho de que Serena no hubiera querido hacerlo también la había convertido en diferente.

–Basta ya...

Decidió que iba a tomarse una copa. De hecho, más de una, las suficientes para que aquella noche, cuando cerrara los ojos, se quedara dormido sin pensar ni soñar.

El sonido del timbre lo detuvo en seco y envió a los perros a que ladraran a la puerta. ¿Quién diablos podía acudir a su casa a aquellas horas y en una noche tan infernal? Posiblemente se trataba de alguien que hubiera tenido una avería. A pesar de que aquella noche no se sentía un buen samaritano, abrió la puerta.

–Lo siento mucho, Darien –dijo Serena, incluso antes de que él hubiera abierto del todo la puerta–. No se me habría ocurrido molestarte, pero Rei está en el hospital y yo tengo que ir a su lado, pero mi coche no arranca. He llamado a un taxi, pero se niega a venir hasta aquí...

–Eh, eh, eh... más despacio. Desde el principio.

–Nicolas me ha llamado por teléfono. Rei se ha caído y el bebé se va a adelantar y ella quiere que esté a su lado. Se lo prometí, Darien, pero mi coche no arranca y no hay taxis por el mal tiempo. No sabía qué hacer...

–Has hecho lo correcto. Has venido verme a mí y yo lo voy a solucionar. Podemos ir en mi Range Rover. Voy a por mis cosas. Tranquilízate. Todo saldrá bien.

Se dirigieron al garaje. Darien le explicó a Artemis lo que ocurría y que se iban a marchar al hospital.

A pesar de la poderosa tracción del cuatro por cuatro, Serena notó que a Darien le estaba costando maniobrar el vehículo. Contempló con impaciencia cómo pasaban al lado de muchos vehículos abandonados en la carretera. La nieve se estaba acumulando muy abundantemente en varias zonas y las carreteras se estaban poniendo intransitables.

Ninguno de los dos habló. Serena sabía que Darien necesitaba concentrarse si querían llegar al hospital sanos y salvos. Además, no habría sabido qué decir. Se había presentado en su casa para pedirle ayuda e, incluso después de todo lo que había pasado, Darien no había dudado ni la había hecho sentirse mal. Su respuesta había sido inmediata e incondicional. Era un hombre único.

Lo miró de soslayo. Estaba agarrando con fuerza el volante, con los ojos centrados en la carretera, atento y concentrado al hueco que dejaban libre los limpiaparabrisas. Serena se sentía helada, agotada y muerta de miedo. No había nadie en el mundo con quien prefiriera estar en esa situación más que con Darien. Muchos hombres ni siquiera se habían atrevido a emprender el viaje en una noche como aquélla, y mucho menos por una mujer que le había rechazado tan sólo unas pocas horas antes. Seiya, por ejemplo, no habría asomado la nariz a la calle ni por su propia hermana y mucho menos por la de ella. No podía comparar a Morgan con Seiya ni con ningún otro hombre. Darien era Darien. Era único. Y la amaba. Como ella lo amaba a él.

El coche siguió avanzando en medio de la tormenta. Podían ya ver el edificio cuando, por fin, la nieve ganó la batalla. Dos coches se habían cruzado en medio de la carretera, cortando así el paso por completo.

–Parece que tendremos que recorrer el último trecho andando –dijo Darien mientras apagaba el motor–. Agárrate a mí con fuerza y llegaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

–Siento haberte sacado de tu casa en una noche como ésta. Parece que estás destinado a sacarme siempre de un desastre u otro.

–No tienes que preocuparte por eso.

–Gracias.

Una sombra se reflejó en el rostro de Darien, pero desapareció tan rápidamente que a Serena le pareció que la había imaginado. No sabía si explicarse, excusarse...

De repente, alguien llamó a su ventanilla, sobresaltándola. Era un oficial de policía, que les informó que, tal y como se habían imaginado Darien y Serena, la carretera estaba prácticamente intransitable.

–Ésta no es noche para salir, señor –dijo–. Además, todo indica que la tormenta va a empeorar aún más. ¿Adónde van?

–Mi hermana va a tener un hijo. Nos dirigíamos al hospital –comentó Serena–. No está lejos de aquí.

–Ahí sí que llegarán, pero les sugiero que piensen en pasar allí la noche. Mañana, todo resultará más fácil. Quédense en el hospital para evitarse problemas.

–Lo haremos, oficial –dijo Darien.

Cuando el policía se marchó, Serena dijo:

–Siento de verdad haberte puesto en esta situación, Darien. ¿Estará el coche bien si lo dejamos aquí hasta mañana?

–Sí –respondió él. Su tono de voz era brusco, rayando casi en la grosería.

Serena se dijo que tenía que hablar, decir algo, pero el valor la había abandonado. Observó cómo Darien rodeaba el vehículo y abría su puerta. La ayudó a salir. Entonces, con la ayuda de él comenzó a caminar. La nieve resultaba muy peligrosa. Les costó mucho en recorrer los setecientos metros aproximadamente que les faltaban para llegar al hospital.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas automáticas de la maternidad del hospital, agradecieron el calor que les saludó al entrar. Serena se dirigió al mostrador de recepción, tal y como le había indicado Nicolas y, a los pocos minutos, una enfermera se presentó ante ellos. Le dijo a Serena que tenía que ponerse una bata de hospital antes de poder acompañar a su hermana en la sala de partos. Darien, por su parte, podría esperar en la sala de espera diseñada para aquel propósito que había muy cerca de la habitación en la que estaban Nicolas y Rei.

Serena se dirigió inmediatamente a la habitación de su hermana. Jamás se le olvidaría la mirada que le dirigió su hermana al verla. Poco a poco, las contracciones se fueron haciendo más frecuentes y dolorosas para Rei hasta que, tres horas después, vino al mundo un niño, con buen peso y potentes pulmones. Serena sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y Nicolas lloraba ya sin reparos. Sin embargo, Rei estaba radiante. Cuando la enfermera le entregó a su hijo, dijo:

–Éste es Kenji.

Kenji había sido el nombre del padre de Rei y Serena. Ya más tranquila, la flamante mamá se centró en su hermana.

–¿Cómo has venido? No lo habrás hecho en tu coche, ¿verdad?

–No. Me ha traído Darien en su cuatro por cuatro.

Iba completamente en contra de las reglas del hospital, pero Rei lo exigió. La enfermera dijo que, si el señor Chiba sólo se quedaba un minuto, haría caso omiso por una vez a las reglas.

–Ve a por él –le dijo Rei cuando la enfermera se marchó–. Quiero que forme parte de esto. Si no hubiera sido por el, no habrías llegado aquí esta noche.

Era mucho más que eso y la dos hermanas lo sabían.

–Te quiero mucho, Rei –dijo Serena abrazándola.

Parecía que las cosas se estaban arreglando, pensó. La sala de espera estaba sumida en una profunda oscuridad. En teoría, la tenue luz debía ayudar a dormir a los familiares de los enfermos.

En el caso de Darien había funcionado a las mil maravillas. Estaba completamente dormido en uno de los sillones. Tenía las largas piernas estiradas en un ángulo imposible y la cabeza medio caída sobre el respaldo de la silla.

Era la primera vez que podía estudiar su rostro sin temor a que esos penetrantes ojos azules la dejaran completamente inmóvil. Recorrió los masculinos rasgos, que resultaban más jóvenes y vulnerables que cuando estaba despierto. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

Porque había estado demasiado centrada en el pasado como para mirar más allá y examinar sus propios sentimientos.

La verdad era incómoda, como solía ocurrir siempre. Cuando él le habló de su infancia y juventud, ella no le había pedido detalles. Se había limitado a decirse que probablemente era demasiado doloroso como para que él quisiera compartirlo. Sin embargo, tan sólo había sido una excusa. Serena se había mostrado muy asustada de averiguar cualquier detalle que le hubiera granjeado el cariño de ella. Las experiencias que había sufrido de niño lo habían convertido en el hombre complicado y enigmático que era en el presente. Sin embargo, tenía una capacidad de amor y de ternura que Serena ya no podía seguir ignorando.

Tenía que decirle lo que sentía y esperar que no lo hubiera estropeado todo. Al menos, le debía eso.

Se arrodilló a su lado y le tocó suavemente el brazo.

–¿Darien? –susurró–. Darien, despierta. Soy yo, Serena.

Él abrió los ojos muy lentamente, pero no se movió. Su voz sonaba tan baja, que Serena casi no podía escucharla.

–Estaba soñando contigo –murmuró.

–¿Un sueño bonito? –susurró ella. Lo amaba tanto, que casi le dolía.

Los ojos de Darien parecían más azules que nunca.

–Erótico.

Probablemente no era justo aprovecharse de él cuando seguía medio dormido, pero si no se lanzaba en aquel momento, no lo haría nunca.

–Esta tarde te mentí. Claro que te amo. Te amo como jamás creí que fuera posible querer a alguien. Hace algún tiempo que lo sé. ¿Puedes... puedes perdonarme?

Darien no se movió. Durante lo que pareció una eternidad permaneció mirándola fijamente con el rostro inescrutable.

Entonces, cuando ella prácticamente había perdido toda esperanza, sonrió. Él abrió los brazos y se incorporó en la silla. Serena se dejó abrazar y se dispuso a recibir sus besos. Su boca estaba tan ansiosa como él por sentir aquel contacto.

–Te amo... Sí. Sí –murmuró ella febrilmente–. Siento mucho haberte hecho daño. Esta tarde me odié, pero tenía tanto miedo... Sigo asustada. No puedo evitarlo.

–¿Acaso te crees que yo no? Cariño, esto me asusta profundamente. Tenía toda mi vida organizada perfectamente y me iba muy bien hasta que apareciste tú y todo se alteró.

–¿Eso hice?

–Sí, cariño...

Volvieron a besarse, murmurando palabras de amor. Un ruido en el pasillo los devolvió a la realidad. Darien levantó la cabeza de mala gana y dijo:

–¿Cómo está Rei?

–Está bien, y el bebé también. Ha sido un niño y se te permite verlo, aunque sólo durante un minuto. Se supone que no puedes hacerlo, pero Rei ha conseguido que hagan una excepción.

–Una excepción, ¿eh? –dijo él. Besó suavemente la nariz de Serena. Su voz delataba lo orgulloso que se sentía de verse incluido–. Esto es tan propio de ti, ¿sabes? Me dices por fin que me amas en la sala de espera de un hospital, con una tormenta de nieve en el exterior y tu hermana recién parida. Debería haber sido durante una cena íntima para dos, con vino, velas y música romántica.

–Bueno, tú me dijiste que me amabas en medio de un campo, helados de frío y cuando nos estábamos peleando –le recordó ella.

–Vaya... –susurró él. Tomó el rostro de Serena entre sus enormes manos y sonrió–. De perdidos al río. Esto debería hacerse con música y un anillo en la mano. Yo debería estar arrodillado y todo eso, pero tengo que saberlo. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Quieres convertirte en mi esposa para toda la eternidad?

A pesar del olor del antiséptico y de los llantos de los bebés que se escuchaban de fondo, Serena decidió que jamás había habido un lugar tan perfecto.

–Sí, sí –dijo, besándolo con fiereza–. Sí, sí, sí...

El grito de alegría que lanzó Rei cuando su hermana le dio la noticia hizo que la enfermera acudiera corriendo a la habitación. Darien tenía al pequeño Kenji en brazos y, para ser un hombre tan corpulento, sostenía al bebé con una delicadeza que llegó muy dentro al corazón de Serena. Se imaginó el futuro, a Darien con su hijo en brazos y estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar.

Cuando Darien y ella regresaron a la sala de espera, Serena se sentía mareada de felicidad, aunque también muy cansada. Eran más de las tres de la mañana. Tenía mucha hambre, pero el restaurante del hospital estaba cerrado. Darien encontró una máquina dispensadora de refrescos y aperitivos y compró patatas fritas, barras de chocolate y dos vasos de papel que contenían un turbio líquido marrón que se suponía que era chocolate caliente.

Se sentó en el regazo de Darien y se alimentaron el uno al otro entre besos. Estaban arropados con unas mantas que la enfermera les había dado muy amablemente. No hablaron del pasado ni del futuro. Eso ya vendría más tarde. Ya tenían tiempo para todo. Sin embargo, aquella noche sólo importaba el presente. Estar el uno en los brazos del otro. Poder besarse, tocarse y respirar el aliento del amor de su vida.

Si aquello no era el paraíso, estaba muy cerca de serlo. Había sido una suerte que Rei requiriera su presencia aquella noche, que nevara y que su coche no arrancara, además de que todo hubiera ocurrido en fin de semana para que Darien estuviera en su casa. Dio las gracias por haber podido encontrar, contra todo pronóstico, al único hombre que podría liberarla del pasado y hacer que su vida fuera plena.

Se acomodó entre los brazos de Darien y, en cuestión de segundos, se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en los labios y llena de confianza hacia él.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Se casaron el día de Nochebuena en la pequeña iglesia parroquial del pueblo. Serena no supo nunca cómo Darien consiguió organizarlo todo tan rápidamente. Sospechaba que un jugoso donativo para la reparación del tejado del templo pudo tener algo que ver. Ciertamente, el pastor parecía estar muy contento.

Serena llevaba un vestido de novia confeccionado en encaje de guipur, una capa ribeteada de piel a juego y un ramo de Navidad. Nicolas iba a acompañarla al altar. Cuando llegaron a la iglesia, la música de órgano les recibió desde el interior.

–Oh, Nicolas...

–Todo va a salir bien. Estás muy guapa. Le dejarás sin palabras.

Serena sonrió. No tenía dudas sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero se sentía muy sensible. Esperaba que sus padres supieran lo feliz que era por fin, lo felices que eran Rei y ella, que tenían un precioso nieto y que no podía dejar de pensar en ellos en aquel día tan especial.

–¿Lista?

Ella asintió. Cuando entraron en la iglesia, la música cambió anunciando así su llegada. Durante un segundo, Serena recordó su otra boda. Seiya había insistido en que se celebrara a lo grande, con muchos invitados. Aquélla, afortunadamente, era muy diferente. Los pocos invitados eran todos familiares y amigos. Luna había preparado un magnífico banquete en la casa. Era una boda llena de amor.

Lentamente, comenzó a avanzar hacia el altar. Darien estaba acompañado por Artemis. Al verla, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Sin respeto alguno por la etiqueta, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. Entonces, le tomó la mano. Serena sonrió con los ojos llenos de adoración.

El pastor comenzó el servicio. Cuando llegó el momento de intercambiar votos matrimoniales, las voces de ambos sonaron fuertes y claras por toda la iglesia. Serena se sentía radiante de felicidad. Su vida estaba unida a la de Darien. Sabía que, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separara, estarían siempre el uno junto al otro.

Cuando el pastor les declaró marido y mujer, Darien la levantó del suelo y dio vueltas con ella delante de todos los invitados mientras le daba un dulce beso. Algunos de los invitados lloraron de alegría y emoción, entre ellos Rei y Luna, pero los recién casados salieron de la iglesia felices y radiantes.

El banquete que Luna preparó fue delicioso. A última hora de la tarde, se celebró un baile en una marquesina que se instaló en el jardín de la casa. Cuando Serena y Darien bailaron por primera vez, ella se sintió como si estuviera soñando. Había sido un día perfecto. Se miró la alianza de boda que Darien le había colocado junto al anillo de compromiso que le compró el día después de pedirle matrimonio, un espectacular diamante, y sonrió. Darien vio lo que ella estaba observando y le dijo:

–Seguirán ahí toda la vida, cariño.

–Lo sé... –le susurró a su esposo con una sonrisa mientras pensaba que era el hombre más guapo y sexy del mundo.

–No me mires así o te aseguro que no podremos terminar de bailar. Te tendré que llevar al dormitorio y arrancarte ese vestido.

–Pues me ha costado una fortuna. Tienes que desabrochar todos los botoncitos que tiene en la espalda.

–¿Y qué tienen de malo las cremalleras?

–Darien, éste es un vestido de boda de diseño –comentó ella, con fingida severidad.

–Pues eso. Y ese diseñador tendrá que haberse dado cuenta de que era mucho mejor una cremallera.

Serena le tocó el rostro con las manos. Él había insistido en que esperaran a su noche de bodas. Quería que fuera especial para ella, diferente de todas las mujeres con las que se había acostado tan despreocupadamente. Serena lo había respetado por ello, pero había visto lo que la abstinencia le había costado en las últimas semanas. Dado que la castidad había llegado a su fin, ella estaba deseando compartir la intimidad del dormitorio con él. Bajo el vestido de guipur, llevaba un sujetador muy sexy, unas braguitas muy transparentes, unas medias y una pícara liga. Rei se había quedado asombrada al verla aquella mañana mientras la ayudaba a vestirse. Al recordar el gesto de su hermana, sonrió.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó él.

–Tengo una sorpresa para ti más tarde –susurró, con voz sugerente. Tal vez no pudiera igualar a las otras mujeres en experiencia o conocimientos, pero tenía algo que ninguna de ellas había tenido: su amor.

Los primeros invitados comenzaron a marcharse sobre las once y a medianoche ya no quedaba nadie. Al día siguiente, se iban a marchar a Hawái durante un mes para pasar allí su luna de miel. Darien había alquilado una casa junto al mar.

Mientras observaban cómo los últimos invitados se marchaban, vieron desde el umbral de la puerta el maravilloso cielo que les cubría. Miles de estrellas parpadeaban en un cielo de terciopelo y la escarcha cubría el suelo, haciéndolo brillar como si estuviera cubierto de diamantes.

Darien la tomó en brazos y cerró la puerta de una patada. Mientras avanzaban hacia el dormitorio, se besaron apasionadamente, devorándose la boca. Serena temblaba, pero no de miedo, sino de puro deseo.

Cuando llegaron por fin al dormitorio, los dos tenían la respiración acelerada y el rostro arrebolado. Darien se apartó de ella. Había decidido que aquella noche fuera perfecta para Serena y no quería precipitarse. Aquella noche era especial. Era la noche en la que ella se había convertido en su esposa.

Sobre una mesa cerca de la cama, los esperaban una botella del mejor champán puesta a enfriar en una cubitera, dos copas de cristal y una fuente de deliciosas fresas. Darien se acercó y sirvió dos copas después de dejar a Serena en el suelo. Con el champán en la mano, volvió a acercarse a ella y le entregó una copa.

–Por nosotros, señora Chiba, la mujer perfecta para mí.

Bebieron ávidamente. Entonces, dejaron las copas y Darien volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos. Tras besarla apasionadamente, le dio la vuelta y comenzó a desabrocharle los minúsculos botones sin dejar de besarle los hombros, la nuca y el cuello. Le separó el vestido y le acarició la suave piel de la espalda. Entonces, prosiguió con su tarea de desabrochar los botones.

–De todos los vestidos del mundo...

–Quería estar muy guapa para ti.

–Créeme si te digo, cariño mío, que para eso no necesitas ropa.

Cuando terminó con el último botón, le dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con ella. Al hacerlo, el vestido cayó al suelo. La mirada de asombro que se reflejó en el rostro de Darien fue todo lo que ella hubiera podido desear.

–Ésta es mi sorpresa –susurró. De repente, se sintió muy tímida–. Feliz día de nuestra boda...

–Eres más hermosa de lo que pueden expresar las palabras –musitó él contra su piel. Le cubrió los senos con las manos mientras que la boca iba explorando sus curvas. Le quitó el sujetador y las medias tomándose su tiempo, utilizando manos y boca con una exquisita sensualidad. Entonces, se arrodilló frente a ella. Cuando le quitó las braguitas y la liga, ella le enredó los dedos en el cabello.

–Me toca a mí –murmuró.

Darien sonrió. Se puso de pie y dejó que ella lo desnudara a él. Después, acarició y saboreó los contornos de su cuerpo, los duros músculos que temblaban bajo los delicados dedos de ella. Cuando por fin estuvo del todo desnudo, estaba ya muy excitado.

La tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, colocándola sobre las sábanas de raso negro y tumbándose a su lado. Ella medio había esperado que la primera vez fuera un coito rápido, lujurioso, nacido del deseo que los dos habían contenido tanto tiempo, pero Darien se tomó mucho tiempo para mostrarle que no era así. La besó y la saboreó cuidadosamente, acariciándole cada centímetro de su piel hasta que ella estuvo tan excitada, que comenzó a suplicarle que le diera el alivio que sólo él podía darle. Sin embargo, él siguió estimulándola.

Serena jamás había imaginado que su cuerpo era capaz de tanto sentimiento, que era posible alcanzar tal grado de placer que resultara casi insoportable en su intensidad. Le hizo cosas que desconocía, que le habrían hecho sonrojarse a la luz del día, pero que eran completamente legítimas para la oscuridad de la noche. No dejó de susurrarle palabras de pasión y amor en ningún momento, cuidándose también de no hacerle daño y de proporcionarle un infinito placer.

Cuando por fin le separó los muslos, ella ya estaba húmeda y dispuesta para él. La penetró moviéndose lentamente, con cuidado al principio, dado que era consciente de que para ella había pasado tanto tiempo que casi era como la primera vez. Así era, pero las caricias de Darien la habían preparado perfectamente para recibirlo.

Él la llenaba por completo. La sensación resultaba extremadamente satisfactoria. Darien comenzó a moverse con suavidad dentro de ella. Se tomó su tiempo para que ella comenzara a gozar, a sentir placer, hasta que se fundieron por fin el uno en el otro.

Serena notó el momento en el que él se rendía a su propio deseo. Comenzó a moverse más rápida y profundamente, gruñendo el nombre de su esposa con cada embestida. Alcanzaron el clímax juntos, dejándose llevar por un mundo de deliciosas sensaciones que no estaban relacionadas ni con el pasado ni con el futuro, sino tan sólo con el glorioso presente. Darien gritó de placer y se desmoronó sobre ella. Los dos trataron de tomar aliento y, poco a poco, los frenéticos latidos de su corazón se calmaron. Luego, abrieron los ojos.

–Nunca supe... –susurró ella.

Aquellas palabras eran una magnífica recompensa para la contención y la paciencia de Darien. Él sonrió y le apartó el cabello del rostro para poder darle un beso en la frente.

–Eres maravillosa...

–¿Has disfrutado tú también?

–Más que eso, amor mío –le aseguró–. Me he sentido como nunca. Tú eres todo lo que yo he soñado y esperado siempre. Te amaré hasta el día en el que muera y más allá. Daría mi vida por ti y la consideraría bien perdida. Jamás traicionaré tu confianza en mí ni por pensamiento, ni por palabra ni por hecho alguno.

–Lo sé... –susurró ella. Le acarició suavemente la boca. Se sentía henchida de amor–. Yo siento lo mismo... Darien, ¿te das cuenta de que podríamos haber engendrado un hijo?

–Tengo que admitir que esto no estaba entre los primeros puestos de mi lista de prioridades para esta noche, pero, sí, dado que acordamos que no utilizaríamos anticonceptivos, podría ser.

–Tal vez no haya sido así.

–No. Tal vez no.

–En ese caso, creo que deberíamos incrementar las posibilidades, ¿no te parece?

Serena hizo girar las caderas y oyó que él contenía la respiración. Se frotó de nuevo contra él.

–Por supuesto...

Hicieron el amor dos veces más antes de quedarse dormidos el uno en brazos del otro. El último pensamiento lúcido de Serena fue que, en lo sucesivo, se pasaría las noches en brazos de Darien y que por las mañanas se despertaría con el sonido de su respiración y la promesa de hacer el amor con él. Su cuerpo se sentía satisfecho. Su mente estaba en paz. Quería permanecer así para siempre.

Durmió tranquila.


	14. Chapter 14

**Epílogo**

Serena no se quedó embarazada en su noche de bodas, pero exactamente doce meses después del día en el que se casaron, en una nevada Nochebuena, vinieron al mundo sus dos hijas gemelas.

Ninguno de los dos había planeado un parto en casa dado que se trataba de un embarazo gemelar y Serena era primeriza, pero la velocidad a la que ocurrió todo les pilló a todos por sorpresa. Darien terminó trayendo al mundo a sus hijas con la ayuda de Rei dado que Nicolas, ella y su hijo Kenji habían ido a pasar el día con ellos.

Cuando llegó la matrona a la casa, todo había terminado. Selene y Usagi estaban en la cama con su madre, mamando por primera vez.

–Dios Santo –dijo la mujer–. ¿Y dice que tuvo el primer dolor hace tan sólo un par de horas? Créame si le digo que no es así como ocurre normalmente.

–Yo sí la creo –afirmó Rei.

Serena sonrió y miró a su esposo, que estaba sentado junto a ella acariciando suavemente la cabecita de una de las niñas. Serena miró a las niñas y luego se fijó en Darien. La expresión que vio en sus ojos azules la emocionó profundamente.

Además, tenían planes para el futuro, aunque no los habían compartido con nadie. La casa era tan grande que querían tener otro hijo. También querían adoptar a dos o más niños mayores. Deberían ser niños con problemas, bien de salud o que estuvieran en desventaja por algún motivo, niños que nadie quisiera adoptar por los problemas que conllevaban.

Darien recordaba muy bien lo mucho que él había deseado tener una familia y un hogar propios. Se había esforzado porque sus parientes lo quisieran pero siempre terminaban por deshacerse de él. Al final, había dejado de esperar o creer que alguien pudiera terminar queriéndolo y se había escondido detrás de una fachada que le había convertido en el duro hombre de negocios que era.

Su familia sería eso, una familia de verdad. Amarían a sus hijos y los cuidarían tanto si eran suyos biológicamente como si no. Luna y Artemis serían unos abuelos perfectos. Sabían que no sería fácil, pero estaban convencidos de que el amor mueve montañas y es capaz de romper las más fuertes barricadas. Lo había conseguido con las que protegían el corazón de Darien y también con las de Serena.

Los bebés dejaron de mamar. Rei ayudó a la matrona a examinarlos. Serena tocó la mejilla de su esposo.

–Te quiero tanto y me siento tan feliz...

Darien se llevó los dedos a los labios y los fue besando de uno en uno.

–Yo también te quiero mucho. Gracias por darme unas preciosas hijas.

–Son unos regalos de Navidad bastante personalizados, ¿no te parece?

Darien sonrió.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer para el año que viene? ¿Cómo diablos vas a poder superar esto?

Serena le acarició el rostro. Justo en aquel momento entró Luna con una bandeja.

–Ya se me ocurrirá algo...

–De eso, amor mío, estoy completamente seguro.

* * *

**se dieron cuenta que las quiero y no las hice sufrir con el ultimo capitulo...asi que este libro se termino u.u, y como muchas de ustedes yo tambien quiero un hombre asi TT_TT, creo que no quedan hombres con sentimientos tan puros como ese o quedan y no los conozco u.u...**

**les agradezco a cada una de ustedes por seguirme y leer los locos libros que tenia, se que no son muy conocidos, y las tramas si que son buenas...tengo muchos mas, pero es dificil encontrarlos en internet... deberia de tener mas tiempo para leerlos y escribirlos directo del libro pero como entre a clases, llego tarde, me duermo parada, veo burros verdes hasta en la pizarra y ahora mismo estoy que mato a mi perrita chica por destrozarme unos remedios que debia tomar y ni siquiera los habia abierto ¬¬...**

**bueno chicas me despido y nos leemos en las otras adaptaciones y las proximas que se vengan n_n**

**besos besos **

**fer **


End file.
